Preview of Heart
by blackheart0009
Summary: When trying to find something their teams can enjoy together, Ruby finds a strange DVD that shows not only herself but of her friends on it. She shows it to her friends and they decide to watch the movie to see what secrets it holds. Teams RWBY and JNPR watch Jaune of Heart. Permission given my authors.
1. Prolong

Preview to Heart

Well a new story that I am sure surprised everyone. The reason this came about is due to one person, my friend Wolfpackersson09. Today is actually his birthday today and when I asked if he wished for something he offered a list of some of my stories to update or to start this story. With as crazy as my schedule is and already on a deadline for a different story I manage to get this all pulled together for him. Now about this story and why I started a reading version of it. Well wolf told me of the idea he was working on with his friend and co-author of this story and got me to look it up. Afterwards he mentions that he was interesting in seeing a reading/reaction story of it and I told him I would think about it. Several weeks go by and by then wolf is all but begging me to do it, so I finally agreed. So happy birthday to you, I know you have been waiting for this.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09 to which have given me permission to use their story.

* * *

Prolong

It was a normal day in Vale. It was a simple Saturday morning so there were no classes. It was this reason that the teams RWBY and JNPR were out in Vale. They split up, each looking for different things. Right now the leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose, and a team member of JNPR, Pyrrha, were in a movie rental store. Ruby had the idea of the two teams could relax and watch movies the weekend. Most actually thought this was a nice idea and were all for it so the two team members were looking through the selection of movies trying to find the right movies to have in the pile for viewing. The problem Ruby was having was she wanted to pick movies they all would enjoy but they all have different taste in movies so it was hard for the girl. "How about this?" Ruby asked holding a movie up for Pyrrha to inspect.

Pyrrha looked her way and smiles politely, "Not a bad choice though I don't think the boys would like it very much."

Ruby pouts, "What's wrong with Twilight?"

Pyrrha laughed, "The boys are not fans but maybe as a girls' night."

Ruby nodded before moving down the aisle. Pyrrha shook her head slightly before she looked between the two movies she was looking over, _'Hmm, The Stoppable Phenex or Vapula Maelstrom? Both are good and have the similar themes. Maybe both?'_

Ruby looked through a pin of movies and found something that caught her eyes. Picking the case up she looked over the dark color image. It wasn't scary but rather the background was at night with a large moon behind the characters. She found it odd that the moon was shaped like a heart but she liked the feel of this with the strange castle in the background. She paused noticing something about one male character with a strange sword. "Jaune?" she asked aloud.

"Did you find something Ruby?" Pyrrha asked walking behind her.

Ruby turned towards the older girl, "Did you know that Jaune was an actor?"

"Huh?" was Pyrrha's clever responds to that question.

Ruby held the cast up toward Pyrrha and pointed to the boy in the center, "See? Isn't that Jaune?"

Pyrrha blinked before she focused at where Ruby was pointing, "That does look like him."

"I know!" Ruby cried her hands shooting up, "Why didn't he tell us?"

Pyrrha held the cast and noticed something, "hey there's also the rest of us as well. Yang, you, Weiss, Blake and me."

Ruby took the cast back and looked it over. They were in some shades of shadows but she was right. She can make out her sister, her partner, and rest of team RWBY. She noticed Pyrrha standing behind Jaune with a different sword facing the other direction. With her hair being blow by her face Ruby didn't even recognize who she was at first. Then it was the title that caught Ruby's attention, "Jaune of Heart. Okay, there is no way that Jaune cannot be actor. His name is in the title."

"So is yours," Pyrrha pointed out. (1)

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused at that statement.

Pyrrha shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Your team name is the same as your name."

Ruby blinked not really seeing that before. Then she got an idea, "Let's ask Jaune. Maybe he can explain why he never told us he was an actor."

And with that Ruby headed for the exit, nearly using her semblance. Pyrrha called out, "Wait Ruby! You still have to rent it!"

* * *

Jaune met up with Blake, and Yang on the streets of Vale. However to his displeasure Yang was doing some shopping and somehow roped him into carrying the bags. Being the polite boy his mother raised him, also offered to carry Blake's single bag as well since he already had several bags. Blake politely took the offer and Jaune found out Blake had bought a bag with several large and heavy books. Still he never complained aloud even if he was regretting being roped into being Yang's pack mule. Yang laughed as she pointed out another store, "Oh a sale! We have to check this out. Onward pack mule!"

Jaune groaned now, "Must you call me that?"

He started to follow the two before he felt a sudden weight on his back that nearly made him stumble but manage to barely keep his balance and not drop any of the bags. The small amount of rose petals falling around him told him it was Ruby using her semblance to jump onto him. He did not have time to respond before she hooked two fingers around the sides of his mouth and pulled, stretching his mouth out. He tried to keep balance as Ruby pulled back slightly. "Why didn't you tell us you were an actor?"

"Ah Wab?" Jaune asked tried to speak with his mouth stretched.

Yang and Blake turned at his commotion and blinked at Ruby's question. "What's this about Jaune being an actor?" Blake asked.

Yang grinned, "He's working on being an actor. He always acts like a smooth playboy but needs a bit more work before we can believe him."

Jaune groaned at that before Pyrrha ran up to them, "Ruby, please wait next time."

"But we have to know why he was hiding this from us?" Ruby exclaimed childishly as she released her hold on his mouth.

"Hide what?" Jaune asked finally about to speak clearly.

Ruby jumped off his back and held out the DVD out for him to see, "Why didn't you tell us you were an actor?"

Jaune blinked as he stared at the DVD. Yang and Blake peeked behind him to see what Ruby was talking about. Jaune finally said after a minute, "I'm in a movie?"

"Jaune of Heart?" Blake said reading the title and found it odd. "Interesting choice of title name."

"I know right?" Yang added with a grin, "It seems Jaune really can win the 'Hearts' of the ladies."

Blake gave her a blank look for the pun. Jaune rubbed his head though, "Still I never seen this before. I never even consider becoming an actor though."

"But, but," Ruby stammered "But then how are you here in this movie? Your name is on the cover, the very title."

"So is yours," Yang said as well getting a look from Pyrrha.

Jaune looked at the cover before he flipped the DVD to the back and read aloud, " _'I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this real or not?' Jaune Arc always wanted to be a hero like his father and grandfather before him. However, fate has something especially planned for him. Multiple worlds, saving his friends, fighting powerful monsters. And it all began with a simple key._ " He frowned, "it sounds like they are talking about me. It has my name, talks of wanting to be a hero like my dad and gramps, it seems almost…"

"Surreal?" Pyrrha finished.

Jaune nodded "yeah,"

The others stared not sure what to make of that. Finally Blake said, "What should we do?"

Ruby beamed "Watch it of course! We already rented it so why not see if this is real for ourselves?"

Pyrrha nodded "Make sense. Plus we can bring our teammates to watch with us."

Yang grinned, "Alright, let's get to the 'Heart' of the matter!"

All she saw was the blank looked they gave her.

* * *

"Movie night!" Nora's cry could be heard throughout half of Beacon. Said girl was dancing around one of the lobbies in the dorms for students to relax. Her rapid movements made it so she looked like she was teleporting in different parts of the lobby in different poses as she sang out, "Movie night! Move-move-movie night! We are going to have a movie night!"

"Can you please stop?" Weiss said trying to keep herself from shouting at the hyper girl. She went back to placing several bowls of snacks with Ren helping, "They better not have picked any dumb movies."

"I'm sure they will have a small selection for us to choose from," Ren reassure her. "And if we cannot agree to a movie we can watch a recording or on demand. I'm actually leaning towards that option as I am looking forward to the next episode of Poison Blood. If rumors are to be believed one of the other characters will have a connection to an unexpected villain."

"I want a movie about ponies!" Nora exclaimed as she appeared by Ren, "Ponies are awesome! Maybe we can have a movie with pancakes."

Weiss huffed, "No one is dumb enough to make a movies simply about pancakes."

"We're back!" Rose cried as she zoomed into the room. The others walked in simply with Jaune picking up the rear having just returned the bags into team RBWY's room. "And we found something amazing!"

"It better not be dumb," Weiss muttered.

Pyrrha smiled as she held up the DVD, "We found this and thought it might be a good idea to show you guys."

The last members of the teams looked at the cover before Nora cheered, "Yeah! I know movie stars!"

"But we're not movie stars," Jaune pointed out.

Nora ignored him as she giggled and danced around them before she held the DVD out for Pyrrha, "Can I have an autograph for your fan?"

Ren shook his head amused before he took the DVD to see, "this is very interesting but very strange. Where did you find it?"

"In the movie store," Ruby said, "it was just on the self like any other movie. After we rented it we showed it to Jaune and he never seen it before."

"Not to mention it shows not only him but us as well," Weiss added with a frowned, "How can they just take my face and place in it a movie without my discretion. This cannot be covered under some sort of copyright!? Who made the movie anyways?"

Ren flipped it over and checked the back, "Shadowlight Pictures, partnered with Wolfpackersson's Productions. I never heard of these."

"Who cares?!" Yang cried, "We are holding in our hands something that is pure awesome! There is only one thing to do!"

Nora cheered, "Movie Night!"

"Movie night," Yang confirmed.

Ren nodded, "This is something I think we cannot ignore. Ruby found it by chance but I have a feeling we are meant to find it."

Weiss sighed, "Well hopefully it will be some we can all at least watch without clawing our eyes out."

Ruby was already placing the DVD in as the others started to sit down as the movie started to go. Yang could not help but grin, "Hey Jaune, let's see you as the 'Heart' of this movie." All she got for her efforts was bits of popcorn thrown at her.

* * *

And there is the start for our story. I will get to the actual reading something in a week or two. I do hope I got the characters down enough to enjoy. And I hope you all enjoy the few little Easter eggs I added in. such as the one little note 1; a little breaking of the fourth wall I could not help but put in.


	2. Chapter 1A

Preview of Heart

It came at a surprised to me when in a day I got alerts that people have suddenly added this story to their following list and such. I found out when reading the latest chapter to Jaune of Hearts that the authors have told everyone of this story. Well I was actually touched and seeing as so many people were waiting I better get cracking. So since my other stuff id behind due to computer issues I manage to get this going so hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09.

Chapter One~

* * *

The teams settled down as the screen came to life. "Yeah!" Nora cried seeing the first image.

"Nora," Ren said calmly, "That is simply the logos for the production companies."

Nora pouts before she mutters, "it can still be exciting."

"Shhh," Ruby shushed Nora as she all but bounced in her seat, "It's starting."

Nora went quiet and copied Ruby's actions. The others watched as their school came into view.

 **Beacon Academy; the most well-known training schools in the kingdom of Vale and, one of the most well-known training facilities in the world of Remnant. This combat school is created with the purpose to teach teams of the next generation to hone their skills and techniques to combat against the creatures of Grimm.**

 **It is here where heroes train, test, and nurture to become future teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend the kingdoms of Remnant.**

 **Like a beacon, they are the light. Setup to ward away the darkness, no matter what form they may take.**

"Intros are so boring," Yang muttered with a yawn.

Weiss shakes her head, "While they are simply going over everything we already know, a solid background lets you understand the narrative without being lost throughout the whole story like a simpleton."

"Big deal," Yang added, "Get to the good stuff already."

"Can't you just watch for a few minutes without pointing out the stuff you dislike?" Blake asked rhetorically.

 **"So as you see class. While Beowolves always follow the usual pack mentality, there is always an Alpha Beowolf. They are the ones that lead the pack and to take them out first cause the rest to break into a frenzy of confusion." Professor Peter Port explained to his Grimm studies class as he displayed two diagrams of werewolf like creatures. "A pack without a leader, become nothing than chickens with their heads cuts up! Haha! Now that brings me back to my days hunting down packs in Ol' Los Santos...!"**

As one Ruby, Jaune, Yang and Nora all groaned. "Why do we have start off in a class?" Ruby muttered.

"If I wanted to nap I would have went to the actual class." Yang added.

The other two teammates of Team RWBY rolled their eyes at the siblings' antics.

 **Unfortunately, the students of Beacon were now doing more sleeping than any testing or training. It wasn't that the portly huntsman was an awful teacher. It was his tendencies to tell stories that dragged out and tire out his students.**

"They really should do something about that," Jaune said.

"Aww," Nora moaned, "But I like our nap time."

"Nora that is not for napping," Ren informed her.

"But we do it all the time."

 **Jaune Arc is one of those students that were having trouble enjoying the teacher's epic tales as he fought to keep his eyes open. He looked around the room to see how a few of his friends were doing.**

 **His fellow leader, Ruby Rose, almost beat him to dreamland if it wasn't for her partner Weiss nudging her awake every time she drop.**

Weiss nodded with a huff knowing she does that all the time.

 **The snow angel was still awake like a good student though she was reaching her limits. Other good students like Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos were also barely staying alert**

Said students smiled though Pyrrha did look embarrassed, "it is kinda hard to stay awake in that class for so long."

 **while others like Nora Valkyrie and Yang Xiao Long have long since fallen to sleep at their desks like the majority of the class. After another few minutes of listening to Port's Hunting Tales, Jaune finally closed his eyes and let the world go dark around him.**

"Well saw that coming," Jaune admitted.

"What's this?" Nora asked as the screen turned black and slowing a close up image of Jaune appeared before it slowly moved away from him.

"No idea," Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

 **Two pools of deep blue opened again and were still greeted with blackness that seemed to stretch out for miles. Looking up, he saw he was falling slowly down in the middle of a faint ray of light. The fall quietly ended as feet touched solid ground. The floor immediately erupts into doves that departed into the black skies, leaving Jaune in the middle of a glass platform.**

Pyrrha frowned, "Where are you?"

"Better question," Weiss added, "How did you even get there when we just saw you in the classroom?"

 **Flustered and confused, Jaune looked around to see the glass portrayed a princess with an apple in hand. Surrounded her are many forest animals and seven men, each one expression different emotions.**

"Strange," Ren said looking at the detail of the glass platform.

Ruby looked at the woman "She does look like a princess. I wonder where's she's from."

 **"Whoa…" Jaune called out in awe and just then he noticed a strange fact.**

 **Instead of his Beacon uniform, he was in his usual combat clothes, a black hoodie with reddish-orange colored sleeves, brown wrist length fingerless gloves, blue jeans, two crossing brown belts and black shoes. Over those clothes was armor, a chest plate and pauldrons, along with metal plates on his gloves, giving him the appearance of a modern day knight.**

 **"Uh, where am I?" He asked sheepishly, trying to decipher why he was here. "How'd I get here? And out of my uniform?" He asked as well, but as before there was no answer; only a response.**

 _ **So much to do, so little time.**_

Jaune jumped at little, not expecting the voice at all. "Great, as if things aren't scary enough."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You get scared too easily."

"He is in an unknown place with no idea how he got there," Pyrrha pointed out, "after that hearing a sudden voice would bring anyone on edge."

 **A voice seemed to speak from everywhere and nowhere, startling the blond knight.**

 **"Who's there!?" Nervous, he reached to his side only to grab air. It had just clicked that he did not have his weapon with him.**

 _ **Can you approach the light? At least do that.**_

"To the light!" Nora cheer pointing up.

"No don't!" Ruby cried out waving her arms, "The light is bad! Don't go into the light!"

Weiss's eye twitch at their claim as she tried to ignore the two loudmouths, _'This is going to be a long movie I just know it.'_

 **"The light?" Jaune wasn't sure what the voice meant. In most stories walking towards the light was the wrong idea, he was sure. But the voice seemed reassuring, calming, he stepped more forward towards the center of the platform and bathed in the light.**

 **The voice spoke again.**

 _ **Power sleeps within you.**_

 **Three pedestals arose from the platform as the voice continued.** _ **If you give it form, it shall give you strength.**_ **Three weapons appeared on each pedestal in a flash of light: a Sword, a Staff, and a Shield, all suspended in air.**

Ruby sat up as she eyed the weapons visible. Yang gave a small laugh seeing her sister act up when weapons as involved.

 _ **'Am I supposed to pick one of these?'**_ **Jaune thought to himself. Deciding once again to trust the mysterious and calm voice, his eye was naturally drawn immediately to the sword. It was a symbolic weapon, and one that had the appeal of heroism. The weapon of a hero, the weapon his father and his fathers before have used.**

 _ **Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.**_ _ **Is the power that you seek?**_

Jaune frown, "Terrible destruction?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Many don't think of it but all weapons can cause that." She noticed she's gotten everyone's attention. "Be it Ruby's gun-scythe, your sword Jaune or even my sword, they all are capable of doing terrible destruction. We use them to not only fight but kill Grim. But in the wrong hands they can be used to do the same to hurt innocence people or Faunus."

Everyone thought of what she had said and they all could agree with her. Even Ruby and her love of weapons knew the power a weapon can have and what it can do. It would not stop her from loving them but even she knew that a weapon can be terrible in the wrong hands.

 **Now if you have asked Jaune Arc that question before coming to Beacon, he would have taken the sword immediately, but already one semester had him thinking otherwise. He started to have second thoughts. If the sword could only destroy, then how was that heroic? Is the terrible destruction worth invincible courage?**

 **His thought then went to the staff; images of expert dust users filled his head. As he thought more about the staff, he began to picture Weiss' use dust spells with her weapon and her semblance. It seemed to be pretty powerful if mastered. Jaune placed the sword back and walked to the next pedestal to his next option.**

 _ **Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you seek?**_

Weiss frown here. She can agree with the assessment of the purpose of Dust but her thoughts turned to the voice saying both wondering and ruin. She can agree that is was powerful but also can be harmful if used carelessly.

 **"I don't know...The sword only destroys, but the staff could help a lot of people. So, why does it bring ruin too? D'oh this is hard!" Jaune asked out to the faceless voice, but he received no answer. Sighing dejectedly, he placed down the staff to think about it more. Looking over to see there was only one more object left to look at before he made his choice: the Shield.**

 **"Not really my first idea of a hero's main weapon, but Pyrrha and I are pretty handy with a shield." Jaune spoke as he placed his hands on the defensive weapon.**

"True," Ren nodded, "Both of you have a bit of skill with a shield."

 _ **Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?**_

"Well nothing bad about that one," Ruby could not help but point out.

Weiss nodded also agreeing however…"it is still pointless to go into a fight with just a shield. Who fights like that?"

"Captain Remnant!" Nora shouted, holding a couch pillow as her shield.

Ruby also cheered while Weiss scowled, "That is only a comic book character. And besides he has more than a stupid shield."

"A shield made of proto-adamantium, which is even stronger than regular adamantium, and vibranium," Ruby pointed out.

"Adamantium is just a myth!" Weiss shouted starting to get upset that they were getting so off track.

"We can debate this later," Ren suggested, "We should get back to the movie."

 _ **'Finally, one without a negative! At least not one that I can see.'**_ **Jaune smiled as he grasped the shield. Kindness to aid his friends, a shield that repels evil. Whether against the Grimm or even his fellow classmates Jaune wouldn't allow anything harm his friends. All of those thoughts run through his head as his grip tightened around the shield's handle.**

 **"This one is for me. Definitely!" Just as he said that the shield bursts into severally balls of light. Before the blond knight could where his weapon went the voice spoke again.**

 _ **Your Path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?**_

"Interesting," Blake said looking at the two remaining choices. "It makes sense that something has to be given up in order to gain the advantage."

Ruby nodded, "it's like when you make a certain weapon. You can't have the heaviest duty metal or firepower for someone lightweight and always on the move. It's all about balance."

Yang smirked, "Jaune just has to balance his yin with is,"

"Don't say it," Blake warned.

"His Yang!" Yang finished. This earned herself a pillow to the face from Blake.

 **That threw Jaune for a loop; he didn't think he would have to give something up in order to "shape" his power. It was a tough decision for him to make, give up the power of the warrior or the mystic? Jaune walked back over to the sword, to examine it again.**

 _ **Power of the warrior, Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up?**_

 **Jaune pondered on that a bit. The shield was often paired with a sword for a reason: the shield defended while the sword struck. The sword was a warrior's tool, and warriors were always courageous. He did like the idea of invincible courage, but was courage really worth the price of terrible destruction?**

"A tough choice," Ren said thinking it over. "Do you give up the sword with great offensive ability or the staff which is no doubt the most diverse?"

 **He placed it back down so that he could look at the staff once more.**

 _ **Power of the mystic, Inner strength. A staff of both wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you give up?**_

 **Jaune's thoughts were going a mile a minute. While the sword brought courage, he started thinking about inner strength. Was it something like Aura? If it was, Pyrrha had mentioned that he had a lot of it. There was also the time in the forest of Forever Fall, when he let Cardin beat him up after making a choice to not throw that sap at Pyrrha instead of trying to save himself.**

"What?" Pyrrha suddenly asked looking at her team leader.

Jaune noticed that everyone was looking at him. He chuckled nervously, "Umm, I can explain that later?"

Pyrrha frowned "You better."

 **It was pretty heroic, courageous even, but it also took a good deal of inner strength just to do it. He could have just dropped the bottle, he probably could have just walked away and taken any punishment that Beacon would give him for lying his way in,**

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked narrowing her eyes at Jaune.

Jaune gulped, "I can explain that too?"

Weiss said nothing but turned her head back to the movie. Jaune held back a groan feeling that this movie was going to be the end of him somehow.

 **but instead he just let the guy beat him up. Then there was the fact of 'wonder and ruin'. What did that mean? He was too curious just to give it up something like that and he had all the courage he needed and more. He placed the staff down and returned to the sword.**

 _ **Power of the warrior, Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up?**_

 **"Yes." Jaune spoke with a heavy heart. Each one had good points that he didn't want to give up truly, but if Aura is used for healing and fighting, then he wouldn't give it up the chance to learn how to use his aura more efficiently. Like the shield, the sword vanished, however instead of showering him in light, the light simply faded away.**

Ren nodded, "If it is any consolation Jaune…I would most likely have chosen the same thing."

"Boo!" Nora cried, "Bring the pain!"

 _ **You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have relinquished the power of the warrior. Is this the path you truly wish?**_

 **Could he have chosen a different set? Yet, while he wished it was so, he wouldn't regret not choosing the path of a warrior.**

 **"Yes." He said, but as had done so the pedestals began to fall. They sank into the platform as it began to shatter, causing Jaune to fall further into the blackness.**

They teams watched worried about what Jaune has gotten into now.

 **As Jaune continued his descent, another platform came into view. The knight closed his eyes, wanting to avoid the incoming crash landing, only to feel his fall slow to an easy drop. Jaune opened his eyes just as he landed on his feet. A new princess was depicted on this platform. On the violet glass was a sleeping woman in an elegant dress; a vivid staircase and scenes of castles and chariots around her. She was just as beautiful as the last one, but for now Jaune paid that no mind.**

"Again a princess?" Yang asked. "Thinking of getting into some fairy tales knight boy?"

Jaune just shrugged not sure how to answer that.

 **As Jaune took a step forward, his right hand began to glow. He raised his hand, trying to figure out what the light meant only to be shocked as the shield appeared back into his hand. The blond stumbled a bit, almost dropping his new shield from surprise. He began to swing it around, testing its weight. It was much lighter than Crocea Mors' shield, but he felt that this shield could still do its job as a defender. Jaune swung the shield around a bit more to test the feel of it some more.**

 _ **You have gained the power to fight.**_

 **"Fight...with just a shield?" Instinctively, with his free hand, he reached again to his hip where Crocea Mors would've laid sheathed only to remember that he was still without his family's weapon. Grasping hard on the handle of his new shield, Jaune recalled his training with Pyrrha and shifted into a more solid footing. He swung the shield around as he would his sword, though he would also thrust the shield forward. It seems like he could use the shield as a blunt, bashing weapon, however, the edge felt fine enough to cause damage if used the right way.**

Pyrrha nodded knowing that Jaune could be capable of fighting and defending himself with a shield alone. _'Maybe we should focus that next time we train?'_

 _ **All right! You've got it!**_ **The voice cheered this time as opposed to its usual monotone. As the blond finished off testing his new weapon, the voice spoke again.** _ **Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight.**_

 **"Fight, you mean fighting Grimm?" Jaune asked out to the voice. He looked around the platform, until he spotted something unusual. A small shadowlike creature was moving flat along the glass on its own. "What in Remnant...is that thing?"**

They teams stared at the creature appearing. "That's…not a grim." Weiss said staring unable to understand what that was. It had no feature, masks or armor to show it was a Grimm.

"Break its legs!" Nora 'encouraged' her leader.

 **Jaune continued to look at it until the shadow rose from the floor. Its appearance was strange, with its two sharp looking claws and childish height. It had two antennas, a roundish head, and glowing yellow eyes. It certainly was not a Grimm, as it had no mask or bonelike armor that the ferocious creatures of Remnant shared. It suddenly leapt at him and Jaune quickly reacted by swinging his shield to defend himself. Thankfully, he managed to block it and strike back, knocking the creature away. While looking harmless, the creature seemed a bit stronger than Jaune expected. It tried again, only Jaune was ready this time. Dodging the flying strike, he struck back with a simple combination of swings. Repeated bashing with the shield caused the creature to vanish in a haze of darkness.**

"At least that is over," Jaune sighed relieved.

"Not yet," Yang said knowing that it was too easy.

 _ **When in battle, always keep your surroundings in mind.**_

 _ **Look out!**_

 **Jaune heeded the warning managed to dodge a second of the creatures. Looking at his surroundings, Jaune watch as two more appeared. The first shadow rushed to swipe at the blond knight, causing Jaune to use the shield to block the shadows claws. Like a bat, Jaune knocked the shadow out the air. A few more bashes and swings, had all three shadow creatures knocked into a pile. Just like the first one, they become nothing more than a haze of darkness after their defeat.**

 **"All right, anyone else?!" Feeling more confident, walking around to see if more would spawn until his foot began to sink into the floor.**

Yang sighed and shook her head, "poor Jaune. I had a _sinking_ feeling something like this would happen."

This earn Yang another pillow to the face for her troubles.

 **"Huh?" The blond knight asked himself before he started to panic. The platform under him seemed to be swallowed up in a pool of darkness. Murky black pools, with occasional dark red and purple began to spread across the glass and start to drag him further down into it. Grabbing onto his leg, Jaune tried to pool his leg from the sinking pit, trying to stay above the watery darkness. It continued to spread, pulling him further and further down, the darkness reaching up his torso and to his face. Jaune struggled to breathe, smothered an ebony coffin until he finally felt relief. No longer swallowed by darkness, he first calm himself down and opened his eyes.**

 **A new glass platform, this one colored in shades of pink, replaced the dark pool he had sunk in. Three princesses decorated the glass, only he could make out any of their features like he could the last two.**

The teams let out a sigh of relief seeing Jaune was okay.

 **"Okay, it's official. This is one crazy dream that I'd like to wake up from...and I'm talking to myself." Jaune mentioned as he looked for a way out.**

Blake blinked before she scowled, "A dream? Why didn't we figure that out?"

"All a dream?" Yang asked with a frown. "What a copout."

"Yang," Ruby scowled slightly.

"No," Yang countered, "That is used too many times. When there is something to crazy to be real on TV that through the season out of wrack it turns out to be nothing but a dream. Like the time one soap opera made one whole season a 'dream' so they can bring back someone that was killed off the season before hand. The only time they did it good was the series finally of one show when they knocked the guy out and he wakes up in the bed of his old show as if he was dreaming. They even brought back his wife of the show to pull it off even more."

"You done?" Ruby asked with a deadpan look knowing how her sister gets.

"Yes," Yang replied with a huff.

Weiss rubbed her forehead, "Well that was pointless."

 **As if to mock his request, all he got was a transparent doorway standing in the center of the platform.**

 **Examining the door, he passes his hand through it a few times before he came to an obvious conclusion. "So I can't even touch the doors, let alone open it. Hey, random voice in my head, I could use a little help here!" Jaune called out to the heavens hoping to find something to help him progress further through this weird dream.**

 **Almost immediately, his call was answered by a light descending from the sky, lighting up a chest in the corner of the platform. Having no other choice, Jaune walked over to the chest and tapped it with the tip of his shield. The top of the chest flung open, showing nothing inside before vanishing into light.**

 **"I ask for help and I get an empty chest, good job Jaune." After a pat on the back he turned and saw that the doorway gleam a soft light before becoming solid. Ever the curious one, Jaune ventured forward placing a hand on the doors, checking if it wasn't just a trick of the light. Pressing his hand and feeling solid wood he was about to call for joy until logic invaded his head. Jaune backed up and looked around the doorway to see that it leads to nowhere.**

"Okay this is getting crazy," Jaune muttered.

 **"Where do these doors go? This doesn't make any..." Jaune came to a realization. "It's my dream so it doesn't have to make sense but my dreams aren't ever this freaky. This looks like something Nora would dream of if she has too much syrup on her pancakes."**

"There is no such thing as too much syrup!" Nora defended herself.

"Yes there is Nora," Ren stated simply.

 **Walking back to the door he noticed that it began to open on its own. Jaune had to shield his eyes as a harsh intense light sprang forth from the moving doors. He walked closer to the light, reaching out before his entire vision went white.**

 **Blinking the spots away, Jaune looked around and finally saw something familiar. Instead of another platform with a princess or even Professor Port's class, he found himself right in front of Beacon Academy courtyard.**

"Are you awake now?" Weiss asked.

 **"Did I sleepwalk the whole day? How am I out here now?" Looking around he saw that he wasn't alone. Standing out in the courtyard as well were Ren and Nora, his teammates from JNPR and Blake from Team RWBY.**

Nora gasped, "I'm a movie star!"

"We all are it seems," Ren corrected with a slight chuckle.

 **"Maybe they know what's going on. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing while I sleepwalked." Jaune walked towards the nearest person, Nora.**

 **The orangette gave him a bright smile as he got into hearing distance. "Hey, Jaune, what do you reaaaalllyyy want out of life? To see rare sights, be a hero, or maybe you'd wanna find some romance!" Nora randomly threw at her leader out of the blue.**

Jaune blinked at the random question. Even Ren was glancing at Nora. Nora however giggled and looked at Jaune, "So which is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

 **Surprised by the sudden question and Jaune had to think about it for a moment. These questions felt more, important that they should. Still he couldn't help but wonder if he was just being paranoid.**

 **"Um, maybe being a hero, but Nora why the questions? How did I get out here after…?" Jaune wanted to finish but it seemed that Nora was ignoring everything besides his answer.**

Jaune groaned, while Nora giggled.

 **"So, being a hero's all it's cracked up to be? Your choice Jaune." Nora said and then went back to ignoring the blond.**

 **Shaking his head, Jaune decided to ask Blake what was going on. She'd have the sense to actually talk to him. Nora usually isn't the first choice to get answers from because of her randomness, at times. Though he had to admit it was kind of funny or addictive to get caught up in her pace. Must be how Ren lasted through their friendship.**

 **Back to Blake, the B of Team RWBY was in the middle of reading her book as Jaune approached her, he noticed the cover of the novel: Ninja's of Love.**

Blake's eyes went wide seeing this. The others looked at her, Ruby slightly red and Yang with a smirk on her face. Yang open her mouth but her partner placed a finger to it, "Not. One. Word."

"Meanie," Yang muttered.

 **Jaune wanted to ask why Blake was reading that kind of book out in the open (yes he knew all about what that book was about), but he decided against it and focused only on getting answers.**

 **However; before he could call the feline Faunus' name, the book closed and a pair of yellow eyes stared back into a stunned blue.**

 **"Jaune, what is most important to you? Being the best, your friends, or your prized possessions?" Blake asked the confused Knight.**

"Okay Nora I can understand slightly," Weiss said ignoring the giggling girl, "But Blake? This is getting strange."

 **"Most important...? Friendship of course but Blake..."**

 **"Friendship, is that such a big deal?" Blake interrupted him before going back to her book.**

 **Jaune wanted to talk what she meant but it looks like the Cat Faunus was ready to ignore him as well like the Valkyrie before her. Defeated, Jaune walked past her towards Ren, though he thought he saw a smile on Blake's face as he passed her for a second. Thoughts of Blake aside; hopefully Ren will have an idea of what's going on, next to Blake, he was the most sensible out of their group of friends.**

Ren had a small smile at the praise Jaune has given him. Others like Ruby and Weiss frowned or pouts at the words.

 **Just like the other two, as soon as approached him Ren looked at him and asked a question as well. "What are you most afraid of: Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?" Jaune just slumped at the irony; he was being asked questions while he was trying to get answers. He picked himself up and like before, he answered.**

 **"Being indecisive I guess, but what's with the questions? I'm trying to ask the questions here." Hoping one of them would stop acting weird and answer him, a familiar voice finally did.**

 _ **So, you are afraid of being indecisive, you want to broaden your horizons, and friendship is most important to you.**_

 **"Oh, it's you again." Jaune sighed. "I guess this is still a dream."**

"Ah," Ren said nodding, "That makes sense now."

 _ **Your journey begins at midday, if you keep a steady course you shall do just fine.**_

 **"Damn, this is even freakier then I thought...still think it's something Nora would come up on a pancake high though."**

Nora pouts almost cutely at Jaune.

 **Jaune said as the world turned bright white around him and he was suddenly on another platform with yet a different princess. On the red glass, the princess in the violet dress lied sleeping with a rose on her chest. Three fairies flew around her, around the thorn and roses. The same black skies, and quickly he noticed that the door he walked through was no longer there. That was when he noticed those shadowy creatures again, crawling up from the floor.**

 **"And here we go again." The shield appeared in his hand and Jaune got prepared for another fight.**

"Go get them Jaune!" Ruby cried back into the action and Nora was right beside her with, "Break their legs!"

 **The creatures all leapt at the blond at once, claws ready to rip into his flesh. Instead of trying to defend them all at one, Jaune rolled his way out causing them to collide into each other. Jaune quickly bashed the closest one that fell towards him with his shield turning it into a haze. He then swung his way through the waves of enemies, constantly switching from attacking to blocking. Claws swiped and bounced off his shield, stunning for a moment and allowing the blond knight to maneuver through them. Quickly spinning and swinging he attacked his way through the hordes of shadows. With a full, final arc Jaune turned the shadowy creatures into a black mist.**

 **"Those things aren't Grimm, but they weren't friendly." Jaune stopped to catch a quick breath after that surprise battle. He then spied another light that lead him to a path of glass steps floating up high into the black void.**

 **"Guess I'm going up." He lightened the mood as he ran up the path appearing in the light. Running up he saw that they were leading him to another platform. "How many more of these do I have to see before I wake up?!" Jaune yelled as he reached the top of the newest golden platform. This princess in a yellow ball gown and behind her was an angry, snarling beast. Above the two of them was a single rose. The blond knight then saw a single light shine in the center and by instinct walked towards it.**

"Are we done yet?" Weiss asked. "I am getting tired of this dream."

"At least we know his head is empty with all that space," Yang said with a giggle.

Jaune pouts as a few of his friends giggled at this, "You guys can be mean at times."

 _ **The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

 **"My Shadoooo-oooh my dust!" Jaune turned around and scrambled back as he saw his own shadow had grown and started to rise from the ground much like the creatures before, towering over the smaller knight. The shadow continued to share his likeness until its features began to distort into a new form.**

Jaune gapped at the creature as it formed. "You can do this Jaune," Pyrrha said knowing he would have the fight him but had the upmost confidence.

"I call his bed!" Nora cried.

"I call his weapons!" Ruby also said not knowing what she was saying exactly.

"Ruby! Nora!"

 _ **But don't be afraid.**_

 **"Easy for you to say!"**

 **Thin black and curly feet landed on the ground, leading up to the colossal shadow. Its shorter legs led to a large muscular body with a hole in the shape of a heart in his chest.**

"I think he is having heart problems" Yang said but was slap in the back of her head from her sister.

 **It had long black arms, almost reaching the ground, small twisted wings spread from its back and its face with hidden by dozens of thin, black, threads. The only thing not black, were the glowing yellow eyes staring back at Jaune.**

 _ **And don't forget...**_

 **Jaune kept on backing up until his foot felt nothing and almost fell from the platform into the darkness below. After righting himself he turned and saw the giant moving closer towards him. Looking down at his shield, he got prepared for what may be the fight of his (dream) life.**

 _ **That you hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

 **"A shield isn't exactly a weapon, but then again I'm not Pyrrha, or Ruby, or Yang, or anyone else, especially Weiss." Jaune commented as he managed to roll away before the creature slammed its fist down where he was standing.**

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, "You not us but you are just as strong when you put your mind to it."

 **A dark energy gathered from its fist, creating a pool of darkness and summoning the same creatures that he fought earlier, and he realized that this colossal creature was the one making them. It was also the one who tried to pool him into the darkness.**

 **"So, I can get out of here if I beat you huh?" Jaune took care of the smaller creatures easily enough, but that's when he saw the colossal creature got down on its knees, and gather a pale light within the center of its chest.**

 _ **'That doesn't look good.'**_ **Jaune thought as his suspicion was correct: it was three energy blasts, similar to a dust spell, and they were coming right at him. He managed to block with his shield, but the recoil actually knocked him to the ground. The creature fired three more shots, and quickly getting to his feet he blocked the blast with more success. But Jaune needed to think of a way to counterattack instead of trying to tank the hits with his shield and aura. Thinking up a strategy, he could think of only two ways to take on the colossal shadow.**

 **Strike the energy blasts back and hope it hurts the monster.**

"That's crazy," Weiss said.

"I'd do it," Ruby stated.

 **Or try to climb his way up to its face and strike there.**

"I'd do that," Yang said like her sister.

Weiss face palmed at her teammates.

 **Neither choice was really appealing, but he had done crazier before. He must've been crazy at that moment as he decided to try his options out.**

 **Running towards the giant, the knight rose his shield up in time to deflect an energy blast away, sending it flying into the darkness. Liking his results he angled his weapon to fire the Colossus' shots back at its head, causing the giant shadow to rear its head back in pain. The Colossus decided to fire multiple shots at one in order to pressure the blond haired knight more.**

 **Not wanting to risk getting overwhelmed by the blasts, Jaune stopped and held his ground in order to black the creature's assault from behind his shield.**

 **Peeking from behind his shield, Jaune had to roll away as he was barely able to roll out the way of the Colossus' fist. Another familiar pool of darkness opened up and from it, hordes of the smaller shadowy creatures began to rise and target the young knight.**

 **"Ok, more company." Jaune said as he began to knock away the ones that attacked him immediately.**

"You got this Jaune," Pyrrha said. "You are wearing it down and forcing it to call others to it. You can beat this thing."

Jaune looked at her before he nodded with a small grin.

 **Experimenting, Jaune began to use the chance to attack the giant arm while ignoring the smaller threats. Bashing the colossal shadow with his shield, few swipes at the arm, sparks flew from the giant's arm causing him to draw his limb away from the blond knight. The creature quickly swiped at the blond; creating distance for itself as Jaune backed away to avoid the flailing limbs. Crossing its arms it began to fire another round of energy from its chest, attempting to overwhelm its tiny adversary. Already used to monster's timing, Jaune quickly deflected all the blast back at the Colossal causing it to stagger backwards. With that window of opportunity, Jaune vaulted, using the creature's legs and struck a harsh blow to its head.**

 **The monster howled in pain and anger all while Jaune landed back on the platform. Jaune, filled with confidence, got ready to attack, until his weapon vanished in his hand and the platform began to rumble, the force toppling him to the ground.**

"No Jaune!" Ruby cried.

The others sat still waiting, hoping, more than anything else getting into the scene.

 **The pools of darkness returned and ensnared him all the while the creature stepped ominously towards him.**

 _ **Do not be afraid**_

 **The yellow eyes bore down on Jaune as he struggled to get out of the sinking pool of darkness. Pulling against the black .vines that were binding him, the distance between him and the creature quickly disappeared**

 _ **And remember...**_

 **Jaune couldn't even come up with a retort as he was being cocooned by the darkness around. The giant also sinking into it, but unlike him it didn't struggle. It seemed to become one with the murky ebony around them, staring down at him with those soulless glowing eyes. He continued to struggle to the end, with no weapon of any sort to help him get out of this situation. Soon his vision and everything began to fade to black.**

 _ **That you are the one, who will open the door.**_

"What's happening?" Jaune asked confused as the screen went dark. "What door?"

They watched as the screen showed a large heart with a symbol around and over it as words appeared.

 **Jaune of Hearts**

The teams sighed before Weiss paused it, "So many questions needing answer and yet we find out nothing."

"But hey," Yang "It was hell of an opening scene. In fact…"

"Don't say it yang," Ruby begged.

"It went off with a _Yang_."

The rest groaned expect for one other person. "Boo! Get a real Job!"

* * *

So what do you all think? Did I do a nice job keeping the cast in character or did I miss the mark? I know this is not the full chapter but it is a nice place to stop and as if a real movie this would have been then the title would have come on screen. Well nothing else to add so read, review and any flames will be sent to yang with your name on them so if she drops by to give you a piece of her mind…just remember it's your own damn fault.


	3. Chapter 1B

Preview to Heart

Well Happy Holidays to all I hope you all find this well this holiday. One reason I felt the need to update this, besides Wolfpackersson09 bugging me about it, was the fact volume 3 of RWBY is out and I figured I should at least update this some. So here is the second part of chapter one as well as a surprise for my readers. Also as different note a Happy Birthday to my friend shadowwriter329 who is turning 26 today. I hope you enjoy now on with the show.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09.

Chapter One B~

"You better explain after this is over Jaune," Weiss reminded him still wanting to know what the Jaune they were watching was talking about. Pyrrha nodded also wishing to know. Jaune sighed knowing he wouldn't get out of it but agreed.

 **"...And it seems that shall be all for the day." Professor Peter Port finished up just as the bell rang, rousing the sleeping students from their naps.**

 **Jaune jumped awake and held back a potential scream. His heart was still racing as he looked around and was thankful that the dream was over. Breathing a little fast, he wiped a bit of the cold sweat off his forehead as he began to gather his things.**

"Well with a dream like that who wouldn't," Pyrrha said kindly to Jaune.

 **"You okay Jaune?"**

 **Looking up, the blond spotted who ask the question.**

 **Ruby Rose, a girl two years his junior, with short black hair that ending in red tips, and silver eyes wearing their academy uniform: a brown jacket over a tan vest, white shirt, red plaid skirt, long stockings and black shoes but it also had the addition of a red hood.**

 **Standing next to her was another girl, much taller than her. This girl, Pyrrha Nikos, was his age with jade green eyes and bright red hair in a long ponytail. She was wearing the same uniform as the younger girl, only she also had on a bronze circlet headpiece, a pair of green teardrop-shaped emeralds hanging from them on thin chains.**

 **"H-Huh, yeah just class dragging on is all." Jaune answered her while straightening himself out after his shock from sleep. The two girls turn to each other for a moment before turning back to the blond.**

 **"Jaune, have you been feeling all right? This is the fourth time this week you've fallen asleep in class. Have you been sleeping all right?" Pyrrha asked her partner. She was really concerned for his health and wondered if the lack of sleep and the dreams he's having are affecting him.**

Pyrrha frowned, "it seems that this is not the first time you had a dream like this. That and the dream itself tells us it is something big."

"Reminds me of my dream I've been having before," Nora added with giggle, "it was fun."

 **The blond knight has been doing much better physically after they started their training lessons last semester, but that didn't stop her from having some worries about his mental health.**

 **"Yeah Jaune, is something going on that you're not telling anyone? Stress isn't really the best thing a leader should have." Ruby advised her fellow leader. The leader of Team RWBY also had worries for her first friend at Beacon. It wouldn't be the first time he had acted strange to try and cover up a problem he's having. Thankfully the Cardin incident was months behind them.**

"So it is not that long ago then," Blake said thinking it over "you were having a problem with Cardin before our first semester ended. If the time line is the same then it should either be near the end of the semester or the start of the second."

Ruby, while worried for Jaune here, could not help but wonder if her counterpart was going to make the last day fun for her team.

 **"It's nothing; I've just been having strange dreams lately." Jaune stood up from his seat. "I was walking around in this...weird place. Fighting these shadow things, things that weren't Grimm, and then fighting some giant monster." Jaune then let out a breath after explaining the dreams he had been having. "Who knows, maybe I been stressing since we've started the new semester."**

"Looks like you were right Blake," Yang said jabbing the girl's side with her elbow lightly. Blake simply nodded but smacked Yang arm away from her.

 **"Jaune, I understand you might be nervous but it's just another semester. You're doing much better in the combat classes and you're acing the theory classes. You'll do fine this semester." Pyrrha reassured him.**

Jaune smiled happy to hear he was improving. Pyrrha also smiled having the upmost faith in Jaune.

 **Ruby placed a finger to her a chin and thought for a second before a lightbulb went off. "Don't you worry Jaune. I've got a plan that will take all of your stress away!"**

 **"Huh?" Jaune questioned the younger redhead. Pyrrha also looked at Ruby with a bit of confusion.**

 **"Ruby what are you talking about?" Jaune asked the smiling girl.**

 **"I can't tell you guys now, it'll spoil it! Just come to the cafeteria and have our teams eat together, I'll tell you guys then!" Ruby said to Pyrrha before vanish in a blur of rose petals. Before either then could get a clue what she meant, Ruby had already left thanks to her speed semblance.**

"That's very thoughtful of you Ruby," Ren said.

Ruby beamed, "Anything to help a friend out."

 **"I guess we'll find out when we get there, huh Jaune?" Pyrrha smiled and asked him. Ruby's enthusiasm was very contagious.**

 **"I guess so." Jaune answered as they both left to meet with Ren and Nora before they all headed to the cafeteria.**

 **(Cafeteria)**

 **Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting down with the rest of Team JNPR, enjoying their lunch as they waited for Ruby to arrive. Right now, they were busy watching their friends' antics.**

 **Nora, a girl with short orange hair and turquoise blue eyes, was tossing food at another girl, Yang Xiao-Long, another girl with long blonde hair, purple eyes, and a voluptuous figure (Hey with Yang it was hard not to notice, Jaune was honest to himself).**

Yang smirked "Thanks Jaune, glad you like it."

Jaune blushed and placed his face in his hands ignoring the looks he got from Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha. Nora giggled finding this amusing.

 **Yang was catching the food with her mouth while sitting next to her partner, Blake. The long black haired and yellow eyed girl was reading a book. Next to Blake is Ruby's partner Weiss Schnee, and someone that Jaune was attracted to not because of her background. She had a decent figure, more petite compared to Yang and Blake, long white hair in a side ponytail and blue eyes with a scar that Jaune noted but didn't think it made her any less beautiful in his opinion.**

Weiss paused here and smiled softly. She knew Jaune liked her even if it annoyed her at times but it is nice to hear he liked her for more than her family and also didn't think much of her scar.

 **Then again, he thought that most of the girls he knew were attractive in their own right. Before anything else could happen, Ruby came up with a big white binder and slammed it on the table.**

 **"Sisters, friends, Weiss," Ruby started and ignored the indignant "hey" that came from Weiss as she continues. "Four score and seven minutes ago, had a dream! And that dream is to have the best day anyone has ever had…ever!"**

"This seems familiar," Blake muttered.

"I'll say," Weiss added with a frown, "We already went through this." She also glared at Ruby "And someone also has to stop taking things from others."

 **"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked, noticing the crossed out 'Property of Weiss Schnee' on the binder itself. Ruby just smiled and held her hands to her side in a 'peace' sign of sorts.**

 **"I am not a crook." The Rose said with a cheerful smile.**

Weiss huffed knowing the girl was wrong.

 **"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, shocked from her reading after her leader slammed down the heavy binder on the table.**

 **"I'm talking about kicking the new semester off with a bang!" Ruby fired off.**

 **"I always kick off my semesters with a 'Yang!'" Yang punned, only to receive silence all around. "Huh, huh?! Oh come on, that was punny!" Yang tried to justify her joke if an apple hadn't bounced off her head, causing her to glare at the thrower.**

 **"Booooooo!"**

"Hey it was good," Yang said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"No it wasn't," the rest of her team muttered dully.

 **"Nora..."**

 **"Guys, with the new semester coming up and new students and people coming in for the tournament and the Vytal Festival; I thought we could all get together and have one full day of fun before we get thrown back into training, classes, and...Homework." Ruby grimaced at the thought of the latter before her smile returned. "So let's throw away all our stress and worries, to have the biggest bestest Best Day Ever!"**

 **"So that is what you were planning to help Jaune." Pyrrha mentioned as she thought about it aloud. A fun day of relaxing and not thinking about those troubling dreams or stressful work could help them all with relieving stress for a time. Also this would help with Jaune's problem and help lift his spirits. Too much stress could cause him to fail tests or not have enough energy to keep up with training.**

Jaune smiled softly happy he had such good friends that worry about him.

 **"Wait, wait you were planning this to help out Jaune? Why would he need help, beyond his current lack of skill in the first place?" Weiss asked despite her harsh words, this got the attention of the rest. They all looked at Ruby, or Pyrrha, to get some answers.**

 **"Well, I wanted something the eight of us could do to have fun together, and Jaune's been so stressed out he's even fighting when he dreams. I mean fighting a black not Grimm thingy isn't exactly stress-free." Ruby answered and Jaune guessed that it might've been something like that.**

 **"Um, it's not that big a deal if I had some really weird and vivid dreams which would be something that Nora would have when she eats Ren's pancakes before bed." That got everyone a bit curious, while Nora and Yang were escalating the food fight of sorts.**

"Ah that was fun," Yang mused seeing the start of the most epic food fight imaginable.

Nora was bouncing in her seat, "Go for the pie! Go for the pie!"

 **"Dreams vary, and some books suggest that they are more important than you realize. What is this dream you've been having today?" Blake asked as she was somewhat intrigued. She had read a book on the subject of dreams from time to time; it's possible there was some meaning behind the blond knight's dreams.**

 **"Well, I guess it started like this..." Jaune started to retell his dream to the rest of them. The blonde and orange troublemakers also paying attention, but it didn't stop them from flinging fruits at each other.**

Yang shrugged "I can mulit-task

 **(Outside the Cafeteria)**

 **"I'm telling you Neptune, these guys are awesome. You're going to love meeting them!" An excited teenager spoke energetically to his friend as they walked around outside the Beacon Cafeteria.**

Blake blinked seeing Sun there as well as Neptune. "They were there that day?"

"It seems so," Ruby replied surprised as well. "Wonder why they didn't find us until the next day if they were so close."

Weiss had an idea why and she hoped she did not embarrass herself in front of him.

 **The first guy is Sun Wukong, a monkey Faunus and friend/ally of Team RWBY. Faunus are a race of humanoid people who often had physical animal traits. Sun's trait is a long blond monkey tail, matching his short and spiky blond hair. The gray eyed teen was wearing his usual combat garb. Two red on black wrist bracers on his arms and an open white top with no shirt showing his tan and muscular abs. Interestingly; as a Faunus, Sun also had no belly button like humans would. Blue cargo pants and black and yellows sneakers completed his outfit along with a twisted gold necklace, white bandages around his legs, and chains hanging from the belt loops of his pants**

 **"Dude, you said stuff like ten times since we've got here. I get it, they're cool. Especially that Blake girl you keep talking about." Neptune said back to his friend.**

Blake blushed slightly not knowing Sun was talking about her to his friends. Yang snickers knowing she was going to have fun with that.

 **Neptune Vasilias, a Huntsman the same age as Sun and a member of the (self-proclaimed) Monkey King's Team. The messy undercut blue haired teen had a calm look on his face opposite of Sun's excited grin. Neptune's outfit was made up of a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with upturned black collar, black fingerless gloves, gray jeans with black padding on the sides and also black shoes. On Neptune's forehead rested a pair of yellow tinted goggles.**

 **"I can't help it man! We were fighting side by side and she was super-fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!" Sun said, recalling his and Blake's battle against Torchwick.**

 **"Nice!" Neptune said as they fist-bumped.**

 **"Right? And the best part is she's a Faunus."**

Blake now lost her amused look, before she growled slightly, "Sun."

"It will be okay," Yang said to try and calm her partner down, "if this is what has already happen then he would already know you're a faunas and doesn't care."

"Plus he already has a best friend who is one too," Ruby pointed out "So it is not like he is someone who hates them."

"Very true," Blake can admit, "But I didn't want him to just tell anyone even if it is his teammate."

"It is in the past," Ren pointed out, "Even if you wish for him not to say anything it has already happen."

Blake sighed seeing that Ren was right.

 **Eyes widened as Sun caught his slip. "But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said seriously. "And I mean..."**

 **"Right right, I won't tell Scarlet or tell Sage and have him tell Scarlet." Neptune joked around though he held his hands up in defense when he saw the blonde's glare. "Chill out man, I got it." Neptune stopped their walk and reassured him. "I got it." He whispered.**

 **"You better." Sun jabbed Neptune's chest until they heard something loud slammed against a nearby window. Though it didn't break, despite how the sound was.**

 **"Did you hear anything?"**

Jaune groaned, "That was me,"

Nora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry."

 **"Sounds like it came from the Cafeteria."**

 **"Sweet, this place is looking fun already!"**

 **The pair ran inside of the cafeteria, past a rushing stampede of students. Neptune and Sun would be the only two souls to bear witness to the greatest food fight to ever take place on Beacon's soil.**

"Mortal Kombat!" Yang shouts pumping her fist.

Nora giggled seeing her side, "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." She sang along with her counterpart.

"Kinda of a dork with that speech sis," Yang pointed out as Ruby got things going for their team.

Ruby huff, "It got our side ready to beat them."

Weiss and Blake looked slightly embarrassed. "We got…deep in the moment" Weiss muttered.

They watched the scene play out before Ren said, "Strange seeing it all from a side point of view."

Jaune held a finger up, "this might be a month or two so late but how did Blake break those watermelons again? Yang, I can understand as she was punching them, but two loafs of bread should be able to."

"Aura," Blake replied watching as she and Pyrrha locked 'swords' "I focused my aura through the bread, same as Pyrrha is doing."

Jaune nodded as they watch Weiss used ketchup to trip Ren, much to his embarrassment. Nora giggled as she saw her counterpart make a hammer, "It's clopperin time!"

"Now that I've seen it from a different angle I have to say you might have make a poor choice Nora," Ren pointed out.

"Huh?" Nora asked.

Ren pointed to the screen as Nora knocked Ruby and Weiss back with her new hammer. "There was a nice ham not too far from that watermelon and was much sturdier."

Nora pouts here as they watched Weiss on the offensive. Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, "I did find it weird that we had swordfish there."

"It was the special that day," Pyrrha replied in a low voice, "Plus it was also for the transfer students."

Weiss however groaned at the scene with Ruby saving her. She didn't mind that it was the part Ruby acted out afterwards. It felt like it was going to send the wrong message to people who didn't know them.

Yang grinned as she watched herself go up against Ren. She laughed when she punched Ren hard from the air into the ground "Slam Dunk!"

Nora laughed next as they watched the two fight, "You are no match for my hammer! Fatality!"

"Well at least I get to see what happen when I was knocked skyward," Yang muttered.

Blake frowned when Pyrrha sent the wave of soda cans her way, "Still can find your semblance scary sometimes Pyrrha."

Pyrrha gave a small amused laugh, "I think this is the most I have ever shown my semblance to anyone. I must have really gotten into the fight to show off this much."

"Dang girl" Yang said as Blake was blasted into a wall. What she say next chocked her more though, "screw that where the hell did that come from Ruby.

Ruby however was giggling seeing her use a much speed as she could here. Ren and Jaune winced seeing themselves get swept up by the attack, "It looks just as scary from this end," Jaune muttered to which Ren nodded.

The fight ended with them seeing Sun perfectly clean but Neptune covered in a mess. "So that is why we didn't see them that day," Weiss said with a wince. "I can understand and forgive him for that."

"How did Sun stay clean?" Blake could not help but ask.

"Wow I wondered how the room got fixed," Yang said as Goodwitch stormed in and fixed everything.

Ruby grinned widely "that was fun. We should do that again."

"Let's not," Weiss added as the screen went through a transition

 **(Beacon Academy – Arena)**

 **"I want to remind everyone here that these start-of-semester spars are just that. Spars that determine how much of a success your training at Beacon is and to see what fields you will need more improvement in."**

 **Projecting her voice from the center of the arena is Glynda Goodwitch, another instructor and an important person in Beacon, second only to the Headmaster himself. Not one of the students knows her age, but guys and few girls agree that she was a beautiful woman. Fair skin and light blonde hair tied back in a bun except for a curl on the right side of her face. Her uniform is a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist. A black business skirt with buttons running up the front, lighter black-brown stockings, and black boots with brown heels. On top of that she wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads with her symbol, a tiara, above it. Teal earrings matched the small bead on her collar.**

 **The arena as well as the room she and the other first years are in is the room used solely for sparring sessions and battles between teams. It was a class where the students learn the different ways of using their aura in combat as well as to test their techniques and hone their skills against new and familiar faces. Today's classes are one-on-one spars between teammates and now the two students were geared up to face each other.**

 **"Do not worry, this is only a match." Pyrrha reassured Jaune as she got into a battle stance.**

"Well this is one sided," Weiss muttered.

"Weiss," Pyrrha scowled slightly with a small frown not likely how she had waved Jaune off.

"She's not wrong," Jaune agreed with her.

"Jaune," Pyrrha turned her frown to her leader now.

"Pyrrha I am going up against you," Jaune pointed out, "Even if you don't use your semblance I have no chance."

"But this is to see how much you have improved," Pyrrha said not liking how her own leader was saying he could not fight either.

"I still won't be able to beat you," Jaune muttered.

Nora however was getting into the fight more than she should, "Break his legs Pyrrha."

"Thanks Nora," Jaune muttered while Pyrrha glared at Nora now who looked sheepish.

 **Her weapon Miló in sword mode and her shield Akoúo** **̱** **attached to her left arm. She had the utmost confidence that Jaune would give her an interesting fight since she began training him.**

 **Jaune nodded and then assumed a more solid dueling stance. He drew his sword, Crocea Mors, and pulled out his sheath to change it to shield mode. He let out a small breath as he did his best to ignore all the people in the classroom watching him, most calling this an easy fight. Focusing solely on the girl in front of him, Jaune rushed forward to land the first attack.**

Pyrrha grinned softly _'that's it Jaune, go for it.'_

 **As the two began their spar, Glynda noticed someone else had joined her in the faculty section of the arena.**

 **"I didn't think you would want to watch this. Ms. Nikos always does exceptionally well in her spars, a much better win percentage than Mr. Arc." Glynda spoke to the new arrival as the two students continued clashing their swords. "I still do not see why you show any interest in his growth. He may have improved greatly than he when he arrived but he has ways to go."**

 **"Mr. Arc may still be growing but all he has to do is look within himself to find his true potential." Professor Ozpin said looking down into the arena. Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy, he interviewed and checked through every applicant, accepting who he feels were the best.**

"Wow," Jaune muttered, "he must have a lot of faith in me."

"Yeah," Ruby smiled knowing the feeling, "Good for you Jaune."

 **"Beacon is only the door; it is up to him to provide the key." He said, causing his assistant's eyes to widen in surprise. Though before she could ask any more questions the cheering of the others students brought attention was brought back down to the battle. "Seems like Mr. Arc is surprising everyone today. Wouldn't you say Glynda?" Ozpin watched while sipping his mug of coffee.**

The teams were only able to see the fight slightly in the background since the screen focused on the two adults. But it looks like the fight was going well.

 **Sparks flew as weapon met weapon, neither of the students giving an inch as they continued their deadly dance of steel. Crocea Mors bounced off Miló as the two students both kept on the offensive. Pyrrha blocked a feint to her left with her shield, her shocked look becoming a competitive grin. Normally, a fight like this would be easy for Pyrrha as she could easily control the flow with just her semblance alone. However, she decided against using that skill to see just how well Jaune has gotten in a fight.**

Jaune smiled slightly here. Sure he might have felt bad at his opponent holding back on him months ago but he knew how good Pyrrha was so he felt better knowing she was testing him rather than just beating him up.

 **To say she was surprised is an understatement, weeks before Jaune would sloppily and recklessly swing his sword around, leaving his guard wide open. Now, it was almost frightening how different his style changed. The reckless rushes were stilled there but mixed in between feints, stabs and slices.**

Pyrrha nodded agreeing with this after seeing the fight go on. She hope the two of them would spar soon so she can test out how much he has improve.

 **Recovering from the move, Pyrrha back up while switching her sword into a javelin. Pulling the trigger, she used the force of the shot to swiftly shoot forward towards Jaune's unguarded left. Jaune quickly held up his shield to block the thrust, deflecting it and pushing the red amazon back.**

 **"You've gotten much better at holding your ground. That usually sends you flying." Pyrrha spoke some friendly banter.**

 **"What can I say, I have a good teacher." Jaune smiled back and decided to try something new.**

"Thanks again Pyrrha," Jaune whispered.

The girl nodded and smiled back at him.

 **Swinging his shield, Jaune tried to strike with his sword only to meet with Akouo, Pyrrha's shield. Using Jaune's weight, Pyrrha caused him to stumble forward before attacking from behind. Panicking, Jaune recalled his dream and used the shield to swipe Pyrrha away, hitting her and causing her to move back in surprise. Long enough for Jaune to regain his footing and turn around.**

Pyrrha blinked seeing this and decided that they would definitely be working on using his shield in a fight the next time they train. Everyone else was stunned seeing this. It was one thing seeing it in Jaune's dream but to be used in a spar against Pyrrha? It was crazy.

 **"Whoa, I didn't think Jaune had it in him. He's definitely did better than he did last semester against Cardin." Yang said as she and the rest of RWBY and JNPR were watching their friends go at it from the student stands.**

 **"True, but normally he would be outmatched. Pyrrha isn't using her Semblance at all. If she did it would be over quickly." Weiss commented, and while it was impressive to see him actually improve, he was still normally outclassed by the crimson haired huntress. "I wonder where he learned to fight like that, especially with a shield. I've never seen anyone use that as a weapon."**

"Not a word you two," Weiss said as Ruby and Nora open their mouths. Both of them however smirked knowing they were right even if Weiss didn't want them to say it out loud.

 **"Pyrrha's not using it for a reason. Maybe she wants everyone to see how much he's improved, how much stronger Jaune gotten since they became a team." Ruby suggested. A part of her couldn't believe this was the same Jaune that needed help to kill an Ursa Major. Now he could possibly be a match against Pyrrha or even her.**

Jaune blinked wondering what they meant. He only fought one Grimm of that type and he didn't have any help as far as he knew. Maybe they meant they were ready to jump in if he needed it. Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha took a quick glance his way but otherwise made no notion that they reacted to this part.

 **There were shrugs between Weiss and Yang as they watched the match continued on. Nora was cheering enthusiastically for both fighters while Ren watched was a calculated look on his face. Ruby and Blake were paying especially close attention to the blonde's fight, for different reasons.**

 **It was an impressive duel, but when it ended like everyone expected it to. A sweep to the legs by Pyrrha causes Jaune to land on his rear and before he knew it he had a javelin to his throat. It was practically an outcome that was known, but that didn't stop some of the students from clapping and cheering from the exciting match.**

"It was a good fight Jaune," Pyrrha said encouragingly.

Jaune shrugged, "I expected how it ended but I think I did okay."

"You improved," Weiss admitted critically.

"Very well done," Ren added with a nod.

"Ahhh," Nora moaned, "I wanted to see more fighting. At least break his legs."

Jaune palmed his face while team RWBY giggled at him while Pyrrha patted his back though she had to cover her mouth to stop her giggling.

 **"You held back on purpose didn't you? Not using your semblance." Jaune asked as Pyrrha offered a hand to help him up. She just smiled for a moment before speaking.**

 **"I wanted others to see how much you've improved. If I had used my Semblance, then they would have never seen the fruits of your labor. You really have improved Jaune." Pyrrha spoke sincerely, making Jaune smiled a bit in embarrassment. The knight still didn't quite have the confidence and that Pyrrha had, but he was getting there.**

"It won't be long Jaune," Pyrrha said having full confidents in her leader.

The teams turned back to the screen to see that it had changed so it was no longer inside the arena but outside of Beacon.

 **It was later in the at night as Jaune wandered outside the halls of Beacon, thinking about things such as the dream, and the fun impromptu food fight with team RWBY. He chuckled remembering how he wasn't much help in that fight, but his combat skills were definitely improving.**

 **"I am getting better, but I still got a long way to go. Especially if I want to catch up to any of them."**

Jaune sighed knowing the feeling very, very well.

 **Despite how the match and the food fight ended, Jaune still had a great time with his friends. However at the same time, it showed how much he needed to catch up if the little red leader of Team RWBY took all of them out with just her semblance alone.**

"To be fair none of us were truly serious," Ruby pointed out "and I just used my speed to pick everything up and well" she let out a slight giggle, "Yeah. But in a serious fight I can't take all four of you guys out alone."

"We get it Ruby," Pyrrha said with a kind smile, "but it was still an impressive feat."

Ruby beamed before Yang pulled her sister into a head lock where the leader struggled to break free.

 **Before he knew it his walking had brought him out of the Academy and into the surrounding forests near Beacon. The reason why the blond was walking so aimlessly was to clear his head from the dreams he had been having lately. Pyrrha said they couldn't have training tonight, something must have popped up.**

Pyrrha raised a brow wondering what reason her counterpart had for skipping out training. It must have been something important and she hope everything was okay.

 **Still this left an active knight walking around with nothing to do that night. Nora and Ren had quickly gone to sleep after a long day of Nora's madness and Pyrrha had gone off somewhere. Training doesn't go as well unless he had Pyrrha there to instruct him and observe.**

 **A low crack sounded out into the forest, taking the blond from his thoughts.**

 **"Was that...a gun shot?" Jaune ran quickly to where he heard the gun shot fire.**

Yang paused and looked down at her still struggling sister, "What did you do Ruby?"

Ruby pouts even if Yang let her go so she can answer, "How do you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be," Weiss asked.

"It does seem likely it would be you," Blake added.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouts at them but focus on the screen.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"Aw man… I guess I should've listened to Weiss when she told me not to mix up the dust in my bullet capsules." Ruby said as she inspected the sizable hole her sniper rifle left in the center of the tree...and the five others behind it.**

Ruby turned and did not look at anyone else while the others looked at the screen. Weiss was stunned wondering what the hell Ruby did to do something like that but also the fact Ruby did not listening to her again when it came to Dust. "I don't know what you did, but you should listen to me more."

"She does know more about dust than anyone else," Blake added still wondering what she did.

Ruby glanced at the screen in hopes of finding what she did, mostly so she would not make the same mistake and hopefully make an awesome new weapon part to use.

 **She looked down in depression as she took off the ruined silencer from Crescent Rose. Ruby had gotten into the habit of managing her dust ammunition along with her other equipment, buying new accessories for her sweetheart to use for different fights. She always used a silencer so as to not wake up other students or faculty or attract Grimm to her location, but now it looked like she needed a new one.**

 **Mixing up dust rounds to get a bigger blast from her gun sounded better in her head.**

Weiss groaned, "Seriously? Don't you know how dangerous that is? The only way to combined them safely by unnatural means is in a lab. Not in a gun!"

"Sorry," Ruby muttered.

 **"Good thing no one is around to see this. If Weiss found out I was messing with dust, again, she wouldn't let me never hear the end of it." Ruby sighed.**

"The only reason I am not right now is because we want to get through this movie," Weiss muttered, "But I will most likely make sure you don't do something this stupid ever."

Ruby groaned hoping that she would not have to go through with that.

 **"Ruby?!"**

 **"Gah!"**

 **The surprise greeting caused the young Rose to fly into the trees, thanks to her semblance. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Weiss! I'll never mix up dust, or take your binder, or leave my hood in your laundry again!" Ruby was cowering above in the rustling leaves, awaiting the lecture she thought she was going to hear from the angry Schnee**.

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted standing up, "Again! I just gotten new clothes after you ruined all of them!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby shouted.

"All of my clothes turned pink," Weiss reminded her, "Pink! I Hate Pink!"

Jaune was about to make a comment about how she would look nice in pink but Pyrrha covered his mouth to keep him from getting Weiss mad at him too. Weiss kept her rant, "I barely manage to convince my mother and my sister to even send me my new clothes otherwise I would make you pay for it all!"

"I promised I wouldn't do it again" Ruby reminded her.

"And if it happens again I will fully make sure it never happens again," Weiss added, "Even if I have to take all those stupid hoods of yours and rip them apart."

Ruby let out a squeak and pulled her cape of her hood into a hug. Weiss sat back down happen her warning went through.

 **"Uh, Ruby...what are you doing in a tree?"**

 **"…"**

 **Ruby blinked twice, hearing a familiar voice before dropping back down to the ground, her face red from embarrassment.**

 **"Jaune! Ugh…you didn't...hear...any of that. Did you?" A pair of pleading puppy eyes followed the question.**

"All of it," Nora said with a giggle.

 **Deciding to spare the girl, he decided to ignore her question. Teasing Ruby was almost like kicking a puppy, in his mind anyway.**

"She is like a puppy," Yang teased while Ruby groaned.

 **She was too cute and innocent to tease, unless you were Yang who knew how to push all of the redhead's buttons.**

Ruby glared at her sister who grinned back at her.

 **"I heard a shot fire all the way from Beacon. So I came to check it out." Jaune said, causing the girl's face to become even redder. "Ruby, what are you doing out here so late at night?"**

 **"W-well...I was trying out some new dust combinations. You know, more firepower and extra kick for Crescent Rose, you know? Only, that was after..." Ruby stopped, as if debating with herself whether she should continue.**

 **"You came all the way out here at night just to experiment with dust. I mean, you have one of the smartest dust users in the school as a partner. Why not ask Snow An, I mean Weiss?" Jaune asked.**

Weiss huffed knowing that Jaune was correct at this and hope that Ruby would stop doing something stupid like this.

 **The Schnee Dust Company are the number one suppliers of dust to all of Remnant, with Weiss being the heiress it would make more sense to ask her on how to efficiently use or mix dust together. Not to mention, Weiss' weapon uses dust as opposed to ammo so she would know much more about how to use it in a fight.**

 **"I can't really say, but..." Ruby changed her weapon back so that she could attach it to her belt. She was debating whether to use her semblance to run or tell Jaune the truth. It's obvious he wouldn't let this go if she had left.**

 **"If you promise not to tell anyone, I can show you why I came all the way out here." She offered.**

"I thought you were out there to make a new dust or weapon."

 **Confused, Jaune nodded and Ruby decided to lead him away from the ruined trees.**

 **"What happened to those…?"**

 **"THOSE WERE LIKE THAT WHEN I GOT HERE?!"**

"Sure they were," Nora teased with a grin.

Ruby did the most mature thing and stuck her tongue out at Nora.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"Your secret place?" Jaune asked as the two students walked through a cave. Lighting the way was Ruby with her flashlight.**

Ruby gasped "I have a secret place? I haven't found one yet. That is awesome."

"Lucky," Yang muttered wanting her own secret spot.

 **"Yeah...well, it's more like me and Pyrrha's but she usually only comes here during the day." Ruby answered.**

Pyrrha blinked hearing she also knew of the spot and wondered if there really was a place like that. She wouldn't mind a spot to be by herself away from everyone else. Nora pouts, "Lucky."

 **"Nobody else knows about this cave, and it's totally Grimm free too." She stopped as she began to build up the suspense. "But the best part is what lies at the end of this place! The real secret!" Ruby said as she grabbed his hand and began leading him further in.**

 **"Whoa, wait, Ruby stop for a sec! There's nothing special in a cave that we can't just take our time!" Jaune tried to reason with her. It was hard to keep up with a girl who could break mach speed whenever she wanted.**

 **"Oh really?! Then what do you call this!" Ruby smirked and stopped and presented the cave interior to Jaune.**

The teams looked as the camera moved slowly to show all of the cave. Besides drawings on the wall it didn't look special until the camera stopped on something.

 **The blond caught his breath and began to look around. It was your normal cave, except the walls were decorated with various marks and doodles. He could tell who the artist was after his eyes passed by a "Ruby's Spot" carved into the wall. In the back of the cave wall, lied the most peculiar thing. A door. A normal room door leading into the wall with no doorknob or handle in sight.**

"Is that a door?" Blake asked.

Yang scratched her head, "Why is there a door in a cave?"

"It is a mystery door," Ruby whispers leaning closer, her eyes locked onto the door.

 **"What's a door doing way in the middle of a cave?" Jaune couldn't help but point out the old fashioned wood door that was at the end of the secret spot. Ruby tilted her head to the side in curiosity and started to think.**

 **"You know, I never really thought about it too much...maybe there's a reason for the door? Maybe like there's some sort of treasure or really cool weapon on the other side." Ruby mentioned and Jaune shook his head at his first friend.**

Ruby bounced in her seat looking excited, "A weapon? Oh I want to see it!"

The others rolled their eyes.

 **Ruby was a weapons geek, and she had a tendency to gush at any available weapon she can get her eyes on. She even admired Jaune's heirloom sword Crocea Mors when she first saw it, and mentioned that not many had an appreciation for the classics.**

 **"I dunno, but there has to be a reason why the Grimm won't come here to begin with..." Jaune had a strange feeling about the door, especially since his dream mentioned a door. Was this the door the voice was talking about?**

Pyrrha frowned, "I don't think anyone should be trying to open that door."

Weiss nodded, "if you are having a bad feeling about it then you should let it be."

 **"Ruby have you tried to open it?" Jaune asked out of curiosity.**

 **"I tried, but nothing works. There is no grip on it so you can't pull it so I tried to be creative. Dust, bullets, even Crescent Rose's blade couldn't pry it open." Ruby glared cutely at the door. How dare a piece a wood get the best of her weapon!**

Ruby jerked as if she was slapped before she glared at the door. She needed to find this door and destroy it.

 **Jaune began to ponder and look around. Along with Ruby's doodles were other drawings, some looked familiar but he could tell Ruby didn't draw them. His eyes then fell on another set of drawings that he could tell was much older. Walking to the wall he brushed his hand against the drawings of a door and a key.**

 **"Maybe this door was part of an old temple or ruin; it needs a key to open it I think." Jaune said.**

 **"A key, you sure?" Ruby walked closer to look at the markings herself.**

 **"Yeah look here, either we need an actual key or it's part of some clue."**

"Wow," Yang muttered looking impress, "Look as our little Indiana Jones here."

 **"So there is treasure! Yang is going to be so jealous!" Ruby made a large grin in excitement. Jaune smiled next to her, her attitude was really contagious.**

 _ **"This world has been connected."**_

The others jumped slightly at the sudden voice, "Who said that?" Jaune asked.

 **A new voice caught the two completely by surprise, making Ruby drop the flashlight. They turned to see a strange man in a robe and hood. It was dark, and the hood was pulled over to completely obscure his face. From what little they could see, he was also hunched forward. It didn't feel like a Grimm, but the man felt unnatural.**

"This isn't good," Ren said softly.

"Intruder alert!" Nora cried pointing at the screen.

 **"How, why are you here?" Ruby asked, hoping that the secret place wasn't discovered, and yet there was someone other than her, Jaune, and Pyrrha.**

 **"** _ **I've come to see the door to this world."**_ **The robed man spoke again. Always in a low monotone.**

"Door, to the world?" Ren repeated trying to figure out what the man means.

"It must mean that door," Weiss suggested with narrowed eyes, "But I don't think it is not good whatever is behind it."

 **"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, more worried about what he meant.**

 _ **"As I have said, this world has been connected. Tied to the darkness…"**_ **That was unnerving, downright eerie that someone would say that. Ruby even thought of either going for her weapon, or even shying behind Jaune.** _ **"Soon to be completely eclipsed."**_

"It sounds ominous," Blake said with her ears sticking straight up, "Almost like a Grimm."

"He does give that vibe," Ruby added worried for her counterpart and Jaune.

 **"That doesn't really answer my question." Jaune mentioned as the man seemed to focus on him and Ruby, but paid little heed, save for one more answer.**

 _ **"You want an answer? How about I state a fact."**_ **The stranger then continued.** _ **"There is much to know, but you two understand so little."**_

 **"Hold on…you said world…right?" Ruby, though still unnerved ask the man. "Does that mean…that there are more than one out there?"**

"Don't be silly," Weiss said to Ruby, who looked surprise at her counterpart's words, "There are no such thing as other worlds."

 **"More than one? Ruby what are you talking about?" Jaune asked.**

" _ **So one of you is…enlightened."**_

"Huh?" Weiss muttered surprised at this. Ruby smirk glad to find she, or rather her counterpart, was right where Weiss was wrong. It was a nice feeling.

 **"So I was right?!" Ruby moved from behind Jaune. "Are you from another world? How did you get here?"**

 **"Ruby stop!"**

 **Jaune's voice called the girl back to reality. The blond knight turned back to the man. "I don't know what's going on. What do you mean about other worlds?"**

 **"It was in a book my Mom and Grandpa told me a long time ago. It said that every star in the sky is another world. That it is possibly for people to travel to see new and exciting worlds, way different than Remnant." Ruby explained.**

Ruby was in awe and was excited to see if that was real. The others stared wondering if that was true.

 **"But people always told me that was just fairy tale…but I know it has to be true. I want to see as many new worlds as I can."**

 **Jaune was silent, listening to the younger huntress. His mind was trying to wrap his mind about different worlds; he could tell she meant more than other planets. Maybe it was…**

"It seems, strange," Ren said thinking it over, "I don't think there has even been any thought of other worlds out there."

"But that would be awesome," Nora added with a grin, "Imagine what kind of worlds there can be. Maybe they will have different kind of pancakes. Or even an entire world made of pancakes."

"Then it would not survive if you went there Nora," Jaune said getting a few laughs from the others.

 **"** _ **A meaningless effort."**_ **The man spoke finally, as if he too had stop to listen to what Ruby just said.** _ **"One, who knows nothing, can understand nothing."**_

 **As soon as he said that, the dark cave seemed to grow darker with every word. Jaune quickly picked up the flashlight and turned it on. Once the room had light again, the two students that saw that the mysterious man was now gone.**

"What the?" Yang straighten up slightly seeing this, "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe he disappeared with a teleporting semblance," Blake suggested not entirely sure."

 **"Creepy…" Jaune said as he handed Ruby back her flashlight. "You know you have to tell me what you meant by other worlds right?"**

 **Ruby nods her head, almost too tired and scared to speak. "Yeah, let's talk tomorrow during break. But right now…I just want to go back to my room."**

 **Not arguing, Jaune let her lead the way out of the cave so that they could both return to Beacon. The two had no idea what that man meant by the door or the world being connected, but a shiver went down both their spines as they recalled his every word. It was a long night, they could think about it later after a full night's sleep.**

The screen started to go black as the teams sighed. "Well that was a thing," Yang muttered as the screen lite up again with a new transition.

However Ruby titled her head at what she was seeing, "What the?"

They saw a small insect, almost like a cricket, with big eyes wearing a suit and big hat holding a small book. Music started playing, rock music that caused Ruby to squeal, "Oh I love this song!"

 _ **They see you as small and helpless  
they see you as just a child  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**_

To their surprise as the song played the image zoomed out to show the cricket was on Jaune's shoulders. He looked around before Weiss and Yang appeared next to him and had their weapons out.

 _ **Prepare for your greatest moments  
prepare for your finest hour  
the dream that you've always dreamed is  
suddenly about to flower**_

The screen turned around them to show that shadows were around them, showing more of the creatures Jaune fought in his dreams with even more in different shapes and forms. Jaune revealed his weapons, the strange blade like key they saw on the cover, and looked ready to fight.

 _ **We are lightning  
straying from the thunder  
miracles of ancient wonder  
**_

The group changed the shadows as the music picked up and the screen shifted from different scene as the music went faster.

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for  
this will be the day we open up the door  
**_

Several images of different places they never seen before flashed by before it paused it an image of Pyrrha in a strange outfit in front of a large heart shape door with a swirl of dark colors. This made them wonder what was going on with her.

 _ **I don't wanna hear your absolution  
hope you're ready for a revolution  
**_

Several images appeared showing Ren and Nora, Sun, Neptune as well as Blake and their other friends in placed none of them have seen before.

 _ **Welcome to a world of new solutions  
welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
**_

It showed Jaune, Yang and Weiss fighting back to back as the shadow creatures attacked and their attack were breaking through.

 _ **In time-your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
**_

Jaune paused in the fight as he saw rose petals floating by before he turned to see Ruby standing off a way away from them. Ruby turned their way as Jaune ran towards her. Both of them held their hands out as if to reach the other. The screen turned darker before it ran through another flash of images faster than before it stopped on the final one as the song finish.

 _ **And victory is in a simple soul**_

The image was that similar to the cover of the DVD case with the title shining bright before the screen went dark.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"It seems like a theme song," Ruby suggested now that her favorite song was done. "Like how a show starts or ends."

"But this is a movie right?" Weiss asked "Are you saying this is a show instead?"

"Ohhh," Nora muttered thinking it over, "I wondered why there was so many disks in the case when I put the movie in."

* * *

Now that is the end of the first chapter and I hope everyone liked it. Now some might be wondering why I seem to change it from a movie to a series when I figured it would be too long to make into a movie so I had it as show with a theme song. I hope that is a nice change that really doesn't change much. Well nothing else to add so read, review and any flames will be sent to Yang with your name on them so if she drops by to give you a piece of her mind…just remember it's your own damn fault.


	4. Chapter 2A

Preview to Heart

Season 3 has ended and there were tears, there was heartbreak and most of all we can't get enough of this show. Yes, I will admit I cried at the ending though I shall not spoil why for anyone who has yet to have seen it. It just shows how much we get into these stories and series when we find a moment like what happen and it affects us as such. But even if you cried, hated or love the ending of season 3 we still love the series itself and as such continue to make stories to show that. So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact, I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09.

Chapter Two A~

"So is that everything?" Jaune asked in a dull tone.

"You faked your transcripts and lied your way into Beacon," Weiss muttered still disbelieving that part of the story.

"Cardin overheard us when you told me about it," Pyrrha added with a frown, "and was blackmailing you to do his homework and all the things he made you do." She then smiled, "But when he planned on humiliating and possibly hurting me you not only stopped listening to him but also fought back."

"And we don't have one awesome movie but a very awesome series!" Ruby concluded with a grin. "we don't have to have a movie night but a movie week or even month!"

"Ruby we can't have a movie month," Weiss informed her "Not only is the tournament is a little over a month away but we also have to make sure we are ready for it as well."

"I know," Ruby said rolling her eyes, "But it will be a nice way to relax after a day of training or classes. Plus, since this is a series instead of a movie we can have some of our friends also watch with us."

"It's not like we have nothing to lose," Blake pointed out.

Pyrrha nodded, "I concur, we have no reason not to enjoy the show. Since it is about use somehow I would like to see what our characters do in the show itself. We might be able to learn something as well."

Weiss thought it over, "Well I can see the idea does have its merits. I still wish to do more research about this show before we get too involved."

"How about we watch the next episode or two first," Ruby suggested, "before you can do the research you wish to do."

"We might be able to find any clues to help aid any research," Ren pointed out. "Most of the information we will most likely receive will be from the source itself."

"Plus it might help us avoid spoilers," Blake added. She noticed some of the looks before she blushed and looked away, "What? I don't like spoilers for any book or show I happen to like."

Weiss sighed "Very well we can watch one more episode and then we research. But just one!"

Nora grinned before she shouted "Bring on the crazy fun!" and then jumped up and started the next episode.

The others sat down as the song and title sequence played at the beginning at a slightly faster pace. "So it looked like the ending song is now the title song," Yang said with a shrug, "weird."

"Till awesome though," Ruby added as they episode started with the screen showing Beacon Tower.

 **Beacon Tower, a tower surmounted by numerous emerald green spheres of lights. At night these lights can be seen from vast distances away becoming beacons for the appropriately named academy. Inside the tower sat the headmaster in his office and with him a gathering of with the noted and his most trusted staff members. Many of them were former Huntsmen and Huntresses, people who Ozpin have fought beside and could trust with his life and they in turn trusted him, as an ally and a leader.**

 **Professors Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and his must trusted member, Glynda Goodwitch are gathered in Ozpin's clockwork tower to discuss a coming incident. It was not because of the incident at the docks with Roman Torchwick and his benefactor or the recent activities of the White Fang that was the concern of this meeting,** **rather it was a letter.**

"Huh," Weiss muttered, "I wonder what letter would cause this sort of attention to not only the headmaster but also his staff."

"It must be very important," Blake said with her eyes narrowed, "if it is more concerning then Torchwick or the White Fang then it is something we most likely don't know of yet."

"Seems kinda scary when you say it like that," Jaune added wondering what it could be.

 **The contents of which were as thus:**

 _ **Dear Ozpin,**_

 _ **Sorry that I haven't kept in touch for so long, but there's an urgent matter that I have to bring to your attention.**_

 _ **Stars have been blinking out one by one across the cosmos, and I've already gone ahead to investigate.**_

"The stars?" Ruby asked confused, "can they even go out?"

"I don't know," Weiss admitted, "the research of anything beyond Remnant's atmosphere is very limited since Dust loses its potency dramatically when it leaves the atmosphere. I don't think anyone can even know if the stars can go out."

"Still kinda scary," Ruby admitted with a shiver not wanting to imagine a sky without any stars or stars vanishing before her eyes.

 _ **We both know that there's someone with a 'key', the key to our salvation. I'm asking if you could find the person with the key and help him or her out.**_

 _ **Your friend, Mickey**_

"Well that was vague and unhelpful," Yang muttered.

Pyrrha and Blake however were thinking, _'A key?'_ they both recalled the short images of a giant key in Jaune's hands on the cover and the title images. _'Could they be talking about Jaune?'_

 **"This certainly seems to be quite the dilemma." Oobleck said in his natural hyper style while taking a sip of coffee from his thermos.**

 **It was somewhat magically strange and almost impractical that the thermos that he uses repeatedly for his caffeinated drinks also served as his weapon of choice. However; his colleagues have long stopped questioning the sanities of their coworker years ago.**

Ruby nodded knowing even as a big of a weapon dork like her could not understand how it works. Though it more played into her theory that Oobleck was really half robot.

 **"Yes, I have noticed that there are fewer stars in the sky as of late, but what does this friend of yours mean by a key Ozpin?" Port was curious as the ones that seemed to have any greater knowledge of the matter were Glynda and Ozpin.**

 **"Simply put that we must be prepared for an extreme worst-case scenario, something that if James were to hear of it he would insist on taking militant action.** **Such actions might be useless in the end and will do more harm than good." Ozpin answered looking over the note once more. He already had suspicions and the last thing anyone of them needed was Ironwood throwing Vale into military lockdown.**

Blake glanced at Weiss, "Do you think that the general would really do that?"

Weiss frowned, "I don't know of his actions personally only through what little my sister says about him. Plus, he did bring a large amount of troops and robots so I think it is possible he would go through such an action if he believed it was the right call."

The teams were quite, not sure they want to see such an action take place.

 **Glynda was the only one of the group to have a faint understanding of what might be happening. Ozpin rarely uses the Door and Key analogy to refer to anyone unless they held a certain potential. Strength of heart that is needed for something great in the future.**

 **"Should we not inform the students? If whatever this urgent matter is could affect Beacon Academy, we must prepare a proper evacuation plan. It is always best to be prepared from the worst case scenario." Oobleck spoke in a serious tone. It is true that Ironwood would have taken to military action, though the man always had the best intentions in mind. He simply went about them the extreme way.**

Yangwinced, "Looks like he would go through with that. Whatever's going on they believe it's very serious."

"I don't think any of the large Huntsmen academy had to go through a whole evacuation," Ren said grimy, "Whatever the issue is it must be big."

 **"What is there to inform them? Even if we did, we don't have much evidence besides the stars blinking out. The words of the King are always trustworthy, but it would upset the world order if we reveal the source of our suspicions." Port reminded them of the other issue.**

"King?" Jaune was the first to ask aloud, "I know I sometimes sleep in history class but I know that none of the Kingdoms have a king."

"They don't" Blake confirmed, "not even Atlas where it has it army, government and academy so close together. You can't keep the fact there is any kind of king on Remnant a secret. It's just way too big."

Ruby however stared having a thought from something she remembered in the last episode, _'Do they mean a king from another world?'_

 **A letter and stars wouldn't be enough to satisfy the students, much less the Council of the Four Kingdoms. The existence of the King is something known only to the few and enlightened people of Remnant.**

"Or maybe there really is a king," Yang added at this part.

"I don't believe it," Weiss muttered with a scowl and a huff.

 **"For now, we just go about our days. This threat could be around any corner, but then again so is war. This is no different than what we have seen, only new horizons and new foes. These odds are nothing we Huntsmen and Huntresses are unfamiliar with." Ozpin then turned out to his view of the courtyard. Watching below as the many students went about their day at Beacon. "An evacuation or call to arms will only bring about panic. Beacon exists as a place of light and safety. To quote a wise man, 'the light is always darkest at dawn before it gives rise to daybreak.'"**

Blake raised a brow at the quote. It sounded like someone of great wisdom would say.

"Wow," Ruby muttered.

"Sounds very wise," Pyrrha stated softly.

"Very philosophical," Ren added agreeing with it.

 **"Ansem the Wise, I know his work quite well. Do you think his research could prepare us for what may happen?" Oobleck asked.**

"Ansem the who?" Yang muttered confused.

"Never heard of him," Blake said as the name didn't ring any bells.

Weiss took a nearby notepad and wrote the name down to possibly research it as well.

 **"It could. It could not; what research still remains is minimal and fractured. All I will say to be on your guard. At the first sign of darkness, we prepare for the worst." Ozpin dismissed them, keeping his gaze at the courtyard as he does so.**

 **Port and Oobleck, both experienced enough to know Ozpin decided to leave and prepare for their classes until they were called again. Glynda stayed a second longer before she also left the Headmaster alone. Said Headmaster continued his gaze while his hands fiddled with the letter from his good friend.**

 **"It may be time to get Plan 'G' up and running."**

"Plan G?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin seems to be planning ahead," Jaune said "Something big."

"Must be something if he's skipping A-F," Yang said with a grin causing her teammates to groan.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"So you didn't tell anyone about our spot, did you?"**

 **"Of course I didn't. A promise is a promise."**

 **Jaune and Ruby could be seen walking through the open courtyard of Beacon. It was the weekend; so many students were out either goofing around or heading to spend the day back in Vale. Right now then two were talking about the cave from last night and the mysterious man from the other night who had mysteriously vanished.**

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, "The fact that figure appeared and now the teachers are preparing for something cannot be a coincident."

"Do you think he is the one behind the worry?" Yang asked, worried since he was so close to Ruby just last episode.

"It is probable," Blake said agreeing with Pyrrha.

 **"He called it the Door to this world, maybe that cave was part of some old ruins or something." Jaune offered his thoughts. It wasn't unusual to see remnants of the past, especially in places like the forest; they did fight a pair of Grimm in some ruins way back on their second day. It could've been an underground passage to a kingdom some odd years ago before the Grimm came and attacked. It could possibly be part of a cult; it was possible considering what the man was wearing.**

 **"I don't know there was always something weird about that door that I couldn't put my finger on. Every time I get near it I get this weird, fuzzy, woogly feeling." Ruby tried to explain.**

Everyone but Ruby blinked and looked at said girl. Ruby noticed the looks, "What?"

They only shook their heads, some with a smile amused and some rolling their eyes. "You are such a dork sis."

 **"Fuzzy, woogly?"**

 **"Shut up!" Ruby shouted as she tried to get back on topic, embarrassingly cute blush aside.**

 **"It's just that door has always felt weird to me, like it is part of something bigger. The first few days I found it I tried different ways to open it but nothing worked. I'm not the only one who's tried too." The hooded girl recalled.**

 **That immediately got Jaune's attention away from her awkward vocabulary. "You mean Pyrrha has also tried to open that weird door?"**

"Make sense," Pyrrha admitted, "a door that was out of place would not doubt peek my curiosity."

" **Who wouldn't, a weird door in the middle of a cave? It could be a door to riches or ancient, super awesome weapons that everywhere you point it makes things explode!** _ **BIP BIP, GLAOW GLAOW!**_ **" Ruby has never showed her age and weapon-love more than how she was just now, shouting more sound effects from her pretend rifle.**

Ruby pouts as her friends giggled or softly laughed at her. She simply crossed her arms and stared back at the screen.

 **"If I wasn't afraid of Yang babying me and telling me not to sneak out at night I would've asked her help to open it." Ruby admitted.**

Yang smirked, "Yeah I can get it open."

"I could get it open faster!" Nora cried.

"I think we don't want that door to be opening," Pyrrha said with a frown.

 **"Well that's a plan, why not ask someone to help with that door. I'm sure one punch from Yang or a hammer from Nora will be enough. Or Weiss, Blake, or Ren could find some clue in the cave on how to open it." Jaune continued to list off ways their friends could help the young red head.**

 **"I know but...I always wanted a spot where I can just be myself. Away from homework, and lessons, and just be Ruby Rose, not just the Fearless Leader of Team RWBY. Just a place where I can just be myself you know." Ruby admitted to her first friend.**

Ruby sighed slightly jealous of her character of having such a place. Pyrrha smiled gently at her and felt the same but at the same time was glad her character as well as Ruby's had such a place.

 **"Wow, that's deep. I wish I could've thought of finding my own spot on campus. That definitely must be the reason why you're always so focus and on top of being a leader. You're way smarter than me, that's for sure." Jaune complimented her.**

 **"Well...since now you know where it is, you're free to use it whenever you want." Ruby offered with a smile.**

Ruby nodded with a smile "Yeah you can use it when you need to."

"I'm sure my character won't mind," Pyrrha added not seeing a problem with it.

 **Jaune smiled back, the girl's happiness definitely was contagious. The girl could brighten the gloomiest room, it also helped that her smile made her look even cuter…whoa, where did all of that come from?**

Ruby blinked and titled her head confused while Jaune blushed slightly. Yang had a grin and no doubt planned on teasing the two of them if it went farther than this. Pyrrha frowned slightly not sure what to think.

 **The knight kept on smiling until a hand snaked its way around his neck and pulled him into a hug.**

 **"What's up Lady Killer, what were you two talking about?" Yang asked out of curiosity. The opportunity to tease both of them was a bonus.**

 **"Nothing!" Ruby squeaked up, trying to make sure that the secret spot stayed a secret. The only ones that knew about it that she knew of are Ruby, Pyrrha, and now Jaune. It is a sanctuary of sorts for Ruby to just be herself. It also provided a secret place to make a workshop for weapons, but that was neither here nor there.**

Pyrrha smiled at Ruby's attempt to keep it a secret. She had no problem having Ruby use the space as a weapon shop as it would help the girl out and Pyrrha figured she might learn something new from the younger girl.

 **"We were…just going over some battle tactics for when the weekend is over, and classes start coming back in." Jaune wasn't the kind of person that liked telling lies. It was completely not chivalrous, but so was not keeping a promise. He promised Ruby not to tell long before running into Yang.**

 **"Boring, I thought you were talking about some secret escapade into the night that would probably have dad coming down your necks." Yang joked causing the two to sweat drop at the implication of what she meant. Suddenly she added, "You know, you two came back pretty late last night."**

"We didn't do anything!" Jaune quickly stated. He knew Yang was protective of her little sister and did not want her getting any ideas and become the 'flaming momma bear' as some guys have called her.

 **"L-Last night, what do you mean by that Yang?" Ruby asked, trying not to visually show her nervousness.**

 **"Well, I woke up last night to do some stargazing when I happen to notice a certain someone in a red cape walking out and then back into Beacon. You don't need to be a Faunus to spot a bright red hood at night." Yang smirked.**

Blake raised a brow before glancing at her partner, "Stargazing?"

Yang shrugged, "Never really did that but maybe it's a hobby of her or something,"

 **"Hey, don't make fun of the hood!" Ruby shot back, cradling her cape as she would Crescent Rose.**

 **"Uh, you really go stargazing Yang?" Jaune tried to move the topic away from them.**

 **"Is it that unusual? It's just a small hobby of mine." Yang admitted. "Anyway, I was doing some stargazing and I think there's fewer stars in the sky then there were before."**

"Well at least we are not totally out of the loop," Yang said with a shrug.

"But we still don't have enough information," Weiss corrected. "All we have is the fact stars are going out and even then we don't know anything from this end."

"We've had little to no information before," Blake pointed out, "and we manage to gather more from that. Until then it might be enough to figure out what is going on."

 **"Speaking of stars, I just remembered a really weird legend." Nora suddenly came up out of nowhere. Ren, Blake, and Weiss were well behind her.**

Nora smiled not doubt ready to add more of her 'insight' to the legend her character was telling.

 **The hyperactive Valkyrie smiled wide before she continued on, "It's a legend of a star-shaped fruit called the Paopu Fruit! The legend goes that if two people share it, then their destinies become intertwined and they stay together forever, and ever, and ever." Thankfully, Ren managed to get her with a well-placed hand over her mouth. The gang waited a moment to see if Ren had anything to say about the story, like if Nora got it wrong or the details got mixed up as usual.**

 **"It's a very well-known legend where we live, Nora has the details right…except when she trails on." He then moved his hand from the now smiling Nora.**

"Wow," Pyrrha said surprised, "That's interesting." It made her think of her view on destiny and how she might have it intertwine with someone. She glanced at Jaune for a second before she shook her head.

Ruby has stars in her eyes, "Ohhh, can you imagine a fruit with that kind of magic? To have your destinies intertwined? It sounds amazing."

"Sound like something from a fairy tale," Blake said.

"I don't believe it," Weiss stated looking annoyed.

"It sounds awesome," Yang grinned, "I got to get my hands on some."

"Me too," Nora cheered and looked at Ren, "Where do you think it can be Ren?"

Ren simply shrugged not sure how to answer.

 **"I never read about a legend like that, and I know most of them from my older books." Blake said, reading a book that wasn't Ninjas of Love, but Jaune wound up thinking about the dream and still wondered if the Belladonna really did like reading that series.**

 **"It is weird, but I know the legend that she is talking about. Not only do they say that, but also it is really rare to find once since the tree they grow on can only be found in one place." Ren explained as well.**

 **"Destiny Island!" Nora chimed in.**

"Ohhh," Nora and Ruby cooed at the same time interested.

 **"So why is this the first time any of us have heard about these fruits before?" Weiss asked. Vale was one thing, but she's never heard mention of this legend back home all the way in Atlas. It was unlikely such a thing would be so unheard of. Some love-struck couples would have surely tried to prove if it was true or not. "So where is this island?"**

 **"No one knows." Nora answered ominously.**

 **"The island in the legend apparently doesn't match any island found in Remnant; so most people assume that it doesn't exist. So the legend faded into obscurity." Ren clarified.**

"Make sense," Ren said causing Nora and Ruby to look disappointed.

 **"You said most people." Blake caught, now fully interested in the story. This was her first time hearing about such a story and she herself has read countless of older books when she had the chance. "So maybe the legend is based on fact."**

The two girls turned a 180 and peeked up excited.

 **"Hello, are we forgetting that these two came back late in the night and they're not telling us anything?" Yang pointed the topic back to the two sweating students. "Come on guys, can't you see they're obviously hiding something?"**

 **"We're not really hiding anything." Jaune said, and it wasn't really something anyone since he was sometimes a terrible liar when face to face.**

"I beg to differ," Yang added with a huff.

 **"We were just walking to clear our heads and just happened to bump into each other." Ruby added. Of course Yang was still suspicious, and decided to strangely enough sniff the two.**

 **"Are you trying to be a dog?" Weiss asked, unsure of what was going on.**

"What are you doing?" Blake asked unable to help herself.

"Making sure Ruby didn't do anything she shouldn't be doing," Yang answered with a nod. "Smelling for smoke, the non-gunpowder kind of course, alcohol, boys," Yang blinked "Or girls since I still don't know what's she's into."

Ruby sighed, "Yang, you're not Zwie." She then blinked and looked at her sister confused, "Huh? What are you talking about Yang? I'm not in anything?"

Weiss stared at her bewildered while Blake was stunned. Yang just sighed seeing this coming. Jaune held his hands up knowing to stay out of this while Nora held a finger to her nose to show she was not going to be the one to tell her. Ren copied his friend while Pyrrha looked embarrassed and was looking anywhere but the youngest of the group. Ruby frowned looking at them, "What?"

Blake sighed "I'll try and explain later."

"Good luck," Yang muttered knowing that Ruby needed to learn sooner or later and Blake might be able to make it sink in.

 **"Ooh, maybe she's trying to smell naughty stuff." Nora suggested and that caused most of the group to blush, especially the two getting the Xiao Long Bloodhound treatment.**

 **"Nora and Yang aside" Blake made an attempt to avoid making the situation more awkward by changing the subject. "Since no one's brought it up yet I will, Jaune where did you learn how to fight like that?" The cat Faunus asked.**

"Pyrrha has been giving me lessons," Jaune said even though the others have already learned this.

 **"Fight like what?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Ooh Ooh, you mean when Jaune swung at Pyrrha with his shield?" Nora guessed.**

"Oh right that," Jaune muttered dully.

Pyrrha patted his shoulder, "It's okay, we can try and bring it into our training."

Jaune smiled but didn't not know how he will be able to handle the new technique on top of all the other stuff he had to learn.

 **She too, as well as the others were also impressed by the new and daring tactics the blonde used in his spar with the Invincible Girl. Beacon, as well as the rest of the four kingdoms, was filled with many unique weapons and fighting styles. Yet, it wasn't often that someone tried to use a shield for offense in combat besides blocking claws or bullets.**

Pyrrha nodded, the most she had seen with using a shield was throwing it like she does and just charging and pushing opponents back.

 **Weiss nodded her head in agreement. "I would like to know that too. I mean, it's not like I was impressed with your performance or anything but it's the first time I've seen anyone dual wield a sword and shield combination like that. Did you find it in a book, or maybe someone taught you the style?"**

 **"Um, actually it just came to me in a dream. The one with the not Grimm monsters..." Jaune answered honestly and that was just got stares from Weiss, who couldn't believe it.**

 **"You mean to say, that you thought of using your shield as an offensive weapon, from a dream that you said was something Nora would dream up when on a sugary pancake high?" The heiress asked as Jaune nodded.**

"I still find that hard to believe," Weiss muttered.

"But we can all agree that Jaune did not have a normal dream," Ren pointed out to which the others nodded.

 **She just couldn't believe that someone would get inspiration for an unusual maneuver from a dream of all places. It was just...she couldn't think of anything to describe how ridiculous it sounded, no matter how effective it proved. The fact that Jaune was able to use that strategy so well in his fight proves that…right?**

 **"Never know when inspiration can strike right?" Jaune joked, but then he remembered something. That something was what he and Ruby were planning on doing before getting caught by Yang. With the group's interest now on the shield, he was able to sneak to his accomplice.**

 **"Weren't we looking for Pyrrha so you can tell us that story?" He whispered to the red rose leader of team RWBY, and she gasped almost forgetting that from Yang showing up.**

Said girl frowned, "you know I wonder where I am? My character hasn't been seen for a while."

"Probably training," Nora suggested, "or looking for some pancakes to give us."

Pyrrha smiled though she doubted the second one.

 **"Oh yeah..." Ruby nodded back to Jaune before steering the conversation away from where it was now. For some reason Nora was on about making a giant pancake and using it as a shield; it's amazing what they miss when they leave their friends alone.**

Nora got a huge grin on her face before Ren sighed knowing she won't let that idea die soon.

 **"Hey, has anyone seen Pyrrha? I haven't seen her at all today." Ruby asked.**

 **"I didn't even see Pyrrha after we got back to the dorm...now's not the time for jokes Yang." Jaune stopped his fellow blond before she brought up the late night return. "And now she didn't even show up to eat breakfast with us." Jaune brought up. He didn't know what kind of meeting Pyrrha went to, but it shouldn't have taken more than an afternoon shouldn't it?**

Pyrrha frowned wonder what her character was doing.

 **"Pyrrha left sometime this morning, she didn't want to wake you. She told me that she was going to train and will eat breakfast later." Ren answered. Next to Pyrrha, Ren woke up the earliest of his time. He could blame that on lack of sleep, but he was naturally tired. If not for his morning tai chi, it was to make breakfast for team JNPR. He didn't mind Pancake Saturdays and it was always a joy seeing others enjoy his cooking.**

 **"Whatever that meeting was, it must have stressed Pyrrha out if she had to train early in the morning." Jaune spoke aloud as he tried to think.**

 **"Well before I bumped into Ruby, I was talking to Pyrrha..."**

 **"First my baby sister and now Pyrrha, I don't know if I should be offended or impressed that you work so fast." Yang quipped in. Sometimes she couldn't help herself.**

Yang grinned at the joke while her teammates groaned.

 **"Goddammit Yang" Blake face palmed.**

 **"Pyrrha said she had a meeting last night. I wonder what it's about." Jaune clarified.**

 **"If you want, we can split up and look for her." Yang offered.**

 **"Really, you don't mind?" Jaune asked in surprise.**

"Oh you guys don't have to make a fuss out of it," Pyrrha insisted.

Ruby smiled at her "You're a friend, we would do it for any of them."

Pyrrha smiled knowing Ruby was innocent enough to not truly make it a bigger deal then what it is can be.

 **"Sure, besides Weiss and I were going to go for a ride. Looking for Pyrrha would give up a good excuse to go on a tour through campus." Yang smiled.**

 **"We are?!" The Schnee heiress asked.**

 **"You're the only one on Team RWBY who hasn't experienced the joys of the Bumblebee. Now come on, it's not every day that I offer anyone a ride on my baby." The yellow dragon grabbed the snowflake before walking off in a different direction from the group.**

Weiss blinked, "Should I be worried?"

"Yep," "Very much so," were the replies of both Ruby and Blake in synch with each other.

Yang scoffed thinking they were overreacting.

 **The heiress had no choice as she dragged along and Blake just shook her head had her teammate and partner's antics, but she might as well try to keep Yang out of trouble...hopefully.**

 **"Oh, maybe we can check there?" Ruby whispered to the knight and Jaune wasn't sure what there was, but he could guess the secret spot that the red leader and the gladiator frequented when they weren't busy. That's when the red leader just dragged him off, with him hoping that his arm stays attached as they vanished with rose petals falling behind.**

Pyrrha thought it over, "Well if I needed a place to think I'm sure that will be the best place."

The scene changed to show Ozpin's office again.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **In one of the rooms, Ozpin sat in his office with Glynda near his side, and they were waiting on something, or rather someone. Professor Oobleck just entered in his usual manner, but he was still worried about the precautions, if the projected worst case would happen.**

 **"I just completed some routine work on the ships, and they are ready to go at a moment's notice." He said with his fast-paced talk, but Ozpin nodded, knowing that using the ships may be the only hope left.**

"Still kinda scary to hear them being ready to get everyone out of the school," Ruby muttered softly.

"I can agree," Blake said, "To think that Beacon could actually fall."

Weiss shivered "Don't say that. I rather not see that happen ever."

The scene changed again only this time it was Ruby and Jaune at the secret spot.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Ruby and Jaune made it to the secret spot, and saw Pyrrha just looking at the door.**

"Looks like I'm interesting in the door too," Pyrrha said not sure what to think.

 **"Hey Pyrrha!" Ruby said as Jaune tried to catch his breath, and it was harder to keep up while being dragged along.**

 **"Ruby...Jaune?!" Pyrrha greeted the two but was genuinely surprised when she saw another person in the Red Heads' Secret Place. The Invincible Girl allowed her partner to regain his composure before asking him how he knew about the cave and why he was there.**

 **"Oh, I found Ruby and this place the other night after...you know." Jaune quickly explained before remembering the reason why they were here. "Oh yeah, Pyrrha where have you been? You've been gone for a while so we all split up and looked for you."**

 **"We?"**

 **"Team RWBY and Team JNPR." Ruby answered before she pulled out her Scroll. Scrolls are collapsible tablets offered to the students of Beacon. It had many functions, but one of them was communication between teammates and other students. "I'm telling everyone we found Pyrrha, so we don't have to worry about anyone finding us."**

"At least you were nice enough to inform us to the search is over," Weiss said with a nod even if she found it pointless since the two found her so easily.

 **"Sure they're ok with that, they're not going to search for us are they?" Jaune asked.**

 **"No...Although Weiss might be mad for having to ride with Yang the Speed Demon." Ruby spoke as a bead of sweat dropped when she read the angry reply she got from Weiss**.

Weiss blinked before she scowled and turn her glare at Yang, who just smiled cheekily at her.

 **"Ok, so since I know all about this Secret Spot...Ruby, what did you mean last night when you were talking about different worlds?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Different worlds, so you've told him?" Pyrrha asked, surprising Jaune even further. "Ruby and I chat often when we meet up here. You can think of it as girl time for the red team."**

 **"Red team...?"**

"Yeah what I said," Jaune said confused.

"Oh she must mean her hair and my hood!" Ruby cheered loving the idea of a red team since it is her favorite color. She then turned to Pyrrha, "though I know we really never really talked outside of class and teams and such but I wouldn't to have someone else to talk to with girl talk. I only really did it with Yang and ummm…"

Pyrrha smiled at the girl while Yang gave her sister a deadpan look, "I don't mind at all Ruby. I'd be happy to spend time with you and talk."

"In that case you will be the one to explain it all to her," Blake stated finding this as her chance to get out of talking an uncomfortable subject to Ruby.

Pyrrha paled slightly looking at the confused girl. She then sighed and nodded since she figures it would help Ruby.

 **"Anyway, we would talk about some of the gossip and stories that we know and heard of. Imagine my surprise when I found out I'm not the only one who has heard the legends of the many worlds." Pyrrha continued. The stories were always Pyrrha's favorite growing up back in Sanctum.**

Pyrrha turned back to the screen in surprise, "So I know the story too. It must only be for this series because I never heard of it before.

"Me neither" Ruby added.

 **"I'm still lost on the many worlds bit. Can I hear the story now?" Jaune said as Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.**

 **"Oh, right. Well the story goes that once there was a single world that was bathed in light, but people started to awaken to darkness and many different groups wanted to control the light for themselves. One day, the darkness became so great that it seemed to consume the light and turned the one world into many different worlds. Each one possessing a light in the darkness, and the light shines in the darkness. Those lights are seen as stars, and those stars remind us that no matter how deep the darkness, there's always a light that never goes out. At least, that's how...my mother said it, grandpa too." Ruby spoke the story and it was something for Jaune to think about. It was a simple story, but one that seemed to have a deep meaning.**

"Wow," Jaune said.

"That's an interesting story," Blake said thinking it over.

Ren thought of something, "If the story is to be believed then when the letter and others have stated that there are fewer stars or stars have been going out…do you think that means some worlds are disappearing?"

The group paused and thought it over. The results had their either frowning, looking scared or in Ruby's case actually shivering at the thought. "It does sound like it," Weiss finally stated.

"And the man from before," Pyrrha pointed out, "He said the world was connected and would be swallowed up by the darkness. I fear that there is some truth to the story then."

"Ooh," Ruby moaned worried, "I hope nothing bad happens. I don't want anything to happen to our world."

"Only one way to find out," Blake said solemnly

 **"Wow, so each star is a world?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded.**

 **"Yep. It would be cool to see those other worlds out there, and maybe some of the stories about those worlds made it here, like that Paopu fruit legend."**

Ren nodded, "It would make sense of how such a legend could be heard in Remnant."

 **"Oh, I know about that legend." Pyrrha added to Ruby's statement about the other worlds, and the Paopu Fruit legend.**

 **"Nora was just talking about that legend earlier too. So some of those stories ended up in Vale too?" Jaune asked.**

 **"The worlds were once one world before separating. So it shouldn't be a surprise that stories like that ended up here. It was said that Remnant was a world of darkness before dust was used to light the way and create the four kingdoms." Pyrrha walked to place a hand against the door. "So many stories about many different places and things, I know little compared to the things Ruby has heard."**

Pyrrha nodded "I agree, ruby seems to have a lot of knowledge of the subjects even if they come as stories."

 **"Grandpa liked to talk about the other worlds when he visits. It's one of the reasons why I barely see him, he always told me that he was off to another world.**

Ruby gasped excitedly "That would be amazing!"

"Does your grandfather really say that?" Blake whispered to her partner.

Yang shrugged, "He's always traveling so we barely see it. He did say one time that the four kingdoms were so different from one another that they might as well be different worlds."

Blake thought it over, "Makes you wonder if they are so different that they are able to get along as well as they do."

 **I always did like his stories; it was one of the reasons I became a huntress." Ruby said, her eyes sparkling when she thought of the memories of her grandfather. "By the way Pyrrha, did you know that door is...?"**

 **"The door to this world? It was written in code on the walls when I first found this cave." Pyrrha answered her.**

"So he wasn't lying," Weiss said hoping that might have been the case.

 **"How did you two find out?"**

 **"A weird creepy guy in a robe told us." Jaune said.**

The scene suddenly changed so that it was with Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch again.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"A man in a robe?" Glynda asked as she stood with Ozpin along a walkway. Said Headmaster was looking down from the railing to see the work that was being done.**

 **"Yes, he's been sited around the forests around Beacon. That is not a good sign; it means he is close to discovering the door of this world." Ozpin explained.**

"Too late," Yang correctly grimly.

 **"If Remnant is truly connected, then we will have to have this project ready to go within moments." The headmaster pointed out the array of ships being maintained by other Beacon staff members.**

 **"I understand that this man is a threat, but is he really a threat on a world level. This project is only for the event..."**

 **"The event of the end of the world; and both Qrow and Ironwood agree with me that the time may be closer than we originally thought. Especially with that man running around if the message from the King tells us anything." Ozpin and Glynda then moved down the pathway.**

As the scene changed back to Pyrrha and the others, the group was quite as they tried to comprehend their world may be ending soon.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"So a man in a robe told you about this door?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Yeah, he was really creepy too. Talked about how 'this world has been connected, tied to darkness and...to be completely eclipsed.'" Ruby said with a bit of worry.**

 **"That..." Pyrrha said but didn't want to think about what it could mean. Jaune finished the thought for her.**

 **"Could he possibly mean that, Remnant could be destroyed." Jaune began to pale a bit at the possibility of the entire world could be destroyed.**

The group glanced at one another as this all but confirm their fears.

 **That thought was worrying enough, but how would be the big question.**

 **"If he's planning on destroying the world, shouldn't we tell someone?" Jaune asked, but Pyrrha shook her head.**

 **"I'm...not sure. Would anyone believe the three of us that there is someone who is planning on destroying the world through some unknown means?" That was incredibly good argument.**

"Oh man," Ruby muttered, "If only they knew how much Professor Ozpin knew. Then they might have a bigger warning."

"But who can guess Professor Ozpin would have such important intel already," Weiss pointed out.

Jaune had a thought, "You think Professor Ozpin should know of this series?"

Weiss thought it over, "let's research it first before we do anything else. I we can't find much then we will let him know and see what he thinks."

Ruby nodded in agreement before she asked, "Maybe if something big is happening we should try and speak to him about it first since he does know a lot and he is willing to help at times."

"It might be a wise idea," Blake said, "Last time with the White Fang we had little clues and not much else. He could have been able to help us more if we were more forward with him."

They nodded in agreement even if they hope they would not need to go to the headmaster in a dire situation.

 **"Right, but at least if things go bad, we meet up back here. Maybe we can figure out what he's doing if we can get the door open." Ruby suggested, but the clues were still vague at least. Jaune checked his scroll and noticed the time.**

 **"Yeah. Let's agree to meet back up here, but we still have class." The girls agreed, and all three decided to leave the secret spot. Pyrrha, before moving on, took one last look at the door, but decided to move on with the rest. Never seeing that for a few moments, there was a large keyhole on the door.**

"Oh that can't be good" Yang said.

Weiss nodded grimly "With what Ruby and Pyrrha said there has never been any sort of keyhole before. For one to show up now…I don't want to think about it."

"The main plot is beginning," Blake said, "Like any book, movie or series like this, stuff like this means the main plot of the story is beginning to unfold."

The group looked at each other, worried and hoping what was to come next would not hurt their characters or worst.

* * *

So what did you all think? The teams are getting into the plot and fear for the world they live in. Next chapter will show when the darkness attacks the world, friends and teams are split up and look like one has fallen into darkness. It will be one hell of a chapter. Though next I will work to finish Total Drama Preview before I try and get to my other works. Well nothing else to add so read, review and any flames will be sent to Yang with your name on them so if she drops by to give you a piece of her mind…just remember it's your own damn fault.


	5. Chapter 2B

Preview to Heart

Well the final part of Chapter 2 and one that everyone is excited to see. What will everyone think when they see the heartless attacking their home and school? How will they react seeing the world of Remnant lose to the darkness and how will they react when they see what happens to Ruby and Pyrrha? Not to mention all the other students and characters that are separated by the darkness. Well I should not be asking you guys as you are here to find out. So sit back, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact, I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09.

Chapter Two B~

"How long do you think it will be till the main plot happens?" Nora asked.

"The creators don't want to make the viewer wait too long without any way to show the plot in motion," Blake pointed out, "They will either make the suspension build or have the plot move along without giving too much away. And since this is a series it could be either one of those."

Jaune however blinked seeing himself on the screen but what surprised him was who with. "Why am I with Blake?"

The girl in question and the others just shrugged not sure what was going on.

 **"So did you remember to ask why Pyrrha was gone for most of the morning? She usually isn't one to make her teammates worry." Blake said as she sat across from Jaune in the library. Classes had gone on as they usually did and the feline Faunus found herself alone with the blonde Arc studying.**

 **Pyrrha may be the cause of Jaune's physical boon, but the knight definitely owes some of his passing grades due to studying with reclusive member of Team RWBY.**

Blake raised a brow, "Well I guess that make sense."

Pyrrha frowned, "You know I would have no problem helping you Jaune."

Jaune nodded, "I know. My guy must have a good reason though."

 **Pyrrha was already training with him so he didn't want to burden her more and Ren and Nora had different classes this period. That left him with Weiss, Velvet, or Blake to ask for help in history.**

Jaune nodded again, "See, I don't want to burden you anymore. I would most likely have done the same thing so I wouldn't put too much pressure on you."

Pyrrha laughed, "it would have been no trouble at all."

"It would make sense however on who you would ask to help you if you indeed wished to ask someone other than Pyrrha" Ren pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Ren held his finger up. "Of those three Weiss would refuse,"

"Definitely" Weiss interrupted.

Yang grinned, "Ice so cold it burns Weiss."

Ignoring the groans Ren went on, "with Velvet we do not know well enough for him to directly ask and finally Blake is someone he knows and would be least likely to reject him outright."

Blake thought it over and nodded at that logic.

 **As much as he wanted a study session with the snow angel but he knew she would decline and the rabbit Faunus was gone with her team, which led him to asking (begging) Blake to be his tutor.**

Blake smirked as Jaune groaned, "Yep I can see that."

 **Jaune nodded his head. "She said that she receives a call from someone she knew from Mistral and she said that the time must have got away from her. Anyway, no harm done, she didn't mean to worry anyone." The blonde explained as followed Blake's example and wrote down notes from their textbook.**

 **"I see. Well, hopefully this doesn't affect your training." Blake said, shocking Jaune.**

 **"How did you know?" Right after Jaune asked; Blake gave him an 'Are you serious' look before twitching her ears from underneath her bow.**

 **"I think you know by now that I have very good hearing."**

 **"Ehehe...sorry."**

Pyrrha glanced at Blake who had her bow/ears twitch. Pyrrha simply nodded.

 **Blake waved off the apology. "Don't be. Anything else is better than the usual noises in our room." She said with a smile on her face. "Anyway, the spar shows that you have definitely improved since fighting Cardin. To be honest, I would like to see how well you are in a fight against me."**

 **Jaune just scratched his head sheepishly for a bit.**

"Who would win?" Nora asked with a grin.

"Blake," the rest of Team RWBY said at once while Blake herself shrugged not really caring. Jaune slumped slightly at this while Pyrrha simply patted his back.

 **"Well, I don't think I'm quite ready to take you on in a fight, and I don't think sparring without permission is a good idea." Jaune mentioned, and Blake simply accepted the reason, for now. She wanted to see how much he improved for herself, even if he was using a ranged weapon only.**

 **"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that it won't be unauthorized forever. The Vytal Festival Tournament is coming up, and many Huntsman and Huntresses in training would be competing, you could possibly be one of those competitors." Blake said, getting the blonde knight to sigh, wishing he was confident enough to actually compete. Even though his confidence did rise, he still doubted a lot of his abilities. Jaune did try to exude an air of confidence, even if it was faked from him trying too hard.**

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune and gave him a small smile. This made him feel a bit better now.

 **"I know. But right now I could go for some Sea Salt ice cream." Jaune joked a bit, but that seemed to get the feline Faunus' attention, if the slight twitching of her ears were anything to go on.**

 **"Sea Salt ice cream?" She asked curiously, but not in the way that indicated that she didn't know the flavor, even if Jaune didn't quite catch the tone.**

"Is that a real flavor?" Ruby asked.

"No clue," Weiss replied "But it does sound interesting."

" **I know it's a weird flavor, but it's good in that different sort of way. It's salty..."**

" **...But sweet." Blake finished, surprising Jaune about it. Not many knew of the flavor itself, some preferring more traditional flavors, Ruby loving Strawberry flavor naturally, Weiss preferring Vanilla, and the only ones Jaune wasn't sure of were Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha.**

Yang beamed, "I prefer Superscoop."

Pyrrha blushed, "Either Wolf tracks, or Cookies plus Cream."

Blake shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of sweets. But this new flavor sounds interesting."

 **"You know the flavor?"**

 **"Not many do, but it's a nice flavor from time to time." Blake answered, before they got back to studying, as the sun started to set.**

 **"It is. I used to have it all the time back home. That is, until I came to Beacon anyway. It's really hard to find anywhere else." Jaune said. "I'm surprised you like ice cream Blake, considering you're um..."**

 **"I'll admit I don't have much of a sweet tooth, but sea salt ice cream is an exception. It was a found childhood treat of mine." Blake said cryptically.**

Blake herself was slightly jealous of her copy as she wanted to try that flavor.

 **"Back to you fighting in the tournament, if you brush up your skills and use surprises like you did yesterday you'll be fine. How have you been doing with finding your semblance?"**

Jaune groaned, "still nothing."

"Don't worry Jaune," Ruby said in comfort, "I'm sure when you do it will be awesome."

"Maybe it will be a Bunny-ex-Machina," Nora suggested. (1)

"Deus-ex-Machina," Ren corrected.

"I know what I said."

Pyrrha patted Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune, whatever your semblance is I am sure you will make it your own."

"It might be something super powerful," Ruby guessed before she gasped, "Maybe it will cover you in an aura field visible to everyone. Then you can jump around and beat even the strongest foe or Grimm single handedly. Like a super monkey!"

Yang chuckled "Mystical Monkey Power. Why not?" (2)

 **Jaune then slump down with a sigh. "Still nothing...thanks for giving me those books though, they've really been helping me out." He admitted. As disadvantages as Jaune already was, he knew that he was behind everyone since he didn't know his semblance. His only clue was what happened with Cardin and he wasn't found of repeating that experience. "I'm still at square one."**

 **"I'm sorry that I couldn't do much to help or give you much advice." Blake said sadly. The cat Faunus wasn't around during the Cardin incident so Jaune told her all that happened. From what she could figure out, his semblance was different from hers.**

Weiss scoffed, "Of course it will be. It is rare for semblances to be similar to someone else. Even if someone has super speed like Ruby, they wouldn't move like she does, nor would they have the rose petals appear."

"What about yours?" Ruby asked remembering Weiss explaining her semblance in detail.

Weiss waved her off, "Mine is hereditary and even then those are rare."

 **Jaune had better chances asking his father to see if his semblance was hereditary.**

 **"The only thing that I can think of with what you told me, is that your semblance may be centered around protection and healing, like a shield." Blake suggested, and that was something to think about, did he choose the shield in his dream because it might have been connected to his semblance, or was the shield simply a natural part of his semblance and would have been chosen either way? Before Jaune could think too deeply about he noticed the time.**

 **"Wow, it's that late already?" He asked as he checked his scroll for the time. Blake also checked and noticed that something was wrong.**

"It's starting," Blake said watching the screen.

"They're hereeeee," Yang said with a small grin.

 **"It's noon, but it's not supposed to be this dark. Not yet." Blake said as they suddenly heard screaming and went to investigate. As soon as the two stepped out, they noticed that the sky was dark, and quickly turning into night. Not only that, but there was also a great sphere of multi-colored blackness that was high in the sky, sucking in everything it could.**

"Oh that can't be good," Nora said eyeing the sphere.

"No it doesn't," Ren agreed.

 **"It might be noon but that definitely isn't the sun!" Jaune said, feeling dread every second he stared at the giant sphere in the sky. The two students were then shocked out of their staring by a sudden announcement.**

 _ **"All students grab your weapons and gear and report to the airship hangers at once! I repeat..."**_

 **"The hangers, why? Are they trying to evacuate everyone?!" Jaune asked. Blake and him grabbing their respective weapons and running at the library's doors.**

"At least Professor Ozpin was prepared," Ruby pointed out.

"And not a moment too soon," Weiss added wondering what would happen if this happen in real life.

 **"Maybe it's an invasion? But who would have the guts and the manpower to attack a school of huntsmen?" Blake asked as the two made their way outside. As she asked the question her thoughts drifted to the White Fang but even they wouldn't try something as risky as attacking a school that had Faunus within their walls as well. Even with people like Torchwick working with them, they still wouldn't take the chance without expecting severe retaliation. Blake stopped thinking as she saw Jaune hold out his arm, stopping their run.**

 **"Jaune, what are you doing? Ozpin said..."**

 **"It's them."**

They all stared as the shadow creatures rose from the ground and everywhere else on screen. Jaune was worried as he remembered the dream about these things. While they didn't look like Grimm he had a feeling they might actually be worst.

 **Just as Jaune described to her earlier before, small shadow creatures were scampering all around Beacon. From the cafeteria, to the roofs, even Ozpin's office these creatures could be seen crawling or slinking across the ground, attack several of the students as they made attempts to escape. Several of the students, proceeded to attack back, hoping to thin out the overwhelming numbers.**

"They don't see that strong," Yang said seeing the students attacking.

"But they are small ones and have a very high number," Weiss pointed out, "The worst that can happen is the numbers would be too great and overwhelm everyone or all the fighting would get the attention of the Grimm. Remember even a single Grimm can kill someone if they are not careful."

 **"It's those shadow things from my dream!" Jaune said as he and Blake both unsheathed their weapons.**

 **"I'll never doubt your dreams again." Blake quickly grabbed the pistol of her Gambol Shroud and fired several dust bullets at the shadows. As the shots stunned them, Jaune went in for the kill with his sword, swiping clean through them.**

"At least they die easily," Blake said seeing how they were starting to cut the number of the shadows down.

Ruby groaned, "man I want to see my copy in action. I want to see me kill them."

"Really Ruby?" Weiss asked with a deadpan look.

"Well I can't kill them here can I?" Ruby asked getting a sigh from the rest of her team.

 **"I was able to beat them with a shield in my dreams. Now with Crocea Mors it makes things much easier." Jaune said as he used his shield to knock away several of the jumping shadows.**

 **"It looks like dust can kill them too, but we're not going to last long without extra supplies. Jaune we have to do what the announcement said and get to the airships!" Blake said as fired some more to clear the way for her and Jaune.**

"Limited ammo is another concern," Ren stated seeing another problem, "We no clear sign of these creatures ending all the students will have a limited supply to fight with."

 _ **'But where did they come fro...the door!'**_ **Jaune thought as he once again stopped his run. He ran off in the direction of the forest, confusing Blake.**

 **"Jaune...!"**

 **"Head to the airships Blake, I have to check on something! It's important and it might stop these things!" Jaune then continued his run towards the secret cave.**

Ruby gulped "Do you think that will work?"

"What will work?" Weiss asked, "None of us know how to even stop it. And if Jaune is right and these things are coming from the door then he will be heading into what will most likely be the largest amount of those shadows."

Jaune said nothing as his eyes focused on the screen. He hoped his copy knew what he was doing because he had no clue.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Jaune was running towards the secret spot and the door. That is where he planned to meet up with Pyrrha and Ruby, dodging as many of the shadowy creatures as he could as they swarmed through the school. He had to find them, and he suddenly noticed that his dodging led him to the courtyard, the one with the statue of a Huntsman killing a Grimm, and that was where he saw Pyrrha just standing there looking at the sky. Worry, and yet, excitement was on her face.**

The group stared at the screen, not sure what they were seeing. "Pyrrha," Yang asked slowly, "What's with the look?"

"I…I don't know" Pyrrha replied unsure what to think.

 **"Pyrrha, we have to get Ruby and go!" Jaune said, but she continued looking at the dark sphere.**

 **"The door is open." She said calmly, and Jaune was confused.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"The door is open. We can go to the outside world. Let's go together, just the two of us!"**

"Pyrrha, what is she talking about?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know," Pyrrha repeated starting to get worried.

 **Jaune took a step back in shock. "But what about everyone else?!"**

 **"They'll be with us, I promise!" Pyrrha shouted back, a look of determination set on her face. "The door to the other worlds has opened; all we need to do is take the first step!"**

"This is scaring me," Ruby said softly. Not only was Beacon being attacked but one of their friends was acting in a strange way.

Pyrrha nodded, almost sacred to know what her copy was talking about.

 **"Pyrrha!"**

 **"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" She said as she looked towards Jaune, answering the question in a strange way and held out her hand.**

"That's brave and all but now is not the time!" Nora cried waving her hands at the screen.

 **Jaune was about to take it, and he thought she was in somewhat of a trance when she spoke, but pulled back when he saw the pool of darkness began to gather around her feet. "Don't be afraid Jaune." She added gently and Jaune didn't know what to say, but he did know that he had to get her out of that darkness.**

The group cried out shocked at the sudden darkness. "Get out of there!" Ruby shouted.

 **The more he reached for her then more it dragged him down, trying to cocoon them both in shadows.**

"C'mon get her!" Jaune cried out.

The rest were quiet as the darkness covered them. Pyrrha was stunned wondering what was happening to her character and why she was acting like this. She just didn't understand any of this.

 **Everything faded to black...until a flash of light came and dispelled the darkness. Jaune fell over, but noticed that Crocea Mors was missing in his hand.**

"What the?" Jaune asked stunned seeing his family weapon gone and a new weapon in its place.

 **"Where...what's this?" He asked as he noticed he was now holding a Key-shaped sword. The blade looked like it was silver with a crown-like tooth at the end, with two of the edges of the crown being rounded, a golden square hilt-guard, and what looked like a keychain attached to the bottom of the hilt like a tassel.**

 _ **Keyblade...Kingdom Key**_

"Isn't that the weapon on the cover?" Blake asked.

"It is," Weiss said before it clicked for her, "the key…that what must be what the letter was talking about."

Pyrrha nodded, "I thought it might be when we first saw the letter. We knew Jaune would have been the main character so it made sense for him to have it."

Ren then asked something he noticed that made everyone else freeze, "Where's Pyrrha?"

They all stared and sure enough where Pyrrha was standing was empty space. Jaune and Pyrrha themselves were worried and wondered what happened.

Ruby however was studying the weapon on screen. "It looks like a solid built, most likely Atlas grade steel. Should be able to withstand solid blows from other weapons. And interesting edge that can be used to catch or hook onto weapons for a counterattack or control of their weapon. An interesting guard for the hilt which should protect Jaune's hand from all sides. The hilt is solid and long enough to be able to use it in one hand or with both hands. And the little keychain simply adds some charm and makes the weapon look cute." Her eyes glowed with stars in them, "It looks so cool."

Yang gave her sister a deadpan look, "Ruby, your weapon lust is showing again."

Ruby blinked and glares at Yang, "I thought we agreed not to call it that!"

 **"That was the voice from my dream!" Jaune realized as it spoke again.**

 _ **Keyblade...Kingdom Key.**_

 **The voice stopped, just as more of those shadowy monsters came. One of them leaped at Jaune, and he guarded the attack with the keyblade. This time, the key made contact and struck the enemy.**

 **The monster exploded into black dust, just like in his dream, after it hit the steel of the key. Somehow, magically used to his new weapon, Jaune began his attack and tore through the waves of heartless. As he slowly cleared the way, he quickly ran from the statue and into the forest before anymore could spawn and stand in his way. He didn't know what happened to Pyrrha or even Ruby for that matter, but he knew for some reason that the answers would lie with the door.**

"At least it looks like you are able to handle that new weapon," Pyrrha said.

"That's the only good news I can see at the moment," Jaune replied as the screen changed.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"What do you mean, you expect me to just wait here?! My team, my friends are out there fighting these things and you just want me to wait in one of these things?!" Blake glared harshly at the headmaster. As she did, her sensitive ears could easily pick up the sounds of dust, bullets, and cutting sounds from various students and weapons. Somehow the hangar was safe from the creatures getting in, but teachers and students alike took out arms just outside so that more could make in inside.**

Blake's eyes went wide, "He can't be serious?"

"He sounds like it," Weiss said with a frown. She agreed with Blake as she wouldn't just sit back and wait if she had the power to do something to help her teammates and friends.

 **"Because given the situation it is better to wait for your teammates to arrive than to go on a fool's errand looking for them." Ozpin said.**

 **"Yang and Weiss are on the other side of Beacon! And Jaune went off somewhere?! I can't even contact Ruby and Nora and Ren can't with Pyrrha either!" My friends need me..." Blake would've used her semblance to pass by had Ozpin not block her path with his weapon.**

"This is not good," Yang said worried that something could happen to Ruby, even if it is the one in the show.

They all nodded, while Nora moaned, "We're not going to find Pyrrha are we?"

"It doesn't look like it," Ren said patting his friend's shoulder.

 **"Blake, your dedication to your friends is admirable and in any other situation I would allow you to go after them. However; this is no normal attack as you surely saw that giant sphere in the sky." Ozpin then gestured to the symbol of destruction that seemed to be getting closer, now sucking in parts of Remnant around them.**

 **"At most we have about ten minutes to safely evacuate all the people in Beacon. I am tasked with saving as many people as I can. You can see I'm not in the mood to risk one student to save four."**

"Harsh," Yang muttered with a wince.

"I don't agree with him of course," Weiss said, "I can see his point from a certain point of view."

"You would have us left behind?" Ruby asked unable to believe it.

"Of course not!" Weiss scolded, "I would be like Blake and trying to get out there to find you guys. But I can understand what he is saying."

"It still doesn't make it right," Yang muttered.

 **"But Professor...!"**

 **"Professor Goodwitch has Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long's locations on her scroll and is going to retrieve them." Ozpin said, relieving her a bit. "As for Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose, and Ms. Nikos...only time will tell. However, I can guarantee you they will be fine."**

Ruby sighed in relive hearing her sister and BFF had someone looking for them.

 **Blake continued to listen but her will was still adamant to help her friends. "You say that but it looks like the end of the world out there! How are you so sure that they will be all right?!"**

 **"I believe Mr. Arc now has the key."**

"Well that all but confirms that theory," Pyrrha said with a nod.

 **Those words shocked Blake as the cryptic Headmaster looked to her with a serious expression. "Ms. Belladonna, what I am about to tell you has been a closely kept secret, not from this world but from many others as well. Let me explain to you what is happening and then send you on your way."**

Blake blinked in surprise at how much the headmaster was going to tell her. The others were just as stunned. However, before more details can be shared the scene changed to a different one causing the group to groan. "No fair," Ruby moaned, wanting to know more details of the secret.

"Cock tease!" Yang cried annoyed. She didn't notice the looks she got from that comment.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"These things just keep coming!" Yang said as she drove through another stack of creatures. She slowed down her bike to fire a few dust rounds from her gauntlets, clearing a road for her and Weiss. Said heiress was using dust and her semblance to help the yellow dragon with crowd control. "Have you managed to reach Ruby?!"**

 **"I've been trying and she's not picking up! Even she isn't this irresponsible!" Weiss yelled over the roar of Bumblebee.**

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby said with a smile before what the white girl said caught up with her "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Weiss just rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

 **The drive had taken them away from Beacon when all of this was happening, however a quick message on their scroll informed them of the situation and where they needed to go. Now they were trying to find the missing half of Team RWBY.**

 **"Blake is already at the hangar, but there is no way I'm leaving my baby sister behind in all of this!" Yang yelled back.**

"Hell no!" Yang cried agreeing with herself.

 **"I'm not disagreeing with you, but we need to find her before that thing in the sky hits Beacon in ten minutes! Where is Ruby?! She better not be trying to play hero somewhere during all of this!" As insulting as that sounded, Weiss didn't want anything to happen to her first partner and friend since coming to Beacon.**

Ruby beamed happy to hear how much Weiss cared for her. Now if only she would admit they were BFF's.

 **"If she is...shit!" Yang quickly hit the breaks to stop the motorcycle as cracks appeared on the ground. She was lucky to have stopped as a large chunk of the ground was lifting up in front of them towards the swirling vortex in the sky. "We have to go around now!"**

 **"Is that thing a black hole, it's just pulling in everything around it!" Weiss said in disbelief. How they were still on the ground yet the vortex was powerful enough now to pull pieces of Remnant up into the sky.**

"Dear god," Weiss whispered not wanting that to happen on any world.

 **"Now is not the time for questions." Before Yang could steer her bike the two of them were covered in a pink aura and were lifted off the ground. The two looked up and saw Glynda Goodwitch looking down at them from an airship, a ship that they have never seen before.**

Weiss blinked seeing that ship, "What the? What kind of ship is that?"

"It doesn't look like any bullhead I ever seen," Blake said looking it over.

Nora tilted her head, "it looks like it is made of building blocks."

Weiss scoffed, "Please who would make a ship like that?"

 **"The message called for an immediate evacuation. Once I found out you two were so far away I was sent to retrieve you and any other wayward students."**

 **"You can get Ice Queen (Hey!) to the hangers, but I'm not leaving without my baby sister!" Yang almost shouted, and Weiss ignored the seeming insult from the yellow dragon.**

Weiss gave Yang a deadpan look while Yang simply shrugged, "I regret nothing."

 **Goodwitch, however, did not have the same sentiments. "I am not giving you a choice in the matter. I do believe that if you have faith, you will see your younger sister again." Glynda waved the riding crop, and Weiss didn't recognize what happened as the two members of team RWBY were engulfed in a light and were teleported away.**

"What the hell!" Yang shouted "What did she do?!"

"I didn't know she can do that," Ruby muttered amazed.

 **With Team RWBY safe, Glynda then turned to look up at the cataclysm in the sky.**

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Jaune managed to make it back to the cave and reach the end. He knew Ruby would be waiting for him. He didn't know what happened to Pyrrha, because she had just vanished. However, he wasn't going to lose his first friend in Beacon, the little red leader that can break Mach speed. He reached the inner sanctum of the cave and found the girl.**

 **"Ruby!" He called out, but something felt off. She wasn't acting normal, as if something was missing as she turned around and reached to him.**

Yang went wide eyed at the image of Ruby on screen. "Ruby are you sniffing dust compounds again?"

"No!" Ruby cried angry at the thought her sister didn't trust her.

Weiss gained a deadpan look before she held her finger up and open her mouth to speak before she decided that she was better off not knowing.

 **"Jaune..." As all she said before the door behind her burst open. A wave of darkness flowed from the door and thrust Ruby towards him, and Jaune tried to catch her, to keep her safe. When she came right to him, she vanished. As if she wasn't there, and the force of the darkness threw him harshly out of the cave.**

 **"Aaaaah!"**

Jaune's scream plus the fact that Ruby vanished like a ghost shocked and made them jump. "What the hell!" Yang cried again, "What the hell is going on? Where's Ruby? Why did she disappear?"

"I don't know," Ruby whispered, stunned at what she saw. She hoped nothing bad happened to her character.

 **As quickly as it had happened, his flight came to an end as he landed hard on the ground. Using his new keyblade as a crutch Jaune slowly made his way back to his feet. Looking around he saw his shield lingering on the edge next to a cliff. Running to retrieve what was left of his original weapon he quickly grabbed it without falling over the cliff. Looking down Jaune quickly discovered that his stretch of land was actually floating in the air.**

 **"This can't possibly get any worse." Jaune complained as he turned around and looked up at the vortex in the sky.**

Yang winced, "Don't get murphy involved."

Jaune winced as he knew from comics and TV that you don't ever say that."

 **As if to remind him of Murphy's Law, rising from the ground was a familiar figure. Scared, Jaune took a step back only to feel nothing but empty air behind him. It was almost like the platforms from his dream. Also from his dreams was the gigantic shadow monster he had fought before, the heart shaped hole in its chest was a very familiar site.**

Jaune held back a groaned seeing the monster before his character. "Oh…him again."

Words appeared on the screen with the monster behind it.

 _ **HEARTLESS: Darkside**_

"Well now we got a name for it," Yang said.

Blake, Weiss and Ren however focused on the word before the name. Was that what those shadows were called? Heartless? The name didn't sound any better than Creatures of Grimm.

 **"First those little bug things and now you. Guess that wasn't a dream." Jaune whispered as his grip tightened on his two weapons. "You know what? I don't have time to be afraid of you!" He spoke with renewed vigor.**

"Go get 'em Jaune!" Ruby cheered.

Pyrrha nodded, "You got this. You know how he fights from your dream so you have a slight edge."

 **"I'm going to knock you out of the way and find Pyrrha, Ruby, and everyone else!" Jaune declared as he took his stance. Instead of hiding behind his shield it was behind him as he pointed his keyblade at the giant.**

 **The creature let out a low groan as if accepting the blonde's challenge. It slammed its fist down only for Jaune to sidestep and slash causing wisps of black smoke to fly out it's wounded hand. Reeling its fist back, it's ominous, glowing yellow eyes stared down at the knight.**

 _ **(Jaune vs. Darkside ost – Persona Q: Laser Beam)**_

Yang tilted her head as the music changed to fit the tone of the moment as well as fit the overall scene. "Nice music."

"Kind of catchy," Nora said with a little bop to the new music.

"It does fit the tone very well," Blake said before they watched as the fight scene got underway.

Yang grinned before she stated "Fight."

 **Gathering up a sinister feeling aura, the colossal shadow lied down on his knees and began to concentrate energy around its chest. It's empty heart-shaped void began to glow as the creature continued to build up power.**

 _ **'Just relax Jaune; you've fought this thing before.'**_ **Jaune readied himself, not willing to move from his spot.**

 **As the blonde predicted, the creature began to fire waves of energy from its chest. Jaune, ready and prepared, with two swings he sent the first two balls into the ground around him but on the third attack he swung the keyblade in a way that redirected it back at the creature's head. Before the knight could celebrate it suddenly fired five balls of energy at once.**

Jaune winced, "Okay's it got a bit better since last time."

 **"Crap!" Quickly he brought up his shield, Jaune allowed the metal wall to absorb the brunt of the attack. The feeling of safety vanished as colossal fist slammed into the shield, knocking June a good distance away and separating him from his shield.**

 **Clearing the cobwebs from his head Jaune quickly got back to his feet. "Right, this is different from fighting Ursa."**

"Yeah," Yang said rolling her eyes "Ursa are much smaller and don't shot energy blast."

Nora grinned, "But how cool would it be if they can do that?"

"No Nora," was the reply not just from Ren this time but from all of them. Nora just pouts at this.

 **Now with both hands gripping the keyblade, Jaune rolled under the fist that then planted itself into the ground. "Ha! You miss…whoa!"**

 **Quickly dodging a smaller shadow creature, Jaune looked and saw a large shadow pooling around the giant fist and a horde of the shadows crawling from out of it. Two more jumped into the air trying to claw at the blonde only to meet the flat end of the keyblade. Turning them into dust, he quickly saw the hand beginning to rise from the pool of darkness.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Using a smaller shadow as a stepping stone, the blonde knight ran up the length of its arm to make it to the head.**

"Nice work Jaune," Pyrrha said, "going for the vital spot."

"Much easier than waiting it to go lower and allowing you to hit it," Weiss muttered.

 _ **'You can kill Grim quicker by aiming for their vitals like their head. It's what we learned in Professor's Port's class. Maybe it will work on these things too.'**_

 **Taking his lessons to heart, he aimed for the bandage covered head. A few swipes of the keyblade caused more black mist to rise from its head, making the creature lurch back it what looked like pain. The creature suddenly shook, knocking Jaune off its shoulder and back down to earth. At least he landed on his legs. Jaune leaped back as he saw it raise another hand.**

 _ **'That's right, keep that up.'**_ **Jaune planned out in his head. The more it tried to overwhelm him with the smaller monsters, the easier it is to get to its head. It was his only shot at major damage since he didn't want to waste time slashing at its wrists.**

"At least it seems to follow a pattern," Blake said.

Weiss huffed "While that sounds stupid following a pattern with your attacks, at least it makes it easier for you to defeat it."

 **The monster did exactly what Jaune thought it would do, however; instead of just its fist the whole arm sunk into the pool of darkness it created. Slowly it stood back into its feet, surprising Jaune as it came out with a swirling sphere of destruction in its hand. It looked almost like the vortex that loomed above the battlefield.**

"Okay I take that back," Blake said slightly wide eyed seeing the new attack.

 **Ready to move at any time, the knight watched as the giant launched the sphere up into the air. Colliding with the vortex, it began to rain smaller spheres of darkness down around them.**

 **"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Jaune moved, not wanting to get hit by the destructive rain.**

"Whoa…" Ruby muttered, "Didn't see that coming."

"And Jaune without an umbrella for this shower," Yang added with a grin.

Her team groaned but all Yang did was beam at her pun.

 **Satisfied with the distance the blonde gave him the creature got ready to fire another volley at the distracted knight. Quickly it took aim at the runaway blonde.**

 **"Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!"**

Nora titled her head, "We might need a swear jar for this."

"Not now Nora," Ren stated shaking his head.

 **Added to the falling rain of destruction, Jaune now had to deal with the balls of darkness now aimed at his person. Quickly dodging another blast, the blonde ducked behind a nearby boulder so that it may serve as his makeshift shield. Jaune just pulled out his Scroll and began using the camera to view the giant still firing its energy at him. Putting the Scroll away, Jaune tried to plan out his next move. The boulder wouldn't last forever and his shield was missing somewhere in the chaos.**

Jaune frowned hearing that he someone lost both his grandfather's sword and now shield. He vowed that something like that won't happen to him.

 **It was only by pure luck that the spheres falling from the sky have not homed in on him and finished him off. The sounds of explosions and the subtle cracking of the rock ended allowing Jaune to quickly peak and see what was happening.**

 **A distance away the colossal creature had balled up its fist and sunk it into the ground to prepare another storm to unleash onto the hiding blonde.**

"Not this time," Ruby said shaking her head.

 **"Oh no you don't!" Abandoning safety, Jaune took a page from another blond he knew and ran to attack the head as it laid vulnerable on the ground.**

Yang blinked, "Is he copying Sun or something?"

She didn't notice the stared the others said before they simply shook their heads and left it alone.

 **Reeling back from the sudden attack, the creature began to stand bringing with him another ball of energy. Quickly, Jaune made a bold move and grabbed onto one of the bandages around the creature's face so that he could remain close to its weak spot. Keeping his tight grip, Jaune then turned to stare at the large eye staring back again, giving him a clear target as he thrusts the keyblade into the massive eye. Suddenly, a bright light shot out from the stab wound causing Jaune to lose his grip and fall.**

"Did I get it?" Jaune asked.

"It looks like you did great amount of damage" Pyrrha pointed out as well as seeing the light coming from the wound.

 **"Oof!" Jaune landed on his face as he looked at the frozen giant. Light still glowing causing sparks to fly around its face. As he got up he almost fell again as the floating island began to shake and crumble around him. Looking up Jaune saw that during the fight they have been inching closer and closer, and was now nearing the massive vortex as it descended onto Beacon.**

The group looked at the as their school was getting closer and closer to being swallow. They were quite, on the edge of their seats before Ruby whispered, "No."

 **The giant limped back and floated into the air, vanishing into the black abyss in the sky. Jaune in the meanwhile was gripping a nearby rock as hard as he could, struggling to resist the massive gravitational pull towards destruction.**

 **Slowly his grip failed. Three fingers. Two fingers. One…**

 **"Aaaaaaaaah!" Jaune cried out as he floated away.**

 **And much like his dream, everything went black.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried as the screen turned black.

"What happen?" Blake asked.

No one moved before the credits for the episode. This shocked the group and several made their disapproveal known. "Boo!" Nora cried.

"A cliff hanger?" Yang asked stunned.

"What?" Weiss gapped at the screen. "No! You can't leave it like that?" she scowled, "That is completely no fair."

"Quick the next episode!" Ruby cried.

"You have the remote," Jaune pointed blinked, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Well there is the rest of chapter two. I hope I did the characters and their reactions justice for this chapter. Well nothing much else to say but that they are getting more excited about this series and before anyone asks; yes more people will be joining as the story (both mine and the real one) goes on but it won't be until chapter 4 of the story will anyone join on. Now for the two notes I added back near the beginning.

1: Bunny-ex-Machin. In the youtube video 'Everything Wrong with RWBY volume 3' this is what was said when they showed Velvet's weapon and I just laughed hard at that. I felt it was needed to be added.

2: As I have stated before in a different story when I first saw this series Jaune and Pyrrha reminded me of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible so I figure a small joke on the famed ability that Ron has when talking about Jaune possible/future semblance. I would laugh though if it turns out that his real semblance is actually something like that.

Well that's all for now so that's all and I'll see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 3A

Preview to Heart

Now we move onto chapter 3. And with volume 4 up and going I love to get back to this. With more lore of Remnant and more found out every episode it is nice to see the series evolve. Now how will the others react to seeing a different world? How will they react to seeing the remains of people whose worlds have been lost to the darkness? How will they take the fact most of their friends are all but separated? Well I should not be asking you guys as you are here to find out. So sit back, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact, I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09.

Chapter three A~

Ruby quickly started the next episode and once again they started up with the title theme going on. Ruby herself felt that if they were not on edge and worried about finding out what happen to their friends she would have enjoyed the song more. Once it was over the screen showed the plaza of a town they have never seen before. They couldn't tell what kingdom it was from but they saw that Yang and Weiss walked on screen.

 **The town that the two Huntresses in training arrived in was very different than other towns in Remnant. Traverse Town, the name of their location, was less advanced than the city of Vale. Stores were brightened by lanterns, light bulbs, and electricity instead of the traditional dust powered generators. There were no paved roads and not a single vehicle was in sight, only stone walkways as far as the two could see. No virtual rails or traffic lights anywhere in the city either, only traditional street lights lit the perpetually night sky.**

 **Traverse Town's newest arrivals, Yang and Weiss, appear in the center of the plaza after being dropped off by Professor Goodwitch. After receiving their newest mission from the Huntress, they were immediately sent to this new world. The two Huntresses were of course miffed at being sent on a mission after watching their world disappeared and hearing no word about their friends and their locations, but they were at least doing a good job of tempering their anger.**

Yang growled, clearing not happy about that and she knew her character felt the same.

 **"Uh! How can they expect me to focus on a mission when my baby sister is somewhere out in Dust knows where?!" The yellow dragon stomps her way through the town.**

 **After being rescued by their instructor, the remaining two members of Team RWBY was then placed in one of the newer ships they say in the hanger and were sent off just before the world vanished. Yang and Weiss then watched as the ship begin to fly itself as the Headmaster appeared on the large screen explaining the situation to them. Now here they are in a new world after a half hour flight, yet all the time Yang worried over the fate of her family and friends than the newest mission.**

Yang frowned, wondering where her sister was and Ruby frowned as well and held Yang's hand. Yang was surprised by this but held her sister's hand, feeling a bit better.

 **Weiss walked beside Yang at a more solemn pace. "Yang, I hate this situation just as much as you do. We should be out there looking for everyone else like the other students and teachers."**

 **"Then why are we still here and not back trying to work the ship?!" Yang asked, her usual lilac eyes now red to show her anger, and her blond hair lightly aflame.**

 **"I'm not exactly in a hurry to visit a random world or have our ride explode in space since none of us know how to pilot the ship." Weiss spoke her reasons. What she left out was how she didn't want to get in any vehicle with Yang after the high speed madness back on the Bumblebee.**

Yang gave Weiss a look, who returned it, clearly decided that she would never take a ride with Yang.

 **"Pfft, just give me a like 3 minutes, I'll have us flying like a champs in no time." The flames simmered down after Weiss made her point.**

Nora hummed, "If you don't know how to fly, how did you get to that world?"

The others were quiet, not sure themselves.

 **The two only got here thanks to the autopilot so until they figured out how to fly their new ride, they were stuck put in this world. With her anger now gone and not clouding her judgement, the blonde bombshell pulled out her Scroll.**

 **"So what do you think that message from Ozpin was about?" On the screen read out the orders Ozpin had given to them earlier. Yang was surprised at how she could still get messages from planets away from wherever the Headmaster was now. How good was the Wi-Fi for it to send messages from across light-years away?**

Weiss was stunned at this, "How can we even get messages from Professor Ozpin if we are on another world?"

Yang chuckled, "If our Wi-Fi is that good then maybe I can stream more shows and movies?"

"Like the ones you never let me see?" Ruby asked her sister, "they can't be that bad? I can handle scary movies Yang."

Yang grimace, "Not happening Ruby." She was never going to let her sister see the X-rated movies she streams sometimes.

 **"When we find this key we'll get our answers. It might be tied to those things that attacked our world." The heiress answered while she too read over the orders on her own Scroll. "Just remember what the rest of our orders are Yang. We're not supposed to be talking about the existence of other worlds to those not already informed. We don't know if this place knows about the other worlds or if it's was like Remnant and left in the dark."**

 **"Aye aye, Captain Killjoy." Yang sarcastically saluted.**

Yang grinned before Weiss stated in a deadpan look and tone, "No."

Yang said nothing but was going to save that one for later.

 **"Be serious Yang. I'm talking about keeping the World Order, so unless we have to, no talking about Remnant or Dust or anything else from where we're from." Weiss glared at Yang's nonchalant attitude.**

 **"If the ship sent us here then Ozpin and Goodwitch made sure this world was in the know. Plus, not like we don't already stand out with the clothes we have on."**

 **"Maybe we wouldn't attract so many stares if you had dressed more tastefully."**

 **"As if, clothes like these are the best for how I fight. And that's a laugh coming from Ms. Dress."**

 **"Combat Skirt! We've been over this!"**

Weiss glared at Yang as well as Ruby. No one disses the combat skirt.

 **"Yeah yeah, huh?" Before Yang could joke around more she saw an animal make its way towards them.**

 **It was a dog; not matter what world they were on it was obviously a dog. A medium sized, yellow furred dog with long black droopy ears and a long thin black tail. As it sat and looked at the girls with large eyes, Yang saw the green collar hanging loosely around its neck with the name** _ **Pluto**_ **inscribed on the front.**

"Ah he's cute," Nora cooed to which Weiss and Ruby nodded. Blake narrowed her eyes at the dog on the screen.

 **"Hey there little guy, is Pluto your name?" Yang asked as she began petting the yellow dog. Pluto giving her a bark as his way of saying 'yea' while enjoying the petting.**

 **"Yang, what are you doing? We have a key to find and we don't have time to waste." Weiss patronized her while at the same time holding one of her hands back to avoid petting Pluto herself.**

 **"I can't help it Weiss, the guy just came out of nowhere. Almost reminds me of Zwei, Zwei started hitting the gym." Yang smiled, remembering the old days back home with her sister, father, and their pet dog Zwei. An idea then popped into her head. "Hey boy, have you seen any keys anywhere?"**

"Yang I doubt it is that easy," Weiss said shaking her head.

Blake nodded, "A dog can't really help in this situation."

"But this dog can help!" Ruby said beaming, "I'm sure this Pluto is just as smart as Zwei."

Weiss seem conflicted, "Zwei does seem like a very intelligent dog. And I'm sure this cute little doggy will be helpful later on."

Ruby nodded, happy to see that her BFF was agreeing with her. Yang smirked at Weiss, knowing she could easily tease the white theme girl easily. Blake gave Weiss a deadpan look, feeling slightly betrayed and thought Weiss was just bias.

 **"Yang, I don't think it will be that easy."**

Weiss blushed slightly seeing she was practically repeating herself before she held her hand up as Nora and Yang opens their mouths. "Not one word."

 **Hearing the question, Pluto turned towards a nearby building and started barking while running towards it. Yang was about to follow before she was held back by Weiss.**

 **"Yang, we can play with the cute doggy later." Weiss saw the look in Yang's eyes but then cut her off. "We need to find this Leon character like Professor Ozpin said in the message. He might have this key or at give us a hint towards finding it.**

 **"Alright, alright!" Yang said as she saw Pluto run off towards the back of the shops. The two Huntresses then walked away to begin searching for either Leon or the Key.**

 **"Cute little doggy~?"**

 **"I didn't say lit…Goddammit Yang!"**

Weiss blushed as her friends giggled at her. Ruby patted her back after stifling her giggles, "It's okay Weiss. Pluto is a cute doggie too. Though Zwei is much cuter."

"True."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **Unbeknownst to the two, Pluto had listened to Yang and went off to search for the nearest key. This led the yellow dog to sniff his way into an ally where he a boy leaning against the wall. The boy was unconscious if his closed eyes and steady breather was any indication, but Pluto's nose pointed him towards the oversized Key in the blond boy's right hand.**

The group blinked at this. Ruby however said the first thing that came her to mind, "Good boy!"

Jaune sighed, "So close to being found by my friends."

Pyrrha patted his back, "I'm sure you will find the others. At least you know where Weiss and Yang is."

 **The key then vanished as the boy began to come to. Jaune slowly woke up and stared at the hand that only a second a go held the Keyblade. He then put the hand down and turns to see Pluto sitting and panting next to him. Jaune groaned and his sleepy eyes went from the dog to the unknown walls around him.**

 **"This is just a dream." He said sleepily and sadly, almost hoping that Remnant wasn't gone and the evens was just another weird nightmare.**

The group winced at this. They can't imagine seeing the things Jaune has seen. They don't doubt they wish it was a dream too.

 **That was before Pluto rushed up and planted his front paws on the knight chest plate, waking him up and knocking the wind out of him.**

 **"Ow! Ok, that hurt too much for this to be not a dream!" Jaune realized as he quickly stood up. Thinking back, he thought of his strange new weapon and suddenly Kingdom Key returned to his grasp. Staring at the Keyblade in his hand and feeling the power within it, Jaune's grip tightened on the handle.**

 **"This isn't a dream, which means all that stuff about the monsters and Remnant vanishing happened. Beacon is gone. Pyrrha and Ruby…"**

Again the group was solemn, none more so then Pyrrha and Ruby. They could not believe what happen to their characters. Pyrrha acting so unlike herself and vanished into darkness almost willingly and Ruby vanished before their eyes when Jaune tried to catch her.

 **After the solemn thought, he swung Kingdom Key around for a bit to test his new weapon. It actually reminded him of a mix of a mace, a longsword, and a katana from some of the weapons books Ruby let him borrow. It'll have to do since Crocea Mors was gone now. After getting the feel of his new weapon he looked at the dog who woke him up.**

 **"Pluto huh...you wouldn't happen to know where I am, do you boy?" Jaune asked his newest acquaintance. If he really was on another world, that didn't mean animals couldn't talk right? Yeah that idea sounded way better in his head for some reason.**

 **Pluto, gave him a single bark before dashing out of the alleyway.**

 **"Yeah I thought so too." Jaune followed Pluto out of the alleyway and then grew wide eyed at the new town he ended up in. He definitely wasn't in Kan... Vale anymore. This place reminded him of the towns he saw in Professor Oobleck's class textbook.**

Ren focus more on the buildings as the screen pan the plaza. "He does have a point."

"I'm sure Dr. Oobleck would love to study this town," Weiss agreed seeing what Ren was on about

 **It was a large, calm and quiet town, much different from downtown Vale on a busy day. Houses and buildings barely going over two stories as opposed to the large city buildings. Soon looking and checking his Scroll, Jaune figured either his Scroll was broken or time was weird because his phone read Noon yet it was still night time. Maybe he found the one world where there wasn't a sun? Jaune came upon a set of large closed doors and eyed the words on top written across.**

 **Traverse Town - 1st District.**

"From the looks of it, the town is split into several sections," Blake observe from the sign, "But how many are there?"

"And which one has the guy we looking for?" Yang added but no one had an answer for them.

 **"I might just be passing history, but I don't think this town is on any map I've ever seen." Jaune then shook his head of denial. He was in a new world, not just a new town. "I better start looking around. Maybe someone I know got dropped off here too." Wishfully thinking, Jaune began looking at his choices around town.**

 **There were other people walking around the plaza between everything but none of them looked familiar. Many of the stores and homes still had their lights on but only a few of them had their doors opened. The café was opened air, so he could see the patrons eating or drinking but none of them he has ever seen before. Still looking, Jaune's eyes caught two shops close by each other. Walking towards them he walked straight towards the one closest to the ally where he woke up.**

 _ **'Cid's shop huh?'**_

"Perhaps you can get some information there," Pyrrha suggested.

Blake nodded, "makes sense for the next course of action and the people here would have a better idea at least."

 **Jaune entered the store, hearing the ringing of a bell above him signaling his arrival. "Hello, is anyone here?"**

 **"Well, there's me."**

 **A man at the counter got his attention. "Name's Cid, and I run this shop." The man answered the blond knight. The guy had on a white shirt and a large orange waistband over what looked like blue pants, at least that all Jaune could catch as most of the storeowner's waist was behind the register desk. The older man had a bit of a blond beard growing on his chin and a necklace with a rectangular charm. His blond hair was also messy, held back by a pair of goggles, but Jaune could guess that he was a guy cared little about his hair.**

 **"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Anyway, do you know where I am? I'm kind of lost." Jaune replied a bit nervously. Cid just nodded as he pulled the long toothpick out his mouth.**

 **"Well kid, you're in Traverse Town. It's a world of remnants, built by refugees for refugees. People who have lost their worlds usually wind up in a place like this sooner or later." Cid's answer surprised Jaune.**

This bit of news left the teams stunned, "So everyone in this town…" Ruby started slowly.

"Lost their worlds," Weiss finished just as horrified.

"It's worst then we thought," Yang said softly, worried about Ruby and if she was in the town.

 **If people who lost their worlds came to Traverse Town sooner or later, then there was a chance his friends could be here.**

 **"So, I'm not in Remnant anymore. But, how'd I get here if my world vanished?" Jaune asked no one in particular, though Cid did give somewhat of an answer.**

 **"Dunno how you got here, but most people usually get here by Gummi Ship." Cid then pointed around the room showing Jaune pictures, diagrams, and models of various different ships. "That's what this shop is for kid, I sell and build parts and pieces to anything that flies through the stars. It's the only way to safely go through the many worlds, so people come to me when that way starts to break down or want something extra built in."**

Weiss nodded at this, seeing the sense in both business and practicality to have such a shop.

 **What is a Gummi ship was Jaune's first mental question to the man's response, but he decided to ask later. Jaune wanting to get started on finding his friends and teammates.**

 **"Anyway, I'm trying to find some friends of mine. I got separated from them. Do you have any ideas where to find them if they landed here out of nowhere like I did?"**

 **"Honestly, not the faintest idea. If they ended up in Traverse Town, they could've landed in any of the three districts like you did."**

 **"Districts?"**

 **"Traverse Town is a large place divided into Districts. It's how the place is organized." Cid then started to explain. "This is the First District. It's not that big though so if you haven't seen anyway stumbling around like you have, they aren't here. Your best bet is to check the other two districts." Cid offered the teen his advice.**

 **"There's another large door close by that leads to the Second District. However, it isn't safe to look unless you can take care of yourself kid." Cid placed the toothpick back in his teeth.**

 **"Don't worry about me, I can hold my own just fine. Believe it or not, I was taught how to hunt and kill monsters back in my world." Jaune reassured him as he shouldered his new weapon, not seeing the surprise in Cid's eyes from seeing Kingdom Key. "Well I'm off to check, thanks for the help Cid."**

Blake, Ren and Pyrrha narrowed their eyes seeing how Cid reacted. "He knows something," Blake said suspiciously.

 **"Hold on Jaune." The old man stopped the knight from leaving. "If you ever run into trouble, you come to me." Surprising Jaune, the seemingly gruff man continued.**

 **"Even if you call yourself a monster hunter, you can come back to this shop if things prove too rough for you. I'll look out for you, you seem like a good kid." With that, he let Jaune go the knight smiling back determined to go find his friends. Cid chewed more on his tooth pick before flicking it away.**

 **"I better call Leon and the gang, wouldn't be good if we lost the key already." Cid said, remembering Jaune's weapon.**

 **"Hopefully that kid doesn't get himself killed either."**

"So he knows Leon," Weiss said surprised, "And it at least confirms that Leon is in this town."

"Shame our girls didn't take to him," Yang said with a sigh, "It would have made the search much easier."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"This place really isn't that big." Jaune said after exploring the First District. The only significant places are the plaza, where he asked the few people around for help. The cafe nearby, Cid's accessory shop, and an Item shop next door. Jaune even spotted another shop above Cid's but found out by a passerby that it was closed. All of them led to dead ends, as many never seen the people he was describing or were new arrivals much like he was. Taking Cid's advice, Jaune walked back to the door marked 2nd District.**

 **"Ok, I fought a Giant Ursa and a Deathstalker. I beat that giant monster thing at Beacon. What could I possibly have to worry about?" Jaune pumped himself up and then opened the doors.**

"Those shadow things that attacked Beacon? And in even greater numbers?" Yang suggested causing Jaune to slump slightly.

 **No sooner than five steps past the now closing doors did he regret those words.**

 **Almost immediately, a man came running from the right in front of him before tripping over his feet. Sweating profusely and huffing air, it was obvious that he had been running from something. Jaune quickly ran to the man's side, trying to help him stand up, the man losing his footing each time and falling back to the ground.**

 **"Are you all right?! Do you need anything?!"**

 **"Heart...My...Heart..." The man breathed out, still huffing in air.**

Jaune bit his lip, he knew he needed to find a doctor for the man.

 **"Hold on, I'm not a doctor but I can try and find a place where you can be treated!" Jaune pulled the man with him back towards the First District door.**

 **Suddenly, with newfound strength, the man shook himself from the blond's hands and fell back to the ground. His face was one of shock and horror as his chest began to glow and something flew out of it.**

The group gasped at this, seeing what was coming out. "is that?" Ruby started to ask but was unable to finish.

 **"My…My…"**

 **A heart. As weird as that sound Jaune had just watched someone's heart fly from their chest and unusually a glowing pink shaped heart instead of how the organ should look like. The man's body vanished as the heart flew to a small black vortex that appeared in midair.**

 **"Wait, that's just like..." Jaune said, still in shock of the man's death. The vortex reminded him of the creatures that attacked Beacon. Jaune could only watch as the heart floated over into the darkness.**

"They took his heart," Nora whispered, eyes wide and horrified, "They took it."

Blake remembered the term used when it showed the name of the giant shadow monster. Heartless. "They really are heartless, monsters that seek the hearts of others."

Ruby shivered and tried to cover herself more into her cloak. That seemed more terrify then Grimm. Grimm kill and destroy yes but to take the hearts of others seemed scarier to her.

 **The heart was then swallowed by the void and then morphed into a new creature. It had a bluish black suit on body suit that cling to its entire frame, its fingers had long red claws. It was armored too, two steel wristbands, black boots with spiraled toes and a silver knight helm. The helm then opens to show a shadowy face with two glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. The armored clad creature then disappeared into another black vortex.**

"That is not what they look like before," Jaune said stunned.

"They much have different forms," Ruby guessed, "like how Grimm have different forms."

"Just what my guy needs," Jaune muttered.

 **"What was that thing?" Jaune asked, stunned at the events he'd just witnessed. It wasn't every day that weirdness on that level just happen, even some of Nora's pancake high dreams never got this weird.**

Nora huffed, "I can make up things too you know. I just like telling the truth."

"Only you Nora," Ren said patting her head, "Only you."

 **He didn't have time to actually consider things, as suddenly more of the shadowy monsters that appeared on Remnant around him.**

 **(Heartless theme – Kingdom Hearts ost: Destiny's Force)**

Yang nodded, enjoying the new music that came on screen, "At least the music adds to the scene."

"That's kinda the point," Blake added dully. But she did smile as well, "but I will admit the music is good."

Ruby nodded excited to see June fight with the weapon more. "The theme song is better though."

 **"You...you're the things from Remnant!" The blonde knight said as he was suddenly surrounded by possibly 7 or 8 of the shadow monsters. Quickly he held his sword in front of him, already prepared for what these monsters might try.**

 **As the creatures circled and twitched around him, Jaune reaches and strikes at the closest one. The small monster vanished into mist though this causes the rest to attack the Huntsman all at once. Now shield less, Jaune began to swipe around trying to keep a solid defense. Sparks fired off the steel as claws bounced off the Kingdom Key. Still standing, despite a few lucky nicks and scratches. Thinking back to his training, Jaune pulled his weapon to his side as if sheathing it and stood still with one hand on the handle. The creatures took this as a sign to attack all at once and all jump with their claws raised high seeking blood and hearts. Quickly, Jaune did a quick spin drawing his weapon and knocking them all away with one swipe.**

 **As the black mist began to fade around him, Jaune let out a quick breath and started to look around the buildings.**

Jaune stared amazed while Pyrrha was beaming, "See Jaune, you are getting the hand of your training."

Jaune nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 **"No time to rest now. I better keep up the search." Spotting a nearby hotel to his left. Jaune then ran to the doors wanting to move before any more of those creatures appeared again.**

 _ **'Guess those are what Cid was trying to warn me about. I hope I can find my friends, but I also sort of hope that they aren't with these things.'**_ **Jaune thought as he stepped through the hotel's gates.**

 **Just as those doors closed, the doors of the Second District opened again as two individuals had just arrived into this part of town.**

Weiss and Yang blinked seeing themselves come into the district. "Wow that is some rotten timing."

"Agreed," Weiss sighed, "I'm sure my character would be happy to see any familiar face, even Jaune."

Jaune moaned at the jab, knowing that she meant it in a bad way. "If only my guy didn't move so fast."

Pyrrha patted his shoulder, "Relax Jaune, you character couldn't have known. If anything I would have searched ahead as well."

"True, he did nothing wrong" Ren agreed.

 **"Geez, how hard is it to find one person in this place?" Yang asked, as their current search for the mysterious Leon had proven fruitless in the First District.**

"We must not have meet Cid," Yang said seeing them still searching for Leon.

 **"I'm still having a hard time believing that someone gave money for three kids to start a business. Even more so that those kids are actually anthropomorphic ducks." Weiss just said dumbfounded at the Duck's Items, and the three Duck brothers, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.**

Weiss was surprised to hear this, hearing someone giving money for someone to start a business was not that strange. Hearing that the owners were three kids was something else entirely. Blake blinked hearing how Weiss described the three brother, "Does she mean like Faunus?"

"No clue," Ruby said with a shrug, "We didn't see them."

"They are most likely from a different world," Ren pointed out, "So perhaps they are exactly how Weiss described."

"So cool," Nora said, "I want to see them."

 **"If you here that's weird, they said their Uncle is a knight and their grandpa is loaded. I wonder how they make money with all those bills." Yang grinned.**

"Huh that is weird," Ruby said thinking it over before she blinked at the pun and then groaned. Blake and Weiss also groaned while Yang chuckled at her humor.

 **She knew her jokes were bad, but they were a way to keep them from thinking anything negative. She was sure to find the rest of their team and reunite Team RWBY.**

 **"Goddammit Yang, did you really just make a bill joke..." Weiss said, almost giving up at trying to reprimand the blond bombshell. Making Yang stop her puns was like her using pants instead of her (combat) skirt; it was a part of who they were. "I'm going to start ignoring you now, until we see a sign of any of our friends or this Leon I'm just going to tune you out."**

This caused Yang to scoffed while Ruby just sighed wishing her BFF luck.

 **"Good luck with that Ice Queen, you really need to let go." Yang walked forward, leaving Weiss to steam at the nickname before they left to check the rest of the district. Before she followed the heiress she noticed a few objects on the ground.**

 _ **'I wonder what these things are?'**_ **Yang thought as she held up a pile of green bottles and light colored crystals.**

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"These things are everywhere!" Jaune yelled as he rolled out of an alley from another mob of creatures. His search in the Second District yield no results as he made his way back to the Second District's Door. He wasn't able to ask for much information because of the numerous monsters popping up and the absence of people inside this part of town. The people possibly locked their doors and hid to escape from the various monsters. The only house he could gain entrance to get a breather was run by a couple and their dogs. Like Jaune they were cast there after their world had vanished.**

 **After talking to Roger, Anita and their dogs (Pongo and Perdita) Jaune found out that the Dalmatians' puppies went missing after they lost their world.**

Ruby gasped, feeling sorry for the dogs. Nora hugged Ren in sadness and Weiss frowned hearing this as well.

 **101 of them lost somewhere out in the stars.**

The group blink at this. "How…. many?" Jaune asked.

"101 puppies," Pyrrha repeated just as stunned as the rest. The only other person that reacted more was Blake with her ears/bow flattening his shock and her eyes shrinking in freight. Ruby then squealed loudly "Oh my god! That's adorable!" she grabbed Zwei, who had wondered in shorty before the next episode got started, and hugged him, "Can you image 101 puppies!?"

The group image it which had Nora was giggling happily and Ren sighing knowing now he had to keep an eye on Nora wanting so many puppies now. Pyrrha was thinking of the cute scene, June worried they would all want to go for a walk at once and dragging him everywhere, and Weiss was thinking of herself in the cute heaven with so many puppies. Blake stiffen at this thought and fainted. Yang snapped out of her fantasy when her partner fainted and poked her slightly. Yang just grinned, "Well I think Blake would have a cat-astrophe at that."

The group looked at her and just groaned.

" **First Beacon and now The Dearly's world. Do these things just exist to ruin lives?" Jaune then swiped at a couple of soldier looking creatures to clear a path back to the door.**

 **"Get out of my way!" Jaune shouted in rage as he slashed his way through a couple more creatures, black mist flying from Kingdom Key as the knight ran through it. Running up to the door, he stops and turned around with a wide arc to knock several Heartless back into the air with his Keyblade.**

 **Following that up, he slashed away again at the stunned monsters and defeated several at once. Slapshot; that was the name of the move he had performed. It had that suddenly appeared in his mind and his body reacted accordingly as he continued his fight against these creatures of darkness. It was almost like Kingdom Key had taught him that move. With his new freedom of movement, he quickly opened the door and slammed it shut.**

 **"Whew! Hopefully that's the last I see of them for a while." Jaune said as he exhaustively slumps against the door.**

"Don't count on it," Yang said rolling her eyes.

 **The sound of several portals opening at once caused his eyes to widen as shadows came to life, creating more creatures.**

 **"Oh come on!" Finding new strength, he got up and ran before the new wave fully formed. Running into the open plaza, Jaune turns to face his relentless pursuers.**

 **The first Heartless leaped into the air for a claw strike, only for it to be shot out of the air and vanish. Jaune stood confused as several fire balls fired from behind him and set the remaining three soldiers ablaze, soon the fire vanished leaving only a stunned Jaune.**

Jaune sighed "finally some back up."

"Was that from Yang?" Weiss asked since the heartless died with fire blast.

"No that wasn't Yang," Ruby said at once. "The sound of the weapon firing was much different sound then Yang's."

 **"Okay, what just happened? Whatever those things were, just went up in smoke." Jaune stood stunned, wondering where the gunshots and fire came from.**

 **"They'll keep coming for you out of nowhere."**

 **"Who's there?!" Jaune turned around as a man stepped out from the shadows and began to approach.**

 **The stranger had shoulder length brown hair that sort of reminded Jaune of a lion's mane, black pants and shoes, a white shirt, a black jacket with a pair of red angel wings on the back and two lion heads on the shoulders, and finishing the outfit was a necklace with a lions had at the end of a chain. The man's face was scarred, a single slashing scar in between grey blue eyes. "They'll keep attacking you so long as you continue to wield that Keyblade."**

 **Jaune looked down at the weapon in his hands...the Keyblade, the Kingdom Key that laid solid and still in his hands. But his focus was soon back to the mystery man as he spoke again.**

 **"But…why did it choose a guy like you?"**

"Okay ow, hurtful," Jaune muttered, not enjoying the jab.

 **"You do know that I'm right here?" Jaune asked awkwardly, but he went unnoticed, or was maybe he was just ignored.**

 **"Regardless. Now, let's see that Keyblade." The man reached to take the weapon from Jaune's hands.**

 **"I'm not letting you have this!" The knight retorted and the man stopped and sighed.**

 **"Have it your way." A weapon was then drawn. It looked like something that wouldn't be that uncommon in Remnant. A single edged blade that was like a sword that was grafted onto a revolver. It sort of reminded him of Snow Angel's Myrtenaster, but more for brute strength blows then quick movements.**

Ruby was studying the weapon while Weiss turned to Jaune slowly with a deadpan look, "I am insulted. Myrtenaster is much more graceful then that sword. The fact you so blindly compared the two is so aggravating."

"She does have a point," Ruby added, unknowingly adding salt to Jaune's wound. "His gun blade is more brute force and slashing power with the thicker blade and style. Weiss's Myrtenaster is more speed and does best with piercing and stabbing. And while both weapons have revolving cambers his seems to be more for firing projectiles while Weiss's adds dust to her weapon blade for added effects." She pauses here thinking, "If anything it looks like Dove's weapon, only much, much bigger." She sighed "It just looks so cool."

Weiss nodded, happy to have her leader add even more to get the point across. She felt Jaune wouldn't dare make that mistake again anytime soon.

 **"I hope that you can back up that big talk of yours kid." The man said as he rested his weapon against his shoulder.**

 **"Hey, you can't be that much older than me!" Jaune shot back. Although nervous, he noticed that his opponent had yet to move from his spot.**

 _ **'What is he waiting for? No way is a guy like him scared of me. He must be waiting to see what I try to do.'**_ **Jaune theorized. The key to victory always started with the first move, he could charge forward and take charge or he could wait and anticipate his opponent's moves.**

Pyrrha nodded seeing Jaune was thinking it through, "It's would be better to wait for his move. He is no doubt a strong opponent so you can't go rushing in."

 _ **'I don't have time to stand here and wait, I have my friends to find.'**_ **Gripping his weapon tightly, Jaune let out a battle cry as he rushed towards the scarfaced gunner.**

Pyrrha blinked seeing Jaune pretty much did the opposite of her advice even if she wasn't there to really give it. Jaune slumped back, knowing his guy messed up badly. His friends either chuckled at his misfortune or tried to give comforting smiles.

 _ **'Head on huh, big mistake.'**_

 **In a flash, his downward slash met with Jaune's Keyblade and the two began to fight for dominance. Jaune slowly sliding along the ground as the man pushed back. "I hope you realize you can never out muscle me."**

Nora huffed, "I bet I can."

Yang chuckled cracking her knuckles, "Oh yeah I can take him."

Jaune just sighed knowing they would have a much better chance than he would.

 **"I can't, but..." Changing his stance, he let the gunblade slide off his weapon leaving the man shocked and exposed. "I can use that muscle against you!" Jaune then slammed the blunt end of the key against the man's chest knocking him back with another hit from Kingdom Key.**

Pyrrha grinned at this and Jaune looked up shocked seeing what his character had done. Ruby cheered as well, "Go get 'em Jaune!"

 **The man slid and stumbled before regaining his step. "Impressive, you used my own momentum against me. Guess I better stop playing around."**

"Ah crap," Jaune muttered.

 **He then took aim with his weapon and flames began to spark to life and appear around the barrel. That was when he blasted a fireball from the gun, and Jaune barely had time to hold his Keyblade in front of him to block. Even then, it burned and blasted him back quite a bit of away from his opponent.**

 _ **'What?'**_ **Jaune thought as suddenly his legs started to shake and his eyelids started getting heavy. He wanted to fight more, but the fatigue from many battles started to set in.** _ **'Not now...'**_ **Jaune tried to keep himself awake and fighting, but it was not meant to be. He collapsed and fell to the ground. His opponent looked down at him and his eyes then moved to Jaune's hand still gripped on the Keyblade.**

Jaune sighed seeing himself defeated. Nora jumped up, "1, 3, 9, 10! The winner and still champion, Mystery sword guy!"

Pyrrha could only rub her partner's back at this, not taking Nora's antics at his lose very well.

 **"Did you have to beat the guy up like that Leon?" A girl's voice came getting the young man's attention.**

Weiss's eyes went wide, "That's Leon?"

"Seems so," Yang said, "With any luck we will find him and Jaune soon."

 **"I didn't go that far, but things are worse than we thought...a lot worse." Leon said as he eyed the Keyblade in Jaune's hands. "Kid's got some decent moves, but those may not be enough." Lifting Jaune up fireman style he tossed the weapon to the girl. "You take a separate route, let's try to lose the trail."**

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"Geez, where the hell is this Leon person?" Weiss asked as she and Yang had spent a good deal of time trying to track down a single person, and now they were in an alleyway in the Second District trying to find the guy, since they had no other leads.**

 **"I know, but do you think the others are okay?" Yang dropped her jokes for seriousness. She was still completely worried about her baby sister and she was putting up a strong front to hide those worry. She knew that keeping it bottled up would be bad in the future so she had vent some way or another.**

Yang gulped quietly, no doubt worried about Ruby and the others. Heck she wasn't sure if she could take her sister missing and not knowing where she is.

 **"Of course they're ok, we are all trained to be future Hunters and Huntresses. I'm sure everyone we know are just fine and are wherever the other airships have them stationed." Weiss reassured Yang and by proxy herself. Thinking of the worse would only get in the way of their current mission. Besides, Goodwitch and Ozpin would not have sent them off alone if they weren't sure the rest of their friends were safe.**

 **"We haven't even finished our first year. Battles with Grim have nothing on the world ending all around us." Yang gripped her fists in anger. Suddenly she exploded, literally her golden hair was aflame and her eyes were red.**

 **"Dammit, where the hell are you?! Leon, you better show yourself or I'm tearing this whole place down!"**

"Yang calm down!" Ruby said quickly to her sister.

Yang rolled her eyes, "it's not me Ruby."

 **"Um, excuse me?"**

 **The new voice shook Yang out of rage mode as the two huntresses were greeted with a new person, a woman.**

 **A pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She has a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace. A loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow. Green eyes and brown hair styled in a long braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face.**

"Who's this?" Yang asked.

"Hopefully someone who can help," Weiss guess, even if she doubted it.

 **"You two say you are looking for Leon?" The stranger asked.**

The other blinks at this, a lucky break for them?

 **"Depends on who's asking? May we know who you are?" Weiss asked. Strangers were strangers even in different worlds, though she could also blame her history with the White Fang for being so skittish around new faces she wasn't sure about.**

 **"Oh, forgive me. I guess Glynda and Ozpin neglected to mention the rest of us by name." The woman apologized to the two. "Let me start over. My name is Aerith Gainsborough, and I shall be your escorts to Leon Beacon Huntresses." Aerith introduced herself with a bow and a smile.**

Weiss sighed in relief "Finally some progress."

"At least we not running in circle anymore," Yang agreed, happy to get a step closer to finding Ruby.

Next to them Blake groaned and open her eyes, "What happen?"

Yang smirked, "you fainted at the joyous thought of 101 puppies."

Blake blinked before her eyes widen in horror as she remembered that last bit of thought. However, she also noticed something soft rubbing against her. She looked to her side to see Zwei, sitting right next to her and snuggling his body against hers. He looked at her and gave a small "arf!"

Blake shot up with a small scream and used her semblance to jump on top of Yang. Yang held a slightly shivering Blake in her arms, Scooby-doo style and smirked "Aww and I thought you two were being the best of friends."

"S-s-sh-sh-shut up Yang."


	7. Chapter 3B

Preview to Heart

Time to finish up chapter three. Now it has been a while since I updated this or any other of my stories but life has been pretty stressful lately. Between work and just life in general taking much of my time I haven't been writing as much as I would have liked. But I hope you can forgive me as I try to give nothing but my best efforts when I do write. But some good news is season/volume 5 of RWBY will be here soon and I for one am looking forward to it. So sit back, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts series. In fact, I do not even own the story Jaune of Hearts. That belongs to shadowlight0982 and co-writer wolfpackersson09.

Chapter three B~

"Okay now that Blake has calmed down can we get back to the series?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms since it took both the efforts of Yang bribing Blake with fresh tuna sandwiches and Ruby making sure Zwei stayed right next to her and Weiss. Weiss was happy for the arrangement since she got the small dog to snuggle up to her while Ruby rubbed his belly.

"I think we're good" Yang replied as Blake nibbled on her comfort tuna.

Weiss then started up the show once again.

 **"Hey,** **you okay?"**

 **"Uhhhh…"**

 **"Hello?! Leon didn't knock** **you around too much right?"**

"Is that Ruby?" Yang asked, hearing her sister voice.

"Maybe she turned up in the town like the others?" Pyrrha offered even if she didn't have a way to confirm it.

 **Gaining consciousness, eyes opened as Jaune heard a girl's voice as he started to rise up from the bed he was in. He finally had** **a good rest after multiple fights and was now started to come to. His vision was still blurry a bit.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he saw Ruby sitting next to him beside the bed.**

"Ruby!" yang cheered, "She's back!"

"How though?" Weiss couldn't help but ask. She was happy to see her teammate made it to safety with how they last saw her but the question was how.

 **She smiled for a bit before started talking again.**

 **"Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade. But it's your heart that they really wanted. It's because you hold the Keyblade."** **'Ruby' explained to the bedridden knight.**

"Wow you sure know a lot about this Ruby" Nora said with a grin. "Must be the stories you shared with Pyrrha. Maybe you two will help us when we all get back together."

"I don't know," Ruby confessed, finding it strange she was able to explain it to Jaune.

 **Jaune nodded his head. Though still a bit dizzy, inwardly he was glad to have some knowledge on the fate of his first friend at Beacon.** **Especially seeing her standing safe and sound in front of him.**

 **"I'm glad you're** **safe Ruby."**

 **"Ruby? Who's Ruby? I'm** **the great kunoichi, Yuffie Kisaragi!"**

"Who?" Ruby asked confused.

Yang however gave Jaune a teasing look "Dreaming about my sister eh?" before her look turned into a serious glare.

Jaune gulped and shook his head. He didn't want to face Yang when she was in 'momma bear' mode.

 **That's when his vision seemed to flash for a moment, turning the black gothic dress, red cape wearing red head, into a girl that was one, no two, years younger than him with short black hear, wearing a green sleeveless top** **with tan shorts and a headband. Smirking at his surprised face, she then turned when the door to the room opened, "I think you overdid it Squall."**

"Who's that? Ruby asked, "And who's Squall?"

"No idea who they are," Weiss said with narrowed eyes.

Yang however smirked, "I like her outfit though."

"True," Weiss agreed, "it is very fashionable."

 **"It's Leon." Leon said, revealing to be the same guy that attacked Jaune in the First District and also in his** **hand was the Keyblade.**

"Oooooh," Nora said before she giggled, "He's right Leon is so much better."

 **"Hey, that's...wait, you're the guy that attacked me!" Jaune started, wanting the Keyblade back. It was the only weapon he had left since losing** **Crocea Mors and his shield as well.**

Jaune winced at the reminder that his character lost his family heirloom. Ruby looked sadden at the loss of a classic weapon and Pyrrha was sadden as she recalled how it was lost, she worried that someone happen to her character.

 **"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures..." Yuffie spoke and looked to Leon before finishing, "It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."**

 **"They, you mean those monsters,** **right? From the darkness?"**

 **"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade."** **Leon said as he leaned near the door.**

"They have great fear of it yet it was how they were tracking Jaune," Ren summarized as he went over the information.

"And it kills them easily," Nora added, "is that irony?"

"But if they're scared of it then why?" Ruby asked confused.

"Most likely due to the fact it is the greatest weakness," Pyrrha advised, "much like how we try to study Grimm and their weakness. Jaune and the Keyblade is their enemy so they must always know where it is at all time."

"A case of know thy enemy," Weiss agreed seeing the logic in that.

"Plus, we already theorized the heartless are after hearts," Pyrrha also added, "And Jaune no doubt has a strong heart much like his strong aura. Such a target must be too good to resist even with their greatest fear with him."

"Perfect," Jaune muttered, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **"Heartless? What are they?" Yang asked as she and Weiss were now sitting in a room, speaking to their newest** **acquaintance.**

"Oh," Yang said surprised, "looks like we're getting informed too."

Weiss nodded, "good, at least we won't be at the disadvantage."

 **"The ones who arrived on your world, the Heartless, are people who've lost their hearts to darkness, no longer even human.** **They hunt people down and steal their hearts. It's because of them that your world is gone." Aerith** **explained with a heavy heart.**

Everyone winced at that, fearing that they would lose everything they love.

 **"Ok, why do they hunt down people's hearts and destroy worlds? It just doesn't make any sense to me."** **Weiss spoke her thoughts aloud to Aerith. It was almost too much like Remnant with their Grim, no one knows why they attack humans and Faunus. They didn't do it for food or game, it just came natural to them. Grim were attracted by negative emotions and attacked anything with a soul, harmful to them or not. Only Grim who have lived for a long amount of time were the only exceptions.**

"The similarities between the two are uncanny," Blake said not liking it at all.

 **"The Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts."** **Aerith started out with explaining a key fact.**

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked though none of the others had an answer.

 **(Scene** **Break** )

" **Except for special select few, every person has darkness in their hearts. That is what the Heartless are attracted to." Leon explained.** **"You say it's similar to the Grim from your world, hunting prey down and attracted to town because of negative emotions, right? While similar, it's different for Heartless."**

"I think the heartless sounds worst," Pyrrha muttered.

"How are they worst?" Nora asked, "besides the fact they appear in the middle of beacon they sound just like Grimm." She paused and said, "huh appearing out of nowhere would be scarier."

Pyrrha shook her head, "negative emotion attracts Grimm but there are ways to avoid that. Hard but not impossible." She stared at the screen, "but these heartless…they are attracted to the darkness is peoples' hearts. How can you possibly stop that?"

The others were quiet, all realizing what Pyrrha was talking about. It worried them greatly and were ever thankful that they weren't real.

 **"Exactly how different?" Jaune asked, wanting** **to know exactly what he was dealing with.**

 **"Since the Heartless…were once human or living beings. Some of them are people whose hearts have been stolen."** **Leon said solemnly. "If a living thing loses their hearts to a Heartless, they become on as well.**

"Okay I take it back," Nora said wide eyed like everyone else, "that is much worst."

 **"Some theorist figure that Heartless steal hearts trying to replace the ones that they lost." Yuffie chimed in.** **"A lot of people have their own theories about them, where they come from, and why they do the things they do. But no one was more of an expert than Ansem."**

 **"Ansem huh?"** **Jaune parroted the name.**

Blake blinked, "wait isn't that the name the teachers were talking about a few episodes ago?"

Weiss nodded, "yes I believed they called him Ansem the Wise."

(Scene Break)

 **"Wait, Ansem?"**

 **"You know that name Yang?" Aerith asked out of curiosity. A spark seemed to go through the blonde's eyes when she spoke Ansem's name.**

"Wait really?" Yang asked more surprised than anyone else.

 **"Kind of. My mom, my stepmom Summer Rose, had a father by that name. Ansem Rose was this big researcher who studied ancient things like Grim behavior and the origins of dust.**

"Really?" Weiss asked, unable to believe it.

"Wow that's a surprise," Yang admitted.

Ruby nodded, "yeah we don't really know much of our extended family. I don't think we really had grandparents or if we did I never knew them."

"I can assume is it only for this series," Ren said with a nod. "Until we can believe otherwise."

 **I didn't really hang out with him all that much, I thought the stories he had were boring. Ruby, on the other hand, pretty much clung to him whenever he visited us back when we lived on Patch."** **Yang reminisced. "She keeps a lot of his old books, he's one of the big reasons she wanted to become a Huntress."**

"Wow," both Ruby and Yang whispered, surprised to hear this. Ruby was a bit more excited wanting to know more of the guy who help made her character become a huntress.

 **"Ansem...Ansem Rose. I've heard my father mention that name once around my home." Weiss pondered on the man's significance. "If he got my father's attention, he must be big in the science community. Especially if he isn't from Atlas."**

Now Wiess was surprised, "well if he was real then no doubt we would have heard about him if even my father knows even the man's name."

 **"If they are the same person, then your Grandfather Ansem is the man who was studying the Heartless. It's thanks to his research that we even know as much as we do now." Aerith explained. "All of his research was placed in a very detailed report. We know someone who has read the entire report and has shared some of his research with us."**

Weiss sighed in relief," finally some progress."

"It seems too easy" Blake pointed out even if she felt a report on the heartless would help them greatly.

 **"Well let's see this fancy report. It might have clues on what we need to restore our world." Yang asked. There had to be ways to restore Remnant back to the way it was before the Heartless arrived.**

 **"It would also give us the information we need for when we go up against those Heartless again." Weiss brought out a good point. The Heartless caught all of the students by surprise when they arrived but they were ready now that they knew what they were dealing with. Especially now that they were on another world much different from Remnant. How exactly where they supposed to get dust and ammunition for their weapons on other worlds?**

 **"I'm sorry, but last anyone heard, Ansem's reports were scattered across different worlds." Aerith apologized sadly.**

Blake nodded with a frown, "thought so."

"Well now thinking it over if they did have it then they would have used it to stop the heartless or restore some of the worlds" Jaune added in some rare case of hindsight.

 **"Back to square one I guess." Weiss sighed in disappointment.**

 **"Well, I guess we go back to finding that key Ozpin mentioned to us on the Scroll." Yang folded her arms behind her head nonchalantly as they didn't have anything else to go on. Best to proceed with their mission.**

 **"That's right, you're looking for the Key, or rather the Keyblade." Aerith spoke, catching the girls' attention again.**

"At least they will finally learn that Jaune is the one they are looking for," Blake points out.

"Or more importantly the Keyblade" Weiss corrected, causing Jaune to slump at the dis.

 **(Scene Break)**

"Getting tired to the switching back and forth," Nora complained.

"It's creates a flow for the audience as well as makes us know all characters get their screen time and to show they are not left out of the picture" Ren explained to her. He noticed everyone else looking at him like he said something strange and shrugged, "I enjoy the work and effort it takes for the art of filmmaking."

"It's almost as strong as your love of dance," Nora added happily.

Ren nodded, "that too."

 **"So, this is the key?" Jaune asked unsure as he inspected Kingdom Key. It always did feel very unusual and powerful; only now did its importance dawn on him. "Wait, wait, why did you give this back to me if it was so important?"**

 **"It's not like a normal sword." Yuffie answered as Leon walked up to the bed and held out his hand.**

Yang scoffed. "Kinda figured that out when the fact it appeared out of nowhere and the baddies are scared of it."

Ruby almost cooed, "of course something so cute and cool looking is not a normal sword."

The leader didn't see the deadpan looks her teammates sent her.

 **"Let me borrow it again, and you'll see why." Jaune was reluctant to give up his cool new sword, even if it looked more like a key, but he was curious as to why it was unceremoniously tossed back at him earlier. Leon held it for a bit and made a light swipe away from Yuffie and Jaune. That's when the Kingdom Key disappeared into particles of light, and reappeared back into Jaune's hands.**

"Huh…." Yang muttered as everyone was stunned by this. "…neat."

Jaune blinked, "So I can't ever lose it? Very useful." _'And I might not have to worry about forgetting my weapon again.'_

"I agree," Weiss admitted unable to help herself even if Jaune said it. "So even if we are disarmed in combat we aren't truly without a weapon."

Ruby however gasped happily with stars in her eyes, "A weapon that never wants to leave your side! I want that for Crescent Rose!"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Ruby you don't need your weapon to come by your side all the time or at will."

Ruby pouts at her, "But Crescent Rose would love it. She gets lonely at time."

Her team once again gave her deadpan looks while team JNPR just shook her heads in the males' cases or giggle in the girls.

 **"How did?" He didn't really need to finish, being too stunned to really speak of anything else.**

 **"See, that's why it's not a normal sword. The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you!" Yuffie grinned.**

 **"Lucky us." Leon added sarcastically to Yuffie's statement. The Key-bearing Knight felt deflated that he wasn't really accepted.**

"I'm with Leon," Weiss said much to Jaune's dismay.

Pyrrha frowned at her, "it chose Jaune. I think it chose the right person."

Weiss shook her head, "It appeared just as you were being swallowed up by that darkness." Here the group grimaced at Pyrrha's unknown fate. Weiss recovered and said, "So who's to say it wasn't trying to find you instead. You would have been an even more worthy user." She paused her before adding as an afterthought. "with Ruby as a close second."

Ruby however was in a daydream about having the Keyblade. "I would give her a good name and a good home. Crescent Rose would love having a new sibling like that."

 **"Well, I heard the Keyblade can open all kinds of locks, and maybe we can..."**

 **"Let's not get into another bet on gathering Dust crystals like that. You got in trouble the last time for stealing Dust and you're not dragging anyone else on some crazy scheme." Leon stopped her.**

Weiss huff at the motion of someone stealing dust while the chuckled at bit.

 **Ignoring the ninja's whines, he continued to speak. "Besides, Aerith has some guests from Beacon with her as well and it's about time to meet them too." Jaune perked up and jumped out of bed. He hoped that it was someone he knew, but he couldn't get into the next room because Leon blocked the way. "Just to let you know, there's no going back once you start this journey. The Keyblade chose you, which means you have a large role to play Jaune. Are you ready?"**

"Do you take the challenge, thee who is worthy?" Nora asked dramatically. This got a chuckle from the group as it seems to fit the theme.

 **Leon's words may have been harsh to some, but many worlds are constantly in danger because of the Heartless. And now, the only way to drive the forces of darkness away was in the hands of the teenager in front of him. While lucky and experienced as a fighter, it took more than that to earn Leon's trust. Jaune had to realize the important weight he carries and the dangers that lied ahead before he could leave this room.**

 **"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Jaune just wanted to see who it was that came from Beacon. Leon nodded his head and was about to open the door…**

 **"Leon!" Yuffie cried out and pointed as a new Heartless appeared in the middle of the room. It looked like the Heartless who took the man's heart, yet it wore a brown uniform with a strange golden helmet and sharp crimson claws. As it danced about they all knew it wasn't the only one to arrive.**

"Damnit, they found 'em," Yang muttered with a growl.

Weiss however shook her head, "I was bound to happen since we know they are after Jaune. But no doubt we will be able to help get rid of them."

 **"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered her, gunblade immediately in his hands.**

 **Seeing how she wasn't the one the Heartless were after, Yuffie was able to run through the door leading into the other room. She slammed through the door, feeling that she had hit something hard along the way but it was not important. "Aerith, we got trouble!" The kunoichi ran to where she kept her weapons.**

 **"Yuffie?!" Aerith asked her.**

 **"We found the key guy but the Heartless are starting to appear around here too!" Yuffie quickly explained. It was only a matter of time before the Heartless focused on every other hearts in the hotel, but for now it seemed they were only focused on the keybearer's heart. "Gather the guests up and let's get out of here!"**

"Time is of the essence," Weiss agreed.

Yang pumped her fist, "Oh yeah, let's rock!"

 **"Easier said than done Yuffie." Aerith said while pointing behind her. Yuffie followed the woman's finger and found Weiss on the ground with stars spinning above her head; along with Yang struggling between standing shock and laughing her ass off at the sudden door slam to the back of her teammate's head.**

Everyone gapped at this while Weiss's eyes started twitching. Before she knew it, Yang and Nora were laughing loudly. Weiss gritted her teeth before she declared, "That dolt! She needs to be more careful!" She turned to glare at Yang, "Stop laughing! We are in the middle of an emergency and she knocked out my character!"

"Still funny," Yang said without regret.

 **"Aah...oops"**

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. Really that was someone she had expected out of Ruby. Speaking of which the team leader held her arms out to hug Weiss as her way to make her feel better. However, Weiss held up her hand to Ruby's face and sternly stated, "no."

Ruby just whined but went back to her seat.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Jaune straightened himself out at the sudden jump through the window. At least he didn't have to worry about the glass, Leon had the idea to toss their newest arrival out of the window first before they both jumped out to make a quick exit. Now the two swordsmen were standing side by side as more of the armored Heartless appeared from out of thin air. As the silver and golden soldiers danced around Jaune got ready to fight only for Leon to hold his hand out in front of him.**

 **"Don't bother with these small fries. You'll only wear yourself out faster fighting all of them before the actual threat." Leon advised him. "These Heartless are being called down here by a much stronger one. Its darkness acts as a beacon to these guys, get rid of the boss and the Heartless will stop appearing for a while."**

Blake hummed, "So much like the alpha to a beowolf pack, larger Heartless can lead the others weaker one or at the very least attracted them."

"Very worry-some," Ren agreed "however Leon is right that the more important threat should be first priority."

 **"You can't expect me to leave you here to fight all of them!" Jaune argued. The Knight didn't want to leave anyone behind, even if he had only met Leon today.**

Jaune nodded, clearly agreeing with his character.

 **"Jaune, I can handle these guys but the Keyblade is the only weapon that can put an end to all of this. You need to go and take out the Heartless attracting all of these guys." Leon spoke with his eyes on the dancing Soldier Heartless. "We got a call that said that nothing appeared in the First District that means…"**

 **"I can't just leave you here by yourself! What if these Heartless won't stop showing up..."**

 **"Then that just means I got a long fight on my hands." Just then all of the Heartless began to pounce and attack at once.**

 **"Duck!"**

 **Jaune listened and thankfully ducked as Leon slashed through the full circle of Heartless. Jaune looked and see that the blade of Leon's weapon had extended, like a giant energy blade.**

"Okay…" Jaune said as everyone stared, amazed at what Leon did, "That was cool."

"I know right!" Ruby cheered! Killing all those heartless surrounding him in one stroke? That was something she knew only her uncle Qrow can do.

 **With the way clear, the knight followed Leon's words and ran towards the Third District.**

 **After making sure Jaune got out free Leon looked back as more Heartless appeared. "Ok, time to break Chocobo-head's record." Leon then charged forward into the horde.**

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Probably a rival from the nickname," Nora pointed out.

Ren nodded, "Yes it sounds like an ally to him. No doubt a strong one that killed many Heartless since Leon is speaking of breaking his record."

Yang chuckled, "Sounds like something we should do when up against a horde of Grimm. I would win no doubt."

"You're on!" Ruby challenge with Blake and Weiss looking determined to beat Yang.

 **(Traverse Town, 3rd District)**

 **Jaune wasn't the only one that got the message and went to the Third District. After a quick patching up and a set of directions from Yuffie and Aerith, Yang and Weiss were walking along the balcony above the rest of the town. The Huntresses felt bad for leaving their guides behind but a look at the two destroying Heartless with staff and shuriken in hand eased their worries. As soon as the girls took another step they encountered the Soldier Heartless appearing on the balcony as well.**

 **"So, more of these Heartless monsters huh? They're different from the uglies we've got on Remnant that's for sure." Yang said as she noted the insignia on the Soldiers' chests.**

"Payback time," Yang said punching her palm.

 **"Well, let's get rid of these pests Yang." Weiss drew her sword as Yang smiled while slamming her fists together.**

 **"Hello properly placed aggression!" Yang jumped into the air to deliver a grand slam.**

 **As she watched, Weiss's eyes widened in shock. "Yang, we're on a balcony, of you do that…!"**

Weiss realized what her character was going for. "Yang, don't you dare…"

 **As Jaune ran into the district he heard a loud explosion that stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't tell me these things have bombs now?!" Seeing the raining debrief he looked up and spotted two falling figures.**

 **"Aaaah/Aaaah!"**

 **"Aaaah…OOF!"**

 **And on the back of a certain blonde knight that had tried his best to catch the two girls; his right hand stretched out holding the Kingdom Key away from the pile of bodies. The three were disoriented, with Jaune from becoming an improvised landing cushion as Yang and Weiss were from being blasted away after Yang going a little wilder then needed in a tight space above the ground.**

"God damnit Yang!" Weiss shouted, glaring at the blond, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"…I regret nothing."

 **"The key!" The Huntresses shouted in unison when they noticed the Kingdom Key right in front of them.**

 **"Um, can you two please get off me?" Jaune asked as suddenly, the floor around the exits started to rise up and create a physical barrier, preventing them from escaping. Not that the walls would be much of a problem, if it wasn't for the group of Soldiers that stood at the top before jumping down. Eager to take the hearts of the three trapped humans.**

Jaune sighed, "of course that happens."

Nora however chuckled "they messed up."

Ruby looked at her confused, "How so?"

Yang however got it and smirked, "We're not trapped in there with them, they're trapped in there with us."

"I don't get it," Ruby muttered.

"It means Weiss, Jaune and Yang are the bigger threats then the heartless."

"Ohhh…okay."

 **"You both don't know how glad I am to see a familiar face!" The knight after they got up, holding the Kingdom Key in a one-handed sword stance. It was still weird for him to not having a shield but Jaune didn't have time to complain.**

Pyrrha frowned at this before she decided that she might add some training to fight without a shield in the worst case of being disarmed. She did the same when training so she at least knew how to get it going for him.

 **"Same, all though I really hope that fight with Pyrrha wasn't a fluke Jaune. We need all the fighters we can get" Yang pulled out another clip of dust and reloaded her gauntlets after the gun show from earlier. The blast off the roof aside, she still had more aggression to lose. Who better to take it out on than the monsters that pretty much ate their home?**

 **"We can have a happy reunion when we're not staring down Heartless." Weiss said as she took a fencing stance. The soldier Heartless began to close in on the trio of Beacon students. Each of the Hunters in training ready as their latest enemy began to tighten the circle around them.**

 _ **(Heartless Battle theme– Persona 3 Portable ost: Wiping All Out P3P)**_

"Yeah more battle music!" Ruby cheered as she watched her teammates and friend fight the heartless.

 **"Hey Weiss, how 'bout we give these creeps a Team RWBY welcome?" Yang triggers her semblance, her anger at the Heartless enough to give her a boost in power. Running up, she pulls back her fist to slam it into the gut of the first Soldier in her way. The force of the hit enough to send it flying into another crowd of Heartless turning them all to dust at once. "Strike!" Yang smirks as she rushes to the next horde.**

 **"We don't have Ruby or Blake, but we're just enough!" With a twirl of her hand, a glyph appears on the ground forcing a few of the Heartless up to the air. Her weapon forward, Weiss skates swiftly forward and skewers all three with her sword, leaving behind only black mist floating midair. Not stopping, Weiss stabs the ground allowing ice to sprout out and protect her from the claws now bouncing off the wall of ice.**

Weiss nodded, approving of this tactic while Ruby was thinking how to use something like that for a team combo.

 **Jaune, unable to rely on his semblance, grips his weapon and charges to fight the old-fashion way. Swinging a wide arc that bounces against the Soldier's claws stunned them long enough for Jaune to swing away at them his Keyblade. These newer Heartless were much more durable than the Shadows from earlier but most are defeated after two or three hits. Slaying five, Jaune's eyes move around to keep track of the enemy's numbers and positions. Hearing more sounds, Jaune looks up and sees another group of Heartless jumping down from the top of the walls. Seeing him distracted, a Soldier jumps up to swipe at the blond only to be knocked back by Jaune's quick reflex.**

 _ **'They're going to kill us with these numbers unless we can take out a lot of them at one, but how?'**_ **As he thinks, Jaune watches as Yang continues to punch away at Shadows while Weiss fires ice dust from her weapon. The wheels began to turn as Jaune cuts down more Heartless.**

 **"Weiss, freeze the ground around us!"**

 **"What, why should I do that?!"**

"Don't tell my character what to do," Weiss added since she didn't like how Jaune was acting like the leader. Ruby however glanced at Jaune wonder if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

 **"Just trust me ok!" Jaune retorts as he helps Yang with crowd control, cutting Soldiers down before they could reach Schnee heiress. "Get as much ice and spike on the ground when I say 3, got it?!"**

Ruby held back a squeal, now knowing what he was going to do. She also noticed that some of the other members of team RWBY were beginning to understand as well.

 **"Tch, fine but you two better be ready when I send us in the air!" Weiss reluctantly agreed. It would take a lot of dust and some of her stamina to use both, but she decided to place her trust in the blond knight. Jaune and Ruby weren't her first choice for team leaders but both were chosen for different reason, Ruby for her skills and Jaune for his strategic planning, so the rumors said. JNPR's stories of Jaune's plans had better not been flukes.**

"They aren't," the rest of team JNPR confirmed since they knew Jaune's best traits were when he thinks of a plan for a battle.

 **"Yang, when we're airborne punch the ground as hard as you can!"**

 **"One giant Freezer Burn, coming right up!" Yang smirks, flames still sprouting from her golden locks.**

 **"Wha...never mind, on my mark!" Jaune begins the count as he and Yang run towards Weiss to make the job much easier.**

 **"1...2...3!"**

 **Following the plan, Weiss uses a glyph first to shoot Yang and Jaune into the air before switching to her ice dust. Stabbing the ground again she began to freeze the ground around her, causing spikes of ice to spread out from the frozen earth. Some of the ice, skewering and stabbing almost half of the Heartless. Taking off into the air, Weiss made sure to use another glyph to keep them all in the air.**

 **"Yang, nail 'em!"**

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby called out as if declared the attack for her team like in practice.

 **"Showtime!" Yang smiles as her glyph vanishes and falls face first to dive-bomb while gripping her fists. Cocking on back, she smashes it into the frozen ground sending chunks of ice spikes and stone all around the area, ripping apart the rest of the Heartless horde in a storm of sharpened ice. The ice melts around her before it could get close to the burning Yang, though her arms are held up to shield herself from debris along with her aura. A moment later Jaune and Weiss land down right beside to her.**

"Okay that was pretty cool," Jaune admitted, wondering if he could come up with a team combo like that with his team.

 **"Nice plan Jauney Boy! I'll admit Ruby would've had us fighting more for fun before we decided on a game plan." Yang said, patting him on the back.**

"True," Ruby admitted she would most likely do that.

 **"I guess all those talks of your perfect strategies weren't just flukes." Weiss said, now embarrassed for doubting Jaune's eye for battle plans. "So, it looks like we've finally got a moment to breath."**

"Nope!" Nora denied with a giggle.

 **"Thanks girls, but I don't think that was all." Jaune lowers his guard for a moment to look around the open area.**

 **"Yeah, they still got the walls up pretty high." Yang picks up a rock and tosses it high only for it to bounce off an invisible ceiling. "And the dome is still up too."**

 **"Did the Heartless trap us here on purpose?" Weiss wonders. "From what Aerith told us, these ones shouldn't be capable of forming strategies."**

"That would be a scary thought if they did," Blake said with a frown, "but even the boss making this happen is a scary thought. Older Grimm can learn yes but even they can't plan ahead and make a strategy like this."

"Thank god for small miracles," Ren muttered.

 **"I don't know who Aerith is, but Leon told me that all these Heartless were attracted here by a much stronger Heartless somewhere around here." Jaune recalls the scared man's words. "So, either this is a trap…" Suddenly, a crash was heard nearby and he sees the two girls taking a step back. "There's something really bad behind me, right?" He spoke with a calm expression.**

 **"Yep" Weiss says as she spun Myrtenaster's chambers to switch dust types.**

 **"A big Heartless getting ready to hit us?"**

 **"Yep, a really big one too." Yang answers while cocking her weapons to empty the chambers.**

 **"Bring it on."**

"I'm impress with how you are handling it Jaune," Pyrrha said with a soft smile to her team leader.

"Yeah," Nora agreed, "You're not screaming in terror."

"Totally unrealistic," Weiss complained.

"I don't think they did their research there," Yang joked as Jaune slumped at this. He really just can't catch a break."

 **Jaune turns around to see the newest threat; giant, multi-colored, pieces of armor gathering together. None of the pieces are connecting together, but two armored arms and claws hovers around a large hourglass shaped torso bearing the Heartless emblem. Underneath it two stands armored boots flat on the ground. Floating in the middle of the torso was a helmet. Its helmet opens revealing blackness and glowing yellow eyes before the silver faceplate slams shut.**

"Okay that's big," Jaune said seeing how much larger the armor heartless is to their characters.

"Does he have any weapons to use?" Ruby asked, trying to see if it had a sword or axe or something.

"I don't think it needs one," Yang argued to which ruby scoffed clearly disagreeing.

"How do their limbs stay together if they are not connected?" Nora asked, "Wouldn't it be better like that? It might even make it taller."

"I'm sure there is a reason," Pyrrha said to try and get Nora to calm down so they can watch the fight.

 **"Err, why can't we ever get a break!?" Weiss screams in anger before readying herself as the armored beast advances.**

"Because you guys are the heroes of the series," Ruby explained which actually made Weiss feel better.

 **"I think this is the boss Leon was talking about! We have to take it out!" Jaune says as the Heartless closes in on them, its arms spinning around it rapidly like a buzz-saw.**

 **"Scatter!" Yang yells as they all quickly jump back to avoid the spinning gauntlets arms. The yellow dragon quickly lands on her feet, cocks back Ember Celica and fires a solid punch towards the spinning hands. Protected by her aura, the punch sends one of the arms flying into a nearby wall.**

 **"It's like a giant toy, it's like there is nothing inside that armor." Weiss observes as she saw the Guard Armor not even acknowledge that fact an arm was missing or showed any signs of pain.**

"Oh, that makes sense now," Nora said seeing the limbs apart was a good thing. Well bad for Jaune and the others but good to watch.

 **Its only response is to stop its buzzsaw attack. Weiss use the moment cast a glyph under her to quickly fire herself forward to try and stab the Heartless' torso. A loud clank sounds as her sword barely scratches the metal. She quickly leaves before it could crush her under its boot.**

 **"Its shell isn't a joke though."**

 **"Neither are the limbs" Jaune said as he deals with the solo gauntlet trying to punch him into oblivion. Rolling was the one thing saving his life as he had to wait at the last moment for the metal to hit the ground so that he could attack it with his Keyblade. Dismemberment wasn't an option since each part of the Heartless was sentient. Seeing Weiss fail to strike the heart left him with only one idea left. Yang then appeared and upper cuts the gauntlet away, having it fly back into the Heartless' body.**

 **"I gotta hand it to you Jaune, I didn't think that key could do serious damage." Yang joked while stifling a laugh as she watched the Heartless collapse like a jenga set.**

Yang chuckled at her pun while her teammates groaned. Nora however asked, seeing the heartless fall, "did you win?"

 **"No more puns Yang." Jaune said as they regrouped. "We have to destroy each limb, it's the only way to kill this thing."**

 **Weiss made it to the group in time to catch Jaune's plan; taking a break to recover some of her aura. "That makes sense. It would go easier if we had a way to blow this thing up in one big attack."**

 **"Hello, blond bombshell over here!" Yang smirked at the accidental pun.**

Yang chuckled again, "you know you are good when you make great puns without meaning too."

Her teammates however disagreed "Debatable." "You should be ashamed of yourself." "I don't even know you."

 **"I have a way that can take care of this baddie in a flash. All I need is for my semblance to go off again and I'll be smashing Heartless left and right."**

 **"You mean when your eyes turn red and your hair catches fire right?" Weiss asked.**

Weiss blinked, "I guess we never found out your semblance yet."

"Well if it was shortly after the big food fight then it makes sense in a way," Ruby pointed out.

 **"How exactly are you going to take that thing out and you're crazy if you think we're going to sit this fight out." Jaune objected. The argument stopped as they needed to run away the stomping feet trying to crush the team of three.**

 **Yang looked from the legs to her teammates. "Trust me, it'll make sense in a minute. Just trust me!" Pushing them in both directions she turned and went flying into a wall after taking a kick from one of the feet.**

 **"Yang!" Jaune recovered from the tumble caused by Yang.**

Even Yang wince seeing the hit, "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"We've seen you get hit worst," Weiss pointed out. "Like when you were punched through that pillar."

"I was still sore the next day" Yang countered with a huff.

 **Falling from the hole in the wall, Yang had managed to keep her aura up to absorb most of the damage, but it still hurt. The Huntress-in-training gave a few short breathes before standing tall.**

 **"I'm fine, just prepping up. Come on you big toy, give me all you got!" Yang taunts trying to keep the Heartless' attention focused on her. "I had a toy just like you once, does your head fly off if I punch you just right?!" It seemed to be working as the armored Heartless sent punches towards her.**

 **"Yang!" Jaune dashed ahead and block the first punch aimed at the girl behind him. The knight tried to hold his ground as the Keyblade blocks the one-handed barrage of punches.**

 **"Get out of here, this plan won't work if he kills us both!" Yang yelled.**

"Seriously Jaune you'll only get hurt," Yang muttered.

"Well, excuse me for caring."

 **"And let this thing turn you into wall pizza? Sorry, but I'm not losing anymore friends today!" Jaune struggled to argue as metal bashed onto metal. Yang smiled though she sees a foot starting to rear back.**

 **"Ehehe, sorry Jaune…but I'm not the damsel in distress type!" Yang suddenly punches Jaune out of the way as she took the full brunt of the foot that buried her into the stone wall.**

"That was unnecessary Yang," Pyrrha chided the blonde brawler.

Yang scoffed, "he was in my way and you saw how words wouldn't work for him."

"Still you could have simply pushed him aside if you must."

"I like my way better."

 **"Yang!"**

 **Weiss watched in horror as the Heartless peeled its foot back, allow Yang to drop face first onto the ground. She pulled up her sword and was going to attack until she saw the twitching of Yang's fingers and small wisps of flames that faded in an out. "I see now, that's what her plan was."**

 **The Guard Armor turned from the fallen dragon to the knight and began to stomp its way over. It reared back for another kick until it felt something holding its leg in place.**

 **"My turn," Gripping hard, a punch sent the leg flying into the wall where it bursts into pieces.**

Yang gave a loud, "HA!" while her sister cheered. The others smiled seeing the tables being turned on the boss.

 **"What the…?" Jaune stared in awe at the literal Girl on Fire.**

 **Yang, eyes glowing red and hair a blazing inferno smirks as she now had the monster's attention. "You and me big guy, let's have blast!"**

 **The Heartless responded by punching with its last free hand. Yang punched back and the once they met, the metal caved way, shattering apart while the force sent it skidding along the ground away from the blonde. Seeing it stunned and "unarmed" the burning dragon ran to continue her assault.**

 **"That's her semblance, it's incredible." Jaune stared wide eyed.**

 **"Whenever Yang gets angry, I see her eyes change color and her hair starts to catch fire. I asked Ruby and she says that's one of the ways to trigger her semblance." Weiss explains as she went to the knight's side. "Damage from battle must be another way."**

Ruby nodded even if her teammate already knew this but she was glad her BFF's character was able to figure it out.

 **"How strong can she get?"**

 **"She blew up a balcony we were on and that's just for being pissed off." Weiss recalls as they watch.**

Yang smirked, "yeah, I'm a badass."

"Yang remember what dad and uncle Qrow said about being cocky."

 **Yang braces herself and catches the boot that tried to stomp her into the ground. "Take a, leg off!" Throwing it back, it bounced off its head back to Yang so that she could punch it to pieces too. The torso and head were all that's left, defying gravity as they hovered. The eyes began to glow menacingly from behind the face plate. Yang gave it the universal "bring it" taunt as the torso began to spin rapidly. The spinning top of doom quickly slams into Yang, who had her arms crossed to guard.**

 **"She took the damage to power up but she won't last forever." A bulb lit up as Jaune started to run ahead. "Let's go help her."**

Yang frowned, "I got this."

"There's nothing wrong with a little backup," Pyrrha advised.

 **"Read my mind, what's the plan?" Weiss followed after him.**

 **Yang kept holding the armor back until a glyph appears and repels it back, knocking it into Kingdom Key's swing. The strike knocked it out of its rotation making it wobble in confusion not seeing Yang propped onto Weiss' glyph.**

 **"We definitely need a name for this power move." Yang joked.**

"I'm on it!" Ruby declared, determined to find a good codename for it.

"Later," Weiss said, her eyes focus on screen.

 **"Just go already!" Weiss launched the blonde like a missile, firing her at the Heartless' chest.**

 **Yang readied her fist as she flew straight at her target and smiled as her punch dented and pressed into the Heartless' torso. Quickly, Yang shot up with her gauntlets and uppercuts the head clean off. Running, Weiss and Jaune stabbed with their swords and this time crosses through its chest, leaving a shining "X" allowing black wisps to pour out. The torso began to shake and tumble until a large heart floated out of the top and into the air, causing the armor to disappear in a burst of light.**

"Whoa," Ruby whispered seeing the heart appear from the heartless.

 **"Is it finally over?" Weiss asked before the barrier vanished and the walls began to fall.**

"Survey says…" Yang jokes with a chuckle.

 **"Looks like it, whew." Yang powered down and stretched some of her aching muscles. "Man, I hope I don't have to do that too often. You think a shop around here has Strawberry Sunrises?"**

 **"How should I know?" Weiss then picked up the bracelet left behind. "More loot?"**

 **"Whatever it is, we can find out after we get back too…oh man Leon!" Jaune jumped, remembering the man that sent him off to fight the Heartless.**

"I'm sure he's fine" Ren said calmly.

Nora nodded "yeah, he's too badass to go down so easily."

 **"No need for that" The trio turns to see Leon, Yuffie and Aerith walking into the district. "You three did a good job, a little rough around the edges but you three took care of that pretty well." The gunslinger said.**

 **"Way to downplay the victory Leon" The ninja shook her head. "But hey, you three beat the Heartless and found that key you were looking for."**

 **Weiss began to brush the dust off her combat skirt. "So that weird sword he has is the Key Ozpin sent us to find?"**

 **"Ozpin wanted to find this thing?" Jaune said surprised.**

"Oh yeah I am out of the loop" Jaune muttered.

"well not anymore," Blake said since she doubted Yang and Weiss would keeping him in the dark totally.

 **"They were sent by Ozpin and the King with orders to find the Keyblade and its chosen one. A light to help put an end to all of the darkness." Aerith explained. "With the Keyblade, it's possible to fix the damage caused by the Heartless."**

 **"And our friends?"**

 **"If they didn't evacuate with your friends at Beacon, then they must be on one of the other worlds out there. You can look for them while completing the rest of your mission." Leon answered.**

The group sighed in relief, hope that they will be able to see the others in this series.

 **"The rest, we found the key right? What else is left?" Yang asked.**

 **"You got the Keyblade but you don't know how to restore your world or stop the Heartless. The only one left with that information is the King himself." Leon continued. "He's out there somewhere across the worlds, you'll just need to find him."**

 **"Another quest" Weiss sighed.**

 **"At least we can find our friends while we're looking on other worlds." Jaune said optimistically. He almost jumped when he felt Yuffie pat him on the back.**

 **"That's the spirit, make sure to find all kinds of rare dust while you're out there 'k?"**

Weiss seems interested and wondered what other kinds of dust the group will find.

 **"Before we go off on an interstellar trip, we don't have the tools and the stock for the trip. Not to mention none of us know how to fly our ship." Weiss brought up.**

 **"I told you, give me few minutes and I can fly it!"**

 **"No…just, no!"**

Yang huffed, clearly believing that she would be a better pick to fly that thing.

 **Aerith laughed for a bit. "There's a mechanic in the first district named Cid who works on Gummi Ships. I'm sure he can teach you everything you need to know."**

Yang shot a smirked to Weiss, "So you were saying?"

"There is a difference between a professional teaching you and you trying to figure out on your own and most likely killing us both."

 **"In the meantime, everything you need to prepare for the trip can be found in the First District. You can buy all the food, medical supplies, and weapons you need while Yang is learning." Leon then reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar gem. "Do you know what this is?"**

 **Yang's eyes widened. "Those look like the gems I've been picking up."**

 **"That's Munny, it's the currency used in all the worlds." Yuffie explained. "It's weird, but it acts as a universal currency. You need that to buy all the stuff you need here."**

 **"Wait, shops don't take Lien?!" Weiss asked worriedly.**

Weiss's eyes went wide hearing this and everyone was a bit concerned.

 **"No"/"Sorry"/"Not a one."**

 **"Ouch, tough luck Weiss…Weiss?" Yang looked to see Weiss pale and frozen in place. She waved a hand up and down in front of her face. "Yeah, we lost her, must be hard for the princess to be a pauper now."**

Yang waited for the yell from Weiss for that insult but Weiss didn't move from her spot. Ruby scooted closer to her partner, "Weiss?" the leader poked the heiress in the side and the girl flopped down on the couch. "Man down! Man down!" Ruby cried in horror.

"And she's gone," Blake added, getting the feeling of déjà vu since she fainted not long ago.

"Oh relax, we're not going to leave you guys completely on your own." Yuffie reassured them.

 **"We can't leave Traverse Town completely unprotected, it's our duty to protect the residents and the new arrivals. However, when the Heartless vanished we knew you were victorious but future battles won't be as easy." Aerith then presented them a bag full of Munny. "We pooled together so that you can shop for everything you need."**

 **"Squall here even got you something extra." Yuffie said while Leon closed his eyes and looked aside. The ninja then pulled out a large sealed bottle. "Tada! For anything serious, you can use this elixir to heal yourself up!"**

 **"It's in case your aura depletes to zero and you can't absorb damage. We don't need you two dying out there." Leon explained.**

"That's nice of them," Pyrrha said with a smile, happy her friends had someone to look out for them.

"And very useful," Ren agreed, "something to help depleted aura would be live changing in battle."

 **"Translation, I'm worried and don't want any of you hurt out there."**

 **"Yuffie…"**

Yang chuckled, "Oh I really like her."

 **"Thanks, but can we go back to the hotel, I think we've deserve a nice long nap." Jaune said exhaustedly. The three have fought their way through Heartless and just took down a giant suit of living metal. If he didn't find a bed soon, he was going to pass out right here, cute girls watching or not.**

"Well at least the episode ends on a high note," Pyrrha said trying to cheer Jaune up since he felt for his character.

"Maybe not," Blake pointed out as the scene changed to a shadowy location.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **In a dark room, a group were all staring down at the only source of light in the room. A magic circle that projected the three Beacon students for all of them to see.**

"Someone was watching them," Ren observed.

"But are they friend or foe?" Blake countered.

" **Those little brats took down that Heartless? I couldn't believe it without seeing it myself."** **A rough male voice spoke out over the sound of crackling flames.**

"Who is that?" Ruby asked.

"No idea," Yang said before she smirked "I like his voice though."

 **"** _ **Such is the power of the Keyblade. The boy's strength is hardly his own."**_ **A low sinister male voice spoke like a serpent; hands tapping along a large staff.**

"Okay that hurt" Jaune muttered.

 **"** _ **Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? Ahahaha that would solve all our problems!"**_ **A loud female voice suggested, around her were soft sounds of the ocean.**

"Okay they're bad guys," Ruby said, worried for her friends.

 **"And what about the Lasses with him?" Another man spoke as he twirled his mustache. "Swoggle me eyes, the rats hardly look like a threat. Especially that the Keyblade brat!"**

"Now they're just rubbing salt in," Jaune said not liking any of them.

"But they are underestimating you guys so that is helpful" Blake pointed out since she had seen things like this before in movies and book series.

" **You hardly look the part yourself! Especially when you can barely beat children** **!" Another man laughed in a boisterous tone**.

Nora chuckled, "burn."

 **"Shut yer trap, before I squash the lot of ya'!" The light of the circle reflected wickedly off a hook.**

Ruby let out a small "Oooh" seeing the hook.

" _ **Enough!"**_ **A final voice spoke over them, ending their argument.** _**"The Keyblade has chosen the boy that much is apparent. But he is young...unskilled, untrained.**_

" _ **Will he truly be able to subjugate the darkness?"**_

" _ **Or will the darkness swallow him whole?"**_

The episode then ended and the credits started to roll. "Well that was, umm…" Pyrrha tried to find the right words for it.

"That doesn't bods well we my guy," Jaune said.

"It seems those figures were the main antagonist for the series" Ren said.

"But we couldn't see them," Nora complained.

"It gives it an art of mystery," Blake informed her, "I'm sure we will know more details later but at the moment it makes the viewers want to know more.

"They did their job then," Nora mumbled.

Ruby was checking on her partner who was still out of it, "Weiss is still out."

"Perhaps it is time to take a small break and get something to eat," Pyrrha suggested pointed to the empty table, "since all the snacks are gone."

The others sounded agreements before they left Weiss on the couch with Zwei to snuggle up next to her and keep her company.


End file.
